Thunder Shock
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: Thunderbirds movieStatic Shock crossover. What might have happened if Alan Tracy had been a metahuman. Story complete.
1. Prologue

****

Thunder Shock

Authors Note: This story is a crossover between Static Shock and the Thunderbirds movie and asks what might have happened if Alan had been a metahuman. Events take place before, during and after the movie.

I've had to adjust the movie timeline slightly so that it fits in with dates and events established in Static Shock. I hope no one minds.

Since I don't know the name of Jeff's wife I've given her the name Margaret.

**

* * *

Prologue **

Dakota City, 2002

Just Prior To First Big Bang

Margaret Anna Tracy carefully pulled up in the private car park of the apartment building near the docks in Dakota City where her brother lived alone in a three-bedroom apartment on the second floor.

Sleeping quietly in the back of the car she'd rented an hour ago from the airport was her youngest son Alan who'd she had brought with her to Dakota to see his Uncle Peter. All of her other sons were currently away at various boarding schools but Alan was too young for that, and her husband Jeff Tracy was currently orbiting Earth inside the space shuttle _Atlantis_ and would be there for the next week. The current mission in space would be Jeff's last though, when he returned he would be leaving NASA and the military behind and come to spend more time with his family and tend to the Tracy families growing corporate empire which had already made them millionaires a few times over.

Getting out of the car Margaret walked around to the rear right passenger door and gently opened it and for a moment she looked down into the face of her sleeping son looking so peaceful and so innocent. Gently she reached forward and woke him up.

"Alan honey were here," she said softly. Alan opened cool blue eyes and looked up at her sleepily as she undid his seat belt.

"Mummy," he said sleepily. "I'm tired."

"I know sweet heart so am I," she replied and picked the boy up and lifted him out the car. "You'll be able to go back to sleep in a few minutes after we've said hello to your uncle."

"Ok." Deciding to come back for the cases later Margaret closed the car door and locked it before gently carrying the only half awake Alan across the enclosed car park to the side entrance of the four story apartment building.

* * *

Alan had almost gone back to sleep when the lift doors opened onto the second floor with a faint ping. Margaret understood all to well it was well passed the boys bedtime normally he would have been in bed an hour ago and jet lag from the flight from Florida to Dakota was not really helping. Supporting Alan a bit more she went to her brother's apartment door and knocked. 

Peter opened the door immediately and gave a slight cry of delight at seeing his sister.

"Sis," he said delighted giving her an awkward hug. "Hello Alan," he added gently ruffling the boy's short blond hair affectionately. Alan mumbled a hello back.

Peter Davison smiled slightly at that.

"We should put him to bed," he said knowingly to his sister.

"Indeed," Margaret agreed. "Then this little Tracy can go to sleep and we can talk."

Peter smiled and led them to one of the spare bedrooms where Margaret gently tucked her son into the bed. Alan was asleep in moments without even a protest that he didn't have his favourite teddy bear with him. It was quiet hot and stuffy in the room so Margaret went and opened the window a little bit to allow some air into the room. Then she and Peter gently went into the living room to talk.

* * *

They were in the middle of a cup of coffee and getting reacquainted with each other when they heard what sounded like an explosion outside. 

"What the," Peter started to say as a rolling cloud of thick purple gas rolled past the windows. For a good few minutes both of them stood there staring at the thick gas in complete confusion where had it come from.

Then Margaret heard a sound that had her running into Alan's room. The sound of Alan coughing and choking. _The window,_ she realised as she threw open the door, _the window's let that gas in._ Covering her mouth and nose with one hand she raced into the room and with one hand grabbed Alan from the bed and carried him out the room and slammed the door behind her.

Peter dove in with wet towels putting them at the base of the door stopping any of the gas leaking out into the rest of the apartment.

Suddenly able to breathe normally again Alan stopped coughing and instead began crying loudly. Margaret pulled him right in close to her and Alan instinctively latched on to the protection of his mother.

"Its okay baby, its okay," she said reassuringly to her son as he cried into her blouse. Soothingly she stroked his hair even as with a concerned Peter hovering nearby she carried the boy who was still bawling at the top of his lungs into the living room and sat down pulling him into as close an embrace as possible.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital," Peter said. "Get him checked over." Margaret didn't answer just held Alan close offering comfort and support. Eventually the boy stopped crying and just hugged up close to his mother.

Only then did she look up and speak to her brother.

"I want to take him to a doctor first thing see if he's okay," she said. "He'll have to sleep with me tonight."

"I know a couple of doctors who can check him for us," he offered. "One lives on the top floor I can go and get him." Margaret nodded permission and Peter went to go get the GP who lived on the top floor.

"Want daddy," Alan said softly his voice muffled by her blouse.

"Your dad's not here baby," Margaret replied. "He's in space remember."

"Still want daddy."

"I know sweetheart I know I want him as well."

* * *

Peter returned a few moments later with the doctor from the top floor carrying his medical kit. 

The doctor gave little Alan a thorough examination and took a sample of his blood – which promptly started the four year old crying again.

"He seems to be alright," the doctor said to Margaret. "I'll get this blood sample analysed in the morning to make sure but his heart rate and breathing are normal and he's not running a temperature. Keep an eye on him tonight. If anything happens come up and get me immediately."

"Oh we will doctor don't you worry," Peter answered as Margaret tried to quieten Alan again.

**

* * *

Later The Following Day **

It was a very concerned and very nervous Margaret Tracy who watched the news reports. That purple gas last night had apparently been a mutagenic agent of somekind and had changed almost everyone who'd come into contact with it. Sometimes into things that didn't even look remotely human. She was frightened that it was going to do the same to Alan that her youngest son wouldn't be a beautiful little boy much longer but become something else.

The phone rung and Margaret pounced on it. Peter was out getting some food so she was the only one here aside from Alan of course.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hello Mrs Tracy its Doctor Clark," a voice said and she recognised the voice of the doctor from last night. "I'm calling about your son."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine," the doctor replied. "The blood tests came back there's no sign of any deviation in it or in the DNA we were able to extract and analyse. Your sons lucky Mrs Tracy, very lucky."

"That's wonderful news doctor thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye." Margaret smiled and put the phone down before looking relieved at her son playing with some toys of his she'd gotten from the car on the carpet. He was fine he was perfectly fine, aside from scaring him and her half to death the mutagenic agent hadn't done anything to him.

Still smiling she sat down on one of the chairs and watched Alan play just like any normal four-year-old. But what no one knew was that the gas had affected Alan but the affects would not become apparent for along time.

A very long time.


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

Wharton Academy, Massachusetts

Ten Years Later

Just over ten years to the day since the first of two mutagenic gas explosions known generally as big bangs Alan Tracy sat bored out of his skull in class in the last class of summer. The subject was mathematics a subject he hated. No hate was too strong a word it was just something that didn't interest him. Like all his brothers Alan was smarter than average but well short of genius level but he could do well in most subjects especially if it held his interest. Unfortunately mathematics was not one of them.

Instead of focusing on what the teacher was saying Alan's gaze was drawn out the window to the sky and space beyond it. Up there in geostationary orbit was his brother John onboard Thunderbird Five. Alan wished he could be up there on the great space station built by his father as part of the ultra secret organisation known as International Rescue or more commonly by the name given to there amazing machines the Thunderbirds. All of which were operated by his father and his brothers, and he so longed to join them to be a part of the organisation his father had created in the memory of a mother he had precious few memories of.

"Mr Tracy." The sharp voice of Mrs Suthers the mathematics teacher said drawing him back to reality. "Mr Tracy are you going to join us in this lesson."

"Sorry Mrs Suthers," Alan said making it sound genuine when in his heart it wasn't genuine. He so wished he was a few thousand miles away on the tropical paradise island that was the home of the Tracy family as well as the base for International Rescue instead of here. Hell he wouldn't mind being a few hundred miles away in Dakota with Uncle Peter instead of this dump of a boarding school.

"Now that you have returned to us from outer space," Mrs Suthers said causing a spate of laughter from most of the other students in the room. Almost all aside from Alan's best friend Fermat Hackenbacker the only other person in the whole school who besides him the secrets of the Tracy's and International Rescue.

The spate of laughter from his fellow students made Alan's cheeks flush red and he internally glowered at the students.

"Enough or all of you will end up with detention," Mrs Suthurs shouted to the class. That did it everyone shut up as though a switch had been thrown no one wanted detention on the last day of term. "Now all of you turn to page four."

Like everyone else Alan opened his textbook and internally groaned as he saw what maths subject they were to study during the last half of the last lesson of term. Algebra. He hated Algebra. If he could work his will he would shoot the sadist who'd come up with it.

Sighing to himself he started work on the first sum.

**

* * *

A Short Time Later**

Alan and his fellow students filed out into the corridor as the bell sounded. All around other students were filing out their classrooms filling the corridor with an excited hubbub of noise. Alan waited just outside the room for Fermat to join him in the corridor. Though younger than him Fermat was in the same class as a result of his intelligence. The son of his father's scientist/engineer Hiram 'Brains' Hackenbacker Fermat had inherited his father's intelligence, stammer and fashion sense.

"Am I glad that's over," he said to his best friend. Fermat looked up at him and smiled.

"Y…y….yes so a…am I," Fermat replied stuttering heavily like he always did when excited. He had every right to be. If everything went well and there was no disaster somewhere in the world that required the Thunderbirds to come charging to the rescue Alan's father would be along to pick them up soon and take them back home to Tracy Island.

"It will be great to go back home," Alan said. "Hopefully dad won't be too long."

Suddenly one of the kids ran down the corridor yelling excitedly.

"Come to the common room it's the Thunderbirds there on TV." The kid ran past them still yelling as Alan and Fermat started to turn away to head to the common room both knowing immediately that Jeff Tracy was going to be somewhat late.

As he began walking a blinding pain abruptly lanced through Alan's head and he staggered groaning against the wall. Fermat noticed immediately.

"Alan y…y…you al…all right," Fermat asked in concern. Alan was barely aware of it the pain was incredible unlike any headache he'd ever had and for a second he felt strange really, really strange. And then with the same suddenness that it had appeared with the pain and the odd feeling was gone.

"I'm fine Fermat," Alan replied pushing away from the wall. "What the hell was that?" Fermat shrugged and the two friends turned and ran for the common room.

* * *

They reached it in moments to see a crowd of students already there. Pushing there way to the front so they could see better they got many grunts and snide comments though none of the students dared do anything about it. Alan was one of the most athletic boys in the school taller and stronger than most of the boys. Indeed his athletic abilities made him a valuable addition to school sports teams. It also ensured that no one messed with him and by association with Fermat. Normally Fermat would have been a magnet for school bullies but since he was friends with Alan none of the schools bullies risked harassing him, because they'd have Alan to deal with. A few had learned that the hard way.

Reaching the front Alan and Fermat watched the screen to see a huge oil rig wreathed in fire and wracked with explosions. A reporter could be seen talking from the dig of what was probably the rigs support ship and the heading 'disaster in the Bearing strait' was written below her.

"It was twelve minutes ago when a large explosion rocked the rig behind me. Most of the crew have evacuated the rig but six workers are still trapped clinging to the hull. The rig will not last much longer. A call went out to the Thunderbirds moments ago and here they are now."

With a roar a sleek silver and blue rocket appeared over the scene. Thunderbird One. The camera zoomed towards the sleek ship though its sophisticated stealth systems prevented anyone from seeing into the cockpit or getting precise details of the hull. Up close images were constantly blurred. Many a reporter and many a spy had been frustrated by the fact that they were unable to get decent photos of any of the Thunderbirds.

Thunderbird Two a large green transport appeared in the picture as well hanging over the rig and being buffeted by the hot air rising from the burning rig. An explosion erupted from the rig and the craft was visibly punted to the side with the concussion wave.

"Come on dad," Alan breathed under his breath knowing his father would be the one commanding and flying Thunderbird Two along with his brothers Virgil and Gordon. His oldest brother Scott would be commanding/flying Thunderbird One. "You can't get it on that approach."

Sure enough Thunderbird Two pulled back a little and came in at a different angle then a platform lowered from the central section. A platform manned by a single individual in a white uniform with green trimmings and wearing a helmet. Alan knew immediately that it would be Virgil his was the only one that had that colour scheme. His dad's and Gordon's were both white and red, Scott's white and blue and John's white and gold. _Wonder what colour mine will be if dad ever lets me be a Thunderbird,_ Alan thought.

Virgil fired a series of rescue lines from the platform and locked onto the six trapped workers then began wincing them to safety.

As soon as Thunderbird Two was clear Thunderbird One came in and fired a missile at the burning well head. The brilliant explosion of the impact rocked the rig and blinded the camera for a moment but when the blast cleared the fire had been extinguished the explosion sealing the well head and also depriving the fire enveloping the rig of the oxygen it needed to keep burning.

Cheers erupted throughout the common room as the two Thunderbirds shot passed overhead heading for the US coastline. The reporter came back on but Alan tuned out what she said.

"Tracy," the voice of the headmaster called and all the boys in the room froze then parted. "There's someone here to see you."

A familiar beautiful woman in a pink outfit entered the room. Lady Penelope Crieghton-Ward, British Aristocrat and secret agent for International Rescue. One of many that they had and one of there most trusted.

"Alan Tracy," she said in a refined English voice. "Lady Penelope Crieghton-Ward at your service. Your father has asked me to pick you up for him he has been unexpectedly delayed." _So I saw Penelope, so I saw,_ Alan thought. "Now will any of these young gentlemen be accompanying us?" Though her voice was perfectly composed Alan clearly saw a hint of humour in her eyes.

Immediately every boy in room put his hand up aside from Alan and Fermat. Alan chuckled to himself. _She knew that would happen,_ he thought. He put his hand on Fermat's shoulder.

"Just Fermat." A silent sigh of dismay settled over the crowd of boys and they looked at Alan and Fermat in envy and jealousy.

"As you wish," Penelope replied her eyes smiling. She wouldn't let anyone else accompany them at any rate. Only Alan and Fermat were coming with her and Parker. She'd never transported Alan and Fermat home before normally if Jeff couldn't do it then Peter would but she'd been here, having attended a dinner for a charity she supported and had been closer than Peter who would have had to come all the way from Dakota City – so Jeff had called her and asked her to do it. It was the least she could do for him.

"Go and get your things," she instructed the boys. "But try not to take too much time."

Alan chuckled then he and Fermat hurried off to the room they shared. There cases were already packed it was just a matter of going and grabbing them.

**

* * *

A Few Minutes Later**

Alan and Fermat climbed into the back of FAB-01 Penelope's bright pink car – like everything else she owned. Penelope had this to them bizarre love affair with the colour pink. Her chauffeur/butler Parker started the engine and the car pulled away from the Wharton Academy and left the grounds.

Neither Alan nor Fermat were alarmed when the car picked up speed and kept on picking up speed as it drove along. Nor were they alarmed when the car began making a beeline for the coast. Parker pressed a button on the dashboard and the car's profile alerted. A jet engine appeared from the boot and wings sprouted out from the sides. A second later the car was in the air having changed itself into a plane of sorts.

Equipped with the same kind of stealth technology as the Thunderbirds FAB-01 went completely undetected by US military radar. Even sensors designed with stealth aircraft in mind couldn't detect them as they shot towards the Pacific Ocean so they received no challenge from the air force.

Alan and Fermat leaned back in their seats content as they headed for home.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

San Francisco

A Short Time Later

Darkness had fallen on California and the city of San Francisco turning the city into a carpet of lights glowing brightly in an organised grid work. Through the night sky over the city shot Thunderbirds One and Two awing the people who saw them from the streets below. A number of tourists tried to take pictures of the Thunderbirds but naturally there camera's refused to get clear photo's the stealth systems on both Thunderbirds reducing them to blurred images to a camera lens.

The two awesome machines dumped speed and then came to a dead stop over San Francisco General Hospital. Having received an earlier radio message from Thunderbird Two doctors and nurses stood ready with stretchers waiting for the rescued oil workers. They were all currently staring upwards in awe at the two craft hovering in the air.

A door opened on the underside of Thunderbird Two and the rescue platform was again lowered to the ground. This time it wasn't to pluck anyone from the jaws of death but to drop off the rescued oil workers. Virgil Tracy – still wearing a helmet to obscure his face and hide his identity from those who he had just helped save – again operated the platform.

"Okay guy's end of the road time to get off," he said to the workers opening a small door in the rim and side of the vaguely bucket like platform.

One by one the workers climbed off the platform into the waiting arms of the medical team waiting for them. All of them quietly offering words of thanks for saving there lives.

Unnoticed one of the workers manipulated a hidden control on his belt. A hidden panel flicked open and a tiny missile streaked away and struck the nose of Thunderbird One striking the machine on its nose cone. Had it been equipped with an explosive head it would have severely damaged the machine and probably killed Scott Tracy outright. Instead the missile released a compound onto the nose, a compound that contained hundreds of small nanobots in a gelatinous suspension fluid. Immediately on impact the nanobots began multiplying and spreading through the paint into the metal fuselage underneath. In moments the nanobots had completed there spread and having reached a critical number began broadcasting a simple signal on a very low encrypted frequency.

His mission accomplished the fake oil rig worker smiled and allowed the medics to take him away. He would give them the slip in a moment and head for the rendezvous point with his superior.

Completely oblivious to what had happened Virgil closed the exit to the rescue platform and pressed the control that activated Thunderbird Two's winch and without fuss the platform and himself were taken back on board.

Moments later the two Thunderbirds departed heading out over the Pacific and the retreating sun making a straight beeline for home. They were completely unaware that one of them had been tagged and was now being tracked.

**

* * *

Bottom of San Francisco Bay**

A Few Moments Earlier

Sitting silent and deadly on the bottom of San Francisco Bay a large submarine waited patiently. No body knew that it was there as the submarine was invisible to even the most sensitive underwater detection equipment currently in used by any military force in the world. Indeed its stealth capabilities were very impressive second only to those of the Thunderbirds themselves.

Aboard the sub in surprisingly spacious quarters a bald man in a red robe sat in quiet meditation. He had waited and planned for what was soon to follow for years, soon he would get his revenge on those who had left him to die.

"Tracking systems activated," the voice of the subs computer said interrupting the mans meditation. The man now known only as the Hood opened his eyes and looked over at the single computer screen in his quarters. A screen that normally showed a representation of his submarine but which now showed a tracking display following the course of the two Thunderbirds.

Both machines had just left US airspace and were flying over the open ocean exiting back out into daylight leaving the dusk that was falling over North America behind them. The Hood knew that his submarine despite its advanced nature couldn't hope to keep up with the Thunderbirds – nothing existed in the world that could – but it didn't need to. Now that the tracking system cleverly designed for him by his pet scientist Transom was activated he could track the Thunderbirds wherever they went and follow along at his own pace.

"So the gods have tired of dallying with the mortals and are now returning to Olympus," the Hood said to himself. "But now I can follow them."

Focusing on an internal communications unit the Hood flicked it on with nothing but the power of his mind.

"Transom send the minisub to pick up Mullion and then set a pursuit course," he ordered.

"Yes sir," a female voice responded then signed off.

The Hood permitted himself an evil smile. Soon revenge – and the secrets of International Rescue – would be his. And he intended to enjoy every moment of it.

**

* * *

FAB 01**

Alan Tracy was getting board just being sat in the back of Lady Penelope's car turned plane. It wasn't that he didn't like the surroundings. Fab 01 was luxurious and extremely comfortable but he was just impatient to get back home. He hadn't seen dad or his brothers in nearly three months since the start of summer term and he had missed them terribly, his brothers especially as hard as it was for him to admit it. He was comforted slightly to know that Fermat was equally impatient to get back to Tracy Island and see his father.

"Approaching Tracy Island my lady," Parker called to Lady Penelope from the front. Alan leaned forward to look.

Sure enough there was home a beautiful tropical island with three peaks surrounded by sandy beaches sitting in a calm blue sea. It had been so long since he had last seen it. The island seemed to be silently beckoning him to come home to relax and put the pressures of school behind him, to just sit on its sandy beaches and watch the world go by.

"It appears that we have some company," Parker added. With a roar that was felt even in here through the soundproofing of the glass and doors Thunderbirds One and Two appeared on the right and left side of Fab 01. Look across to theright Alan waved to Scott who he could see through Thunderbird Ones cockpit windows. Scott smiled and waved back. Then Alan looked to the left and saw his dad giving him thumbs up from Thunderbird Two, which Alan returned.

And then the two machines shot passed overhead with Thunderbird One performing a barrel roll around Thunderbird Two showing off its superior manoeuvrability.

"Now that is showing off," Penelope said. Alan smiled knowing Scott was probably going to get yelled at again for doing that. Dad always hated it when Scott did that though as far as Alan knew he had long since given up trying to get him to stop.

"Indeed my lady," Parker agreed.

Alan leaned back in his seat again as Fab 01 dropped height and began making its final approach to the island.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Alan walked into the bedroom he hadn't seen in months in the main house. He hadn't seen dad or his brothers yet they would all be in mission debriefing in dad's office which was currently in control room mode. And while he could get access since he had comprehensive security access like everyone on the island he didn't want to walk in on a debrief.

The only soul he'd seen on the island so far had been dad's loyal housekeeper and manservant Kyrano Belagant who'd greeted them on arrival. Kyrano's wife Onaha and there own daughter Tin Tin were currently in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.

Putting his case down on the bed Alan took a look around his room. It was so nice to be back here. Like all the bedrooms his was bright and spacious and had all the comforts a person could want including an on suite bathroom and walk in wardrobes.

Alan walked over to his balcony access and opened the door before stepping out and looking out. The sun was slowly beginning to set evening was coming and from his position he could see Kyrano laying the table on the sun deck besides the upper swimming pool. Dinner would be soon and he would get changed out of his school uniform into more comfortable clothes before going down there.

Abruptly the same blinding pain that he'd experienced at Wharton Academy lanced through him again but this time it wasn't just in his head it was everywhere as though every nerve in his body was crying out in sudden agony. Alan leaned on the balcony rail for support his eyes closed against the sudden surge of agony. He barely avoided screaming. _What's wrong with me,_ he thought struggling against the pain.

Then the pain was gone again and he gasped in relief and almost dropping to his knees in relief. Opening his eyes again he turned around and walked back inside not noticing that around where he had been touching it the balcony rail was now soaking wet.


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

A few minutes later Alan left his bedroom now dressed in comfortable thin clothes better suited to the tropical environment of the island, which his school uniform with its black and grey colouring and thick sweater definitely wasn't. Even with the air conditioning keeping the inside of the house cool and the humidity minimal wearing it had been uncomfortable.

Now dressed in much more appropriate clothing Alan went out to the sun terrace besides the first and smaller of the two swimming pools to find his father and brothers there already and back in normal clothing which like his own was comfortable and thin.

"Dad," Alan said picking up his pace as he came out onto the sun deck. Jeff Tracy turned from where he'd been pouring himself a drink – naturally non-alcoholic since he was completely t-total not even drinking alcohol at Christmas – at the sound of his voice.

Seeing Alan approaching a wide smile crossed Jeff's face he missed seeing his youngest son but like the other four Alan did have to go to boarding school. He was surprised though by how much Alan had grown he seemed a good inch taller and broader shouldered then when he'd last seen him. Alan was turning into a confident young man though it was hard not to look at him and still see a little boy. _Kids grow up so fast don't they Jeff,_ he thought to himself.

Wordlessly he pulled his youngest son to him in a welcoming hug before pulling away and allowing Alan to greet his brothers. There was a considerable degree of back slapping and friendly greetings.

"So how are things going in school," Gordon asked before Jeff could ask himself. Jeff knew he should have expected it. Despite the four-year age gap between them Alan and Gordon were very close and were practically inseparable whenever they were on the island together and could usually be counted on to get themselves into trouble of one kind or another. And that hadn't changed with Gordon getting his Thunderbird wings. They were still the Tracy family's resident mischief-makers.

"Athletically or intellectually," Alan asked.

"Both but especially intellectually am I going to get a nasty surprise when your report card arrives," Jeff asked.

"Well you can rest easy things are going okay," Alan replied trading a grin with Fermat. They both helped each other a lot in school. "Intellectually I still hate Algebra and english literature is a pain especially when its Shakespeare. Why cannot they translate it into modern english?"

"Where would the fun be in that," Lady Penelope asked from where she was joining the Tracy's and the Belagant's for evening meal. "You need to learn to understand culture young Alan. Shakespeare is a good way to learn. Though I will admit it is a little hard to read."

"A little," Alan asked. "Try like impossible."

"You'll just have to try harder," Scott said a slight note of condescension in his voice, he'd never had a problem with Shakespeare when he'd been at the Wharton Academy. And chuckled at the daggered look Alan gave him in return.

"Easy to say smarty-pants," he retorted.

"Okay cut it out none of you start," Jeff said breaking in before anyone could start. He looked pointedly at both Scott and Virgil. "And no teasing Alan please." One of the favourite pass times of Scott and Virgil was baiting their youngest sibling. Which only lead to an argument with Gordon almost invariably wading in on Alan's side.

"Would we bait Alan on purpose," Virgil asked.

"Yes," everyone around the table with the exception of Scott said in unison. Virgil exchanged a look with Scott that said 'rats foiled again'.

Kyrano appeared with Onaha at that moment both of them carrying bowls of soup to start the meal. Tin-Tin followed along behind carrying more bowls. Carefully they placed them in front of everyone before going back and getting there own and joining everyone else.

The first part of the meal passed in silence everyone enjoying their soup in the case of the boys they attacked it with a vengeance since they were all hungry Alan and Fermat included. Naturally they finished before everyone else.

Alan then stood up and went to the drinks counter.

"Anyone want something?" he asked since he was going to pour himself a drink and manners had been drummed into him by dad from an early age.

"Orange juice please Alan," Tin-Tin replied.

"Same here," Virgil added. Alan poured them both orange juice first and brought it over before going back and pouring himself one.

He was walking back over to the table when for the second time in less than half an hour that blinding pain tore through him and he couldn't stop the gasp escaping his lips as he staggered forward and grabbed the back of a chair to steady himself.

Everyone looked at Alan in alarm especially as they could see pain woven across his face, a lot of pain. Almost in unison Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon leaped to their feet and started to move over to see what was the matter.

Alan was completely unaware of it all he was aware of was the pain. It was worse now than it had been up in his room. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought for the second time. _What is this pain? Where is it coming from?_ And then he felt something else happen, suddenly his hands felt cold, really cold but not painful or numb.

Jeff and the boys froze immediately and their eyes went wide in shock as Alan's hands began to glow with a strange silver light that danced around them in a strange spectral aura. Disbelief grew as the glass in Alan's hand and its contents instantly froze the glass frosting over and the orange juice burning turned instantly to orange ice. Ice also began to spread over the chair Alan was holding spreading from the point where his hand touched the wood.

As his sons gaped at their brother in disbelief realisation came to Jeff. _Oh my god,_ he thought, _Alan's a metahuman. But how?_ And then he remembered what had happened ten years ago a few months before the skiing accident that claimed the life of his beloved wife. He'd almost forgotten about how Alan had been exposed to the mutagenic gas that created the first metahumans, he hadn't seemed to be affected at the time. _But obviously he was affected,_ he thought, _but why is it only showing up now when it happened ten years ago and what am I going to do now._

The silver glow disappeared from Alan's hands but the pain Alan was experiencing didn't stop instead it got worse and a cry of pain was torn from his lungs right before a strange lightness filled him a feeling of being almost insubstantial. And suddenly he couldn't breath and instinctively began to panic gasping helplessly for air.

Jeff flinched when he heard Alan cry out in pain. Alan like his mother before him had a high tolerance for physical discomfort he had to be in intense pain to cry like that. Indeed the only times Jeff could recall hearing Margaret scream was when she was in the middle of giving birth.

What happened next was in its way even more shocking than the silver glow had been. Alan literally seemed to start shimmering and before there shocked eyes literally turned transparent. The glass and chair frame Alan was touching also went transparent and the cushion that was on the seat simply fell through the suddenly insubstantial chair.

A look of panic had come to Alan's features now and Jeff could see him frantically trying to breath and he felt panic building inside as he watched his son suffocating before him. Was Alan going to die in front of them? _Oh please don't let him die,_ Jeff prayed silently to whoever might be listening, _please don't take another one from me. I couldn't bear to go through that again._

Alan was by now panicking wondering if he was indeed dying and what of. Suddenly the pain stopped and he could breath again. Darkness raced up to embrace him and Alan gratefully gave himself up to it.

Jeff darted forward as Alan solidified again before them right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled and would have landed in a heap on the floor had Jeff not quickly caught him.

The frozen glass came free and shattered on contact with the ground by no one noticed.

Jeff quickly checked to see if Alan was breathing, he was he just seemed to be completely out of it. Gently he picked Alan up and cradled his unconscious form in his strong arms.

"Let's get him inside," he said. "Kyrano go and grab a medkit."

"Yes Mr Tracy," Kyrano replied before dashing off to do as he was bid. Medical kits were kept all over the island and the closest was in the kitchen.

Jeff carried Alan inside with his other sons following closely behind with Fermat and Tin-Tin seemingly in a race to follow behind. A shocked Penelope, Parker, Onaha and Brains followed along behind. None of them could believe what they had just witnessed.

Jeff laid Alan out on a couch in the living room.

"What was that," Scott demanded to know. "What just happened?"

"There is only on…. one log… log…logical conclu…sion," Fermat said stuttering heavily. "Alan's a me… meta…hu… human."

"What!" Virgil exclaimed. "How can Alan be a metahuman? He's never been near metagas."

"Actually he was exposed once long ago," Jeff replied.

"What do you mean dad," Scott asked. Jeff sighed.

"A few months before your mother died she went to Dakota City to see Peter. You were all in boarding school and I was in orbit on my last shuttle mission. Since Alan was too young to go to school at the time she took him with her. She left Alan asleep in one of Peter's spare rooms with the window open, as it was hot and muggy. The first of the two mutagenic gas explosions to rock Dakota occurred that night in the docks and you know Peter's place is close to the docks."

"The gas came in through the open window," Gordon guessed. Jeff nodded. "But if Alan was exposed then why is this only happening now. I thought when people are exposed to metagas they change into bang babies immediately."

"Not necessarily Gordon," Brains replied. "There have been a number of documented incidents where people have been exposed to the mutagenic compounds like the one that was twice released in Dakota but who haven't changed immediately. Though a decade is along time for a delayed reaction."

"Perhaps but its obviously happened now," Jeff replied. "Do you know anything at all about metahumans Brains?"

"I'm afraid not," Brains replied. "I'm afraid genetics and organic chemistry were never my strong points I have no idea what to expect to happen next."

"Perhaps Uncle Peter knows someone in Dakota who can help," Virgil suggested. "Someone who can be trusted and can be brought here."

"Its risky," Scott said. "We know our uncle can be trusted but bringing an outsider here."

Jeff considered what to do now. The final call was his. He looked down at his unconscious youngest son. Alan looked peaceful now but who knew what was happening inside him. They needed help here, help from someone who dealt with metahumans and knew what to expect. But as Scott said bringing an outsider to the island was risky. If there was a disaster somewhere in the world and they needed to go then the secrets of International Rescue would be exposed.

He looked at Alan again and came to a decision.

"We'll take the risk," he said. "I'll contact Peter myself. Watch him while I'm gone call me immediately if he wakes up."

"Yes father," Scott replied for all of them.

With that Jeff turned and headed off to his office to contact Peter. Hopefully Peter knew someone in Dakota City who could help them.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

Tracy Inc

Dakota City

Peter Davison sat in the quiet of his office on the top floor of the crescent shaped Tracy Inc building that was one of the newest and sleekest skyscrapers in Dakota City. The building had only been finished two years ago and now served as the North American regional headquarters of Tracy Inc the now global corporate empire built by his brother in law. Though Tracy Inc wasn't Jeff Tracy's greatest achievement, that one was much more secret.

And it was called International Rescue. Peter was one of the few people in the world who knew that the Tracy's were the rescuing heroes that in the mere four years since operations had begun had become revered the world over for there selfless bravery and courage. He knew because he'd helped Jeff build it and it had been built in memory of his sister after all.

While he was looking at a computer screen showing a quarterly report from marketing that he would have to review before sending it to Jeff he wasn't really paying attention to it. Instead he found his thoughts drifting to Jeff and the boys. It had been awhile since he'd seen them last and he was thinking of booking some holiday time – not that he really needed to since he was basically the boss where Tracy Inc's activities in North America were concerned and answered only directly to Jeff – and going to Tracy Island and spending some time with his brother in law and nephews. Who knew they might even convince John to come down from Thunderbird Five for a bit and they could all be together for a time, it would be nice.

A sudden soft beeping caught his attention and abruptly all thoughts of planning a holiday to Tracy Island vanished from his head, as did thoughts of reviewing the quarterly report. The soft beeping coming from a hidden buzzer in the desk was alerting him that he was being called but not regarding Tracy Inc. But before he could do anything he needed to do something.

Quietly he flipped open a hidden panel and pressed one of the two switches hidden there. The switch read his thumb print and activated a security system that had been built into this part of the building from the start. Immediately the floor to ceiling window that made up one wall of the office went opaque and a metal shield slid over the office door preventing anyone from accessing the room.

Then he pressed the second control and a slit appeared in his desk and a small screen rose from the desk and lit up showing a familiar face. And Peter smiled warmly.

"Hello Jeff what a pleasant surprise," he said. "It's nice to see you."

"Hello Peter its good to see you too," Jeff replied. "But this isn't a social call I'm afraid."

"I gathered as much otherwise why call me this way," Peter replied. "How can I help Jeff?"

"It's a mixture of advice and help that I need. Do you know anything about metahumans Peter."

"Aside from the fact that the bad ones keep giving the police around here headaches no," Peter replied confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Its Alan." Peter raised an eyebrow why was Jeff asking him about metahumans and mentioning his youngest nephew in the same conversation. Then Jeff spoke again. "He just turned into one."

"Alan's a metahuman," Peter asked shocked. "But ho.." Then like Jeff before him he remembered Alan's exposure during the first big bang. "The first big bang and Margaret's visit."

"That's the only explanation. But for one of the few times in my life I have no idea what to expect and Brains is clueless and all."

"Brains clueless about something that's a rarity," Peter commented. "I don't know anything specific about metahumans but I know two people who do. They're bound to since there both metahumans themselves."

"Your talking about Static and Gear," Jeff answered knowingly.

"Yes. I think I can get hold of Gear," Peter replied. "Static's away at the moment where he's gone I don't know. If I can then I can bring him to the island and he could probably help."

"Can he be trusted," Jeff asked. "If you bring him hear he could see things that few people know about." _He could see the Thunderbirds,_ was what Jeff was really saying.

"I believe he can be. I've never heard of Static or Gear breaking their word once they give it. And I would make him give his word not to speak of what he sees on Tracy Island – if he sees anything – to anyone." Jeff seemed to consider for a few moments.

"Very well bring him here," Jeff said at last.

"I'll get hold of him then bring him to the island as soon as possible."

"Thank you Peter."

"You know I'm always glad to help Jeff. I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon Peter." Jeff signed off and the screen went blank before lowering back into the desk.

Peter turned off the security isolation system then opened a drawer in the desk and withdrew a small walkie-talkie with yellow and black electric markings and a silver finish. Static had given this to him a little while ago so he could call for his or Gear aid if he needed. Which was frequent considering how often Tracy Inc was targeted by those metahumans who were criminals.

Taking a breath wondering how he was going to explain all this to Gear he pressed a control on the side and spoke.

"Gear can you hear me," he said.

**

* * *

Elsewhere In Dakota**

Richie Foley a.k.a Gear smiled in victory as the computer terminal lit up and began running self-diagnostic checks. Standing up where he had been crouched to fit the new power supply he looked around the room that was serving as his and Static's new headquarters. There old headquarters in the gas station had been demolished three years ago as part of an urban regeneration scheme for that part of Dakota City.

For a little while they'd been stuck then old Morris Grant a.k.a Soul Power to older generations had stepped in and given them the keys to his old base the power pad though both Richie and Virgil had agreed that they wouldn't call it by that name. That had been four months ago and ever since when he had free time between work and superhero stuff he'd been updating and in most cases replacing the obsolete equipment in the power pad with new up to date equipment. Fortunately since between them he and Virgil owned there own business rather than being employed by anyone he could make the time.

The sudden bleeping of his shock vox made him jump. Wondering what was wrong now or if it was Virgil calling him he walked over to the main terminal and picked up the offending object and switched it on out of its stand by mode.

"Gear can you hear me," a familiar male voice said from the vox. He recognised him immediately as being Peter Davison. Immediately he was alert, usually Peter only called if Tracy Inc was under attack from one metahuman gang or another.

Which was common since many of the gangs of teenage metahumans seemed to make a habit of harassing Tracy Inc's facilities in the city. And both Richie and Virgil were willing to bet that it wasn't coincidence that they did that. They suspected that Edwin Alva was covertly behind it, wanting to drive his biggest rival out of town so his company could be the biggest company in town again – something that Tracy Inc had taken from him. Unfortunately they couldn't prove it. Alva wasn't foolish enough to leave a trace.

"Yes I hear you Mr Davison," he replied in his best business voice into the shock vox. "What's up? Are you under attack?"

"Negative Gear but I or rather Jeff needs your help." _Whose Jeff,_ Richie thought then realised, _he means Jeff Tracy himself. What would one of the richest men in the world want my help for?_

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"I cannot really explain over the radio. It's a somewhat delicate matter. Can you come and see me here?"

"Certainly," Richie replied more than a little intrigued now. His superfast, super smart brain was trying to come up with scenario's to explain why the Tracy's wanted his help but he couldn't think of anything. He didn't have enough information to even hazard a guess. "I'll be there shortly."

"I'll tell security to let you through," Peter replied. "Thank you Gear."

"Not a problem Mr Davison. I'll see you soon." He signed off and went to get into his full uniform all the while still wondering why on Earth Jeff Tracy wanted his help.

He was still thinking about it when he landed outside the crescent shaped Tracy Inc building. Blue spotlights at its base shone up against the face of the building illuminating the grand looking structure in the darkness of the night. Tonight there was no moon and high clouds obscured the sky so the building stood out more than normal.

The ornamental fountain in front of the building was also illuminated from underneath by soft blue light making the water glow softly.

Walking past the fountain he walked up to the main entrance and went inside. The security guard at the main desk noticed him immediately.

"Hello Gear," the guard said. "Mr Davison is expecting you. Do you know the way to his office."

"Where is it?" Gear asked not sure of the building layout, as he'd not really been in the main building before.

"Top floor end of the east wing," the guard answered as he pressed a button that let Gear through the security barriers between him and the lifts. Gear nodded his thanks before walking through the open barrier and pressing a button that called the lift.

* * *

The lift doors opened with a ping and Gear stepped out and was surprised to see Peter waiting patiently for him.

"Welcome Gear," Peter said holding out his hand. Gear took it and they shook hands. "Please come with me."

A couple of moments later they were both sitting down in Peter's office and Peter again turned on the security isolation system startling Gear who hadn't realised that the building incorporated this kind of technology.

"There now we can talk privately," Peter replied. "Now I know your curious as to why I asked you to come here."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"As I said earlier Jeff needs your help or rather your advice."

"Your on a first name basis with your boss he must really like you," Gear commented. Peter chuckled.

"Its not that. Jeff's family," he replied. "He was my sisters husband. Even though my sisters dead were still family."

"Ah. So what does he need me for?"

"To help with my youngest nephew," Peter replied. "Let me explain." He told Gear about that night ten years ago how Alan had been exposed to the metagas but had seemingly been unaffected, yet how now he'd just shown he was a metahuman.

"Jeff's at a complete loss of what to do and want's some advice," Peter finished. "None of us know what to expect. We don't know if Alan's still going to be Alan or what powers he has – at least I don't know."

"Powers vary with individuals no two are ever the same," Gear answered. "Though there are some general guide lines with these things these days. You say Alan was exposed ten years ago but he's only changed now."

"Yes."

"That is strange," Gear admitted. "The delay is much longer than anything I've ever heard of. I think I need to scan Alan Tracy carefully. Then I might be able to give you some answers."

"I suspected that you would say that," Peter replied. "We can go to Tracy Island now if your agreeable."

"Sure. But how do we get there. I cannot fly that far even though the fuel supply for my boots is self sustaining."

"You won't have to I can take you," Peter replied. "But before we go I need you to promise me something."

"Oh?"

"On our journey and when we get to Tracy Island you will probably see things that very few people in this world know about," Peter told him. "I need you to promise that you won't reveal them to anyone including Static."

Gear was surprised by the request and he couldn't help but wonder what it was the Tracy's were so desperate to keep secret. There was only one way to find out. And while he knew Virgil wouldn't like him keeping something secret from him he could do it.

"You have my word," he replied at last. Peter smiled then turned off the security isolation system.

"Come with me then please."

* * *

A few minutes later Peter's car pulled out of the underground parking area and began heading out of the city but in the opposite direction to the airport which was on the other side of the city from Tracy Inc.

"Ah aren't we going the wrong way," Gear asked looking over at Peter from the passenger seat.

"No this is the quickest way out of the city."

"But the airports back the other way."

"That is true but who said were going on a plane to get to Tracy Island."

"Then how else are we supposed to get there. Speed boat," Gear asked.

"That would take days since the islands far out in the south pacific. Don't worry how were going to get there Gear you will see soon enough. And I think you'll be surprised."

Gear looked at Peter in curiosity wondering what on Earth he was planning. And beginning to wonder if he'd made the right decision to go with Peter. Something about the whole situation was odd. Yet he didn't feel threatened at least at the moment. Still he determined to keep a close watch and be ready to act if he needed to.

They left the city via the main highway and immediately turned off onto one of the side roads and there speed began increasing. Gear watched the digital speed display as there speed went up and up rising from a sedate 30 mph to almost 150 mph in seconds. Yet he felt absolutely no acceleration at all. _What's going on here,_ he thought, _what have I gone and gotten myself into._ He saw that there speed was still rising and he couldn't believe it. No car should be able to go this fast.

Then he observed Peter press a small switch on the dashboard and Gear immediately heard something and his interface with backpack reported that the robots sensors were detecting a change in the configuration of the car. There speed continued to increase until to Gears mounting astonishment the front wheels lifted off the ground followed almost immediately by the back wheels. The car was now flying and climbing into the night sky at incredible rate.

A look out the window showed that there was a wing now sticking out from the side of the car and some sort of small jet engine on a nacelle had emerged from the side of the car. He was willing to be that there was another engine on the other side as well.

The technology astounded him and when he looked to the front windshield he now saw it displaying something like a fighters heads up display in holographic characters. He read some of them. They were height and speed indicators and he saw that they were travelling far faster than a jet fighter but he still felt no G-forces when he knew he should be. He always saw a display saying stealth active and showing a representation of the car surrounded by a field of some sort.

"Are we invisible," he asked.

"To sensors yes but not to the naked eye," Peter replied as he concentrated on flying the car while internally smiling to himself. Lady Penelope wasn't the only one who got to travel in style in a true super car.

"How can you do all this?" Gear asked. "Are you a secret agent or something."

Peter chuckled as Gear asked that. Him a secret agent! Well truth be told he was in away but not one who was as active as some agents like Lady Penelope. Though if Jeff ever needed some information found out in North America he was invariably asked to find it.

"I suppose you could say I am," he replied smiling. "But not for any government on or off this planet."

"Then who do you work for?" Gear asked. "If you don't work for a government or agency then who do you work for."

Peter got the distinct impression that now that he was onto something Gear wouldn't give up until he got the answers that he wanted. And while the flight to Tracy Island would only take an hour he didn't want to be pestered all the way. So he made a decision right there and then to tell Gear and he already had his assurance that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"You want to know who I work for," he asked.

"Yes," Gear replied.

"Very well then. Its International Rescue."

Behind his helmet Gear's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. International Rescue! He didn't know they even had agents like most people he assumed that they had no need of them. Then he silently berated himself for not realising the truth himself. The technology that had to be behind this car was the same technology that was behind the Thunderbirds and there was only one group in the world who had that kind of technology.

Then another thought came. If Peter worked for International Rescue then that could only mean that the Tracy's were International Rescue. They might even be the Thunderbirds.

"One more question then I'll let you fly in peace," he said to Peter.

"What is it?"

"Are the Tracy's the Thunderbirds?" Peter looked over at him for a moment and decided he might as well say and having a quiet flight would be worth it. And he did trust Gear not to tell anyone about what he'd already seen. And he would probably find out soon anyway especially when they landed on Tracy Island.

"Yes. Except for Alan he's not old enough yet."

Then Peter returned to flying the car and Gear for his part leaned back in his seat and waited. Waited and wondered what wonders he might see on Tracy Island after he'd figured out what kind of metahuman Alan Tracy was.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

Tracy Island

Alan Tracy returned to consciousness with a soft groan. For a few moments he was confused wondering what had happened to him, how had he gotten into the living room. And then shivered as he remembered the pain, that strange overwhelming pain and the strange sensations that led up to that terrifying incident when he couldn't breath.

As he opened his eyes he found his brothers, father and friends standing over him looking concerned. Yet he also got the impression that something more was up with them than concern for him. They seemed he didn't know surprised by something, something to do with him. What that was he had no idea.

Slowly he sat up shaking his head to clear a strange sensation that he couldn't really describe. He was also aware of a strangeness inside himself. How he knew that he didn't know but he knew that somehow in someway he had changed. How he'd changed he did know but he just knew that somehow he had. And that frightened him. Why did he suddenly feel different? What inside him had changed? And why had it happened so suddenly and so painfully. He didn't think that somehow his brothers had experienced anything like that awful pain when they'd been growing up. In fact he was absolutely certain of it.

"What happened," he asked hoping they would be able to give him an idea of what happened out there.

"You don't know," Gordon asked. "You made ice appear out of nowhere and went kind of transparent on us."

"I did," Alan exclaimed looking at the brother that was closest to him in age wondering if he was joking. Gordon was after all the practical joker of the Tracy family.

"You did," Scott confirmed. Alan still looked disbelieving.

"But how could I do that," Alan asked. "Last thing I remember clearly is heading back to the table with orange juice then pain again and then not being able to breath."

"Again," Jeff interrupted. "You've had pain before." Alan looked uncomfortable.

"Twice," he answered his father reluctantly. "First was at school just before you showed up at that oil rig rescue. But it was gone in a moment and no where near as bad. The second was just after I got here. I was in my room when boom there it was but it still wasn't as bad as it was out there and nothing happened."

"Why didn't you say anything," Jeff asked.

"What time did I have," Alan replied. Jeff had to acknowledge that Alan had a point there. Though what had happened had made it seem longer Alan had only been home for two hours.

"How could I do what Gordon said I did," Alan asked. "I mean I not a…" he cut off and his eyes widened as the realisation dawned. He shook his head refusing to accept it. He couldn't, couldn't be a metahuman. He didn't want to be a freak. _I'm not a metahuman, I'm not,_ he thought.

Jeff exchanged concerned looks with his other three earthbound sons and in fact with everyone else in the room. It was obvious that Alan had just figured out what he was, but was refusing to accept it.

Alan started to get up from the couch still denying what he knew in his heart to be true. He was a metahuman. But he didn't want to be. He wanted to be normal, not a monster or a freak. Before he could completely clear the couch he felt something happen, something that felt like a wave of power coming from somewhere deep inside him. He fought against it with almost desperate strength. He could not be and would not be a metahuman.

But not matter what he did to block it the power came surging to the fore and he felt his hands begin to tingle. He looked down and raised his hands so he could look into his palms. He watched helpless and horrified as his hands literally began to glow with a strange blue light like some kind of nimbus that pulsed and flowed around his hands. And water drops immediately began to fall from around the perimeter of the glow. Instantly a puddle of water began to form on the hardwood floor.

Everyone gaped in surprise at seeing the blue glow and the spreading pool of water. Although astounded by the appearance of a third power in Alan, Jeff was alarmed at the look of horror on Alan's face as his hands glowed brightly.

"Alan you've got to stop them," he heard Scott say.

"I'm trying," Alan snapped back concentrating trying to stop the power surging down his arms to his hands. It took awhile and he was aware that his trainers were now completely soaked and the pool of water was growing wider by the second. But somehow eventually he managed to stop it and the energy glow vanished from his hands.

Though he was now standing in the middle of a pool of water Alan just stared at his hands for a good few moments then not thinking and not really caring at the moment he turned and ran outside. He paid little attention to the dusk that was beginning to fall on the island he just ran.

"Alan," Jeff called after him but Alan gave no sign of having heard him. "Someone clean this water up I'm going after him." He then set off after his youngest son who seemed to be running in sheer blind panic.

Alan's brothers and friends watched Jeff leave after Alan.

"It doesn't look like Alan's taking this well at all," Virgil commented.

"Would you if you suddenly found out that you're a metahuman," Gordon asked.

"Probably not," Virgil admitted. "I'd probably freak just like Alan."

"I would for sure," Gordon added.

"Excuse me," Kyrano said and the three Tracy brothers, Tin-Tin, Fermat and Penelope moved aside as Kyrano accompanied by Parker appeared with mops and began clearing up the very big puddle Alan had created.

"I hope Alan's going to be alright," Gordon said.

"I am sure he will be," Scott replied.

* * *

Alan ran for awhile eventually he came to stop and bent over trying to catch his breath his hands on his knees. He looked at where his hands were resting on his knees. Hand's that looked completely normal yet moments ago had been surrounded by a blue glow that made water come out of nowhere. _I don't want this,_ he thought, _I want to be normal. Why has this happened to me! Why!_

As he thought that he felt his eyes begin to sting. A tear fell from his eye and in moments he was leaning on a rock and crying full force. He knew he should try to be strong, to be a man but he couldn't. This was just too much for him to bear. _Why did this have to happen to me,_ he thought, _why._

That was how Jeff found him a few moments later leaning against a rock crying his eyes out. _He's not taking this well at all,_ Jeff thought, _not well at all._ Jeff was surprised by how well he himself was taking it. Maybe it was because somewhere in the back of his mind he'd somehow known that it was possible that something like this might happen to Alan one day.

"Alan," he said softly and held open his arms.

Alan was startled when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw his father standing there holding his arms open. He took the offer of comfort without question and in moments his head was buried in his fathers chest. And he felt his fathers strong arms envelop him in a comforting embrace.

"Why has this happened to me dad," Alan wept into his father's chest. "Why."

"The why doesn't matter," Jeff told him softly. "All that matters is we are going to get through this son were going to get through this."

"I don't want this," Alan sobbed. "I want to be normal I don't want to be a freak."

"Now you listen here Alan Tracy," Jeff told him strongly. "You are not a freak. Yes you've got powers that the rest of us don't have but you're not a freak. You are my son not a freak and I don't want to hear you call yourself that ever again."

"You say that now," Alan said pulling back. "But suppose I change more. What if I turn into a monster."

"If you were going to turn into a monster Alan it probably would have happened already," Jeff told him. "And if you did turn into a monster it wouldn't matter to me, or to your brothers. We'd always love you no matter what you looked like.

"Alan I can't pretend to understand what you are probably feeling right now," Jeff continued. "But you don't have to go through it alone. We're here for you. No matter what happens."

Alan smiled at his father's words feeling as though some great weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. A weight he had not even known was really there, he hadn't realised how afraid he'd been of his family rejecting him because of what he happened to him.

Jeff was relieved when he saw a smile appear on his youngest son's face. He was about to speak when his wristcom chirped for attention. _Talk about awkward timing,_ he thought. He could see Alan laughing to himself obviously amused by the wristcom's timing. The wristcom chirped again.

"Okay, okay," Jeff said irritated. Raising the comm unit he accepted the call and Scott's face appeared on the screen in place of the normal digital time display. "What is it Scott."

"Dad our tracking systems are picking up an approaching vehicle in stealth mode. We've identified it as Uncle Peter's car." _That was quick, _Jeff thought, _I only called Peter an hour and a half ago._

"Very well prepare to receive," Jeff ordered.

"Sure thing dad." Scott signed off then.

"Uncle Peter's coming here," Alan asked surprised and happy that his uncle was coming. Peter was practically the only one who ever talked about mom. Dad and his brothers found the subject of Margaret Tracy too painful to talk about much and in detail.

Alan was always curious about his mom wondering what kind of person she had been. Uncle Peter knew how much he wanted to know about his mom so he did tell him some things about her when they were alone and when he was in the mood to do so. Thanks to his uncle he knew that personality wise he was quiet close to his mother in the way he loved life and wanting to live it to the full. Though Peter was fond of saying that even at her worst Margaret had never been as reckless as he could be sometimes, or even close.

"Yes," Jeff confirmed. "And he's bringing someone with him who might be able to help you and us understand what's happened to you."

"Who?" Alan asked knowing it had to be someone really special for dad to allow Peter to bring them to the island.

"Gear." Alan's eyes widened in surprise. Gear! Naturally he knew who Gear was, he'd looked up to both Static and Gear all his life. A pair of metahumans who used there powers to protect others, how could anyone not admire them for using there powers in that manner.

"Gear!" he repeated.

"Yes. We better go back to the house. We need to be there when they arrive," Jeff said. He held out a hand to Alan. "You coming." Alan nodded and carefully took his fathers hand.

Together they began the trek back to the house.


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Peter smiled as he saw the familiar silhouette of Tracy Island appear on the navigational system of his heads up display. He couldn't see it through the windscreen but that was only natural since the sun had gone down and the island wasn't brightly illuminated except for the lights around the main house. And those didn't radiate nearly bright enough to be seen properly from here.

But he didn't need to see the island the navigational systems built into the car knew it was there. A symbol flashed up on his display the car had just been scanned by the islands security system which could see through the cars stealth system with no trouble at all after all it had been designed by the same person who designed the stealth system used by the cars and the Thunderbirds i.e. Brains.

Peter pressed a single button on his steering wheel sending an acknowledging pulse to the island. And a second later a series of rings outlining an approach trajectory appeared on his screen. He would begin his approach for landing in a few moments. He glanced briefly over at his passenger to see that Gear had seemingly dozed off. Though the faceplate of his helmet he could see that his eyes were closed and he was leaning against the side of the door.

"Gear," he called softly and the metahuman genius awoke with a start.

"Wha…what," Gear asked looking around momentarily startled and at a loss to his whereabouts and then he remembered. "Sorry I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep."

"It's okay I just woke you up because we'll be landing in a few moments. Now you must excuse me while I follow this landing course."

"Sure."

Gear watched interested as Peter flew the car through a series of holographic rings that outlined a course with a downward loop to the island that he could see on the navigation display as a holographic wire frame image on the windscreen.

In moments they were flying level only a few feet above the ocean surface and heading straight for the island. And Gear began to get a little concerned as they were heading straight for a vertical cliff and showed no sign of pulling up.

"Ugh shouldn't we pull up," he said. Peter smiled he could imagine what Gear was worried about though he himself knew they had nothing to fear.

"Relax Gear were in no danger," Peter told him and chuckled as Gear looked at him as if he was crazy.

Indeed Gear was wondering if Peter was indeed crazy. He knew that they would be killed instantly – and make a hell of a mess – if they hit the cliff at this speed. He silently debated if he should have backpack take-over control of the flight systems and veer them off. But before he could decide he saw lights come on in the cliff face highlighting a section of the rock, which was parting to reveal a hidden doorway. _Of course,_ he thought, _a hidden hanger entrance._

"See," Peter told him.

"I see. You had me worried there." Peter laughed then concentrated on guiding them in.

They passed through the concealed entrance and were flying along a circular tunnel that in the islands distant volcanic past had been a lava tube. Though the tunnel had been lined with metal with inset lights. As they flew down the tunnel that lead deep into the island Peter reduced their speed until they were only just staying in the air.

The tube gave way into an underground hanger facility where two more cars similar to his were parked. Landing the car he switched it back into car mode retracting the wings and jet engines before manoeuvring into a parking spot and turning off the engine.

"Come on," he said to Gear as he opened the driver side door and got out. Gear also got out and looking down the side of the car was surprised that there were no seams in the bodywork of the car where the engine nacelles and wings had been projecting from the main body of the vehicle. Yet sophisticated sensor systems he'd built into backpack showed that they were there. The camouflage job was very impressive so was the way the entrance to this hanger had been hidden.

Peter cleared his throat. And Gear jerked his head around.

"Are you coming Gear or are you just going to stare at the side of my car," Peter asked amused.

"Sorry," Gear replied as he walked around the car and came to stand beside Peter.

"This way," Peter said gesturing to the side.

Letting Peter take the lead Gear followed him out of the hanger and into concrete lined corridor that let to a station for some sort of internal monorail. A car sat waiting patiently for them and they climbed aboard. The doors closed almost immediately and the car began moving on own volition since they'd not imputed any commands.

"Where are we going," Gear asked as the monorail began speeding through what seemed like a long tunnel that was probably originally another lava tube. It was almost pitch black outside the only light really coming from the car and cones of light cast by marker beacons that he quickly calculated were placed every three meters. The blackness reminded him of the subway system under Dakota though he hadn't ridden on it for years. As Gear he didn't need to as he could fly anywhere he wanted and as Richie he would just get into his car and drive.

"Our ultimate destination is the residential complex up on the surface," Peter replied. "But it's on the other side of the island from here. This monorail will take us to the main underground complex we can take a lift up to the main house from there." Gear nodded his understanding as the car speeded along its way.

In moments it exited into a large brightly illuminated cavern. Far below neatly lined up facing doors that probably lead to another cavern were a variety of machines all with international rescue insignia. Gear recognised them as various machines that were used in rescue operations. It was strange seeing them here doing nothing just sitting inert waiting to be called upon.

The monorail followed its track round and they were through that cavern into another short tunnel the opened into a second much larger cavern and below them he could see Thunderbird Two. What he wouldn't give to have a look at the inside of that machine.

A symbol abruptly flashed up on his visor display startling him. He focused a little of his attention on the datastream from backpack. Backpack was picking up a repeating signal of some sort like a beacon. It was faint since it was on a very low frequency that backpack could barely detect but it seemed to be coming from the other side of the cavern where a large cylindrical door stood. A frown appeared on Gear's face, he doubted that there was supposed to be a beacon active here.

"What is it?" Peter asked seeing him frown.

"Backpack is picking up a strange repeating signal on a very low frequency its barely detectable."

"What do you think it is?" Peter asked in concern mental alarm bells going off. There shouldn't be any signals like the one Gear described being generated here.

"I think it's a beacon of somesort," Gear replied.

"A homing beacon," Peter demanded. Gear shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Possibly. A very covert and complex one if it is."

"Where is it coming from?"

Gear turned and point across the hanger to the cylindrical metal door that was only just visible now. Peter followed his gaze and frowned.

"Somewhere beyond that door where does it lead."

"That leads to Thunderbird One's silo. There shouldn't be any signal's coming from there." Peter got to his feet and went to the monorail's communication panel though they would be stopping in a few moments. He needed to alert Jeff to the possibility of the unthinkable having occurred, that someone might have planted a tracking device on Thunderbird One. He pressed the call button.

And Scott's face appeared on the vidcom screen immediately. Scott opened his mouth to greet him but Peter jumped in first.

"Scott is your father there?" Scott caught the concern in his uncle's voice.

"He's not here uncle," Scott replied. "Alan realised that he's a metahuman and hasn't taken it well. He ran off, dad went after him but they haven't come back yet. What's wrong?" Quickly Peter explained about the signal that Gear's robot had just picked up.

A look of shock, horror and alarm flashed across Scott's face as he spoke. Shock that there could possibly be a homing beacon, horror and alarm for the same reason.

"Can you meet us at the monorail station with some scanners set to low end radio frequencies we need to find the source of the signal. We think its coming from Thunderbird One but we cannot be sure," Peter said. Scott nodded.

"We'll be right there," Scott answered then signed off.

Scott got up from the communications unit in the main living room to see Gordon, Virgil, Brains and Fermat looking at him in curiosity. Tin Tin, Kyrano and Onaha had left the room to clear up the uneaten dinners. Onaha would cook something else a little later when everyone felt like eating something they didn't feel like doing at the moment. As for Penelope and Parker they'd had to leave to return to England though they had wanted to stay but they'd had to go. Penelope after all had to go to a garden party tomorrow in UK time, a garden party being held by Queen Elizabeth, so it was one social engagement that she could not miss under any circumstances.

"What is it Scott," Virgil asked.

"Yeah what's going on," Gordon added.

"Uncle Peter thinks that someone has somehow managed to attach a homing beacon of somekind to Thunderbird One."

"What that should be impossible," Brains exclaimed as Virgil and Gordon gasped in shock. "I designed it so that would be impossible. What makes Peter think that."

"What makes Peter think what," Jeff's voice abruptly said. Everyone spun around to see Jeff coming back into the room through the open doors to the swimming pool and sundeck area. Alan was walking behind him and everyone noticed that he looked like he'd been crying.

"Uncle Peter thinks that someone has somehow managed to attach a homing beacon of somekind to Thunderbird One," Scott explained again. Jeff's eyes went wide. "He thinks it because Gear's robot has picked up a repeating signal on a very low radio frequency coming from the Thunderbird One silo. He says it's like a beacon of somekind. Peter wants us to meet him with some scanners so we can find what exactly is causing it."

"You and Brains get down there," Jeff ordered immediately. "Take the scanners Peter indicated. Find that signal and shut it off."

"F.A.B," Scott replied as he and Brains took off first for an equipment storeroom to pick up the scanners and then for the monorail station.

Jeff turned to Virgil.

"Virgil go to the sensor control room and turn our perimeter scanners to full active mode turn on the underwater detectors as well. If someone has bugged Thunderbird One then we should be alert for possible uninvited guests."

"F.A.B." Virgil took off as well heading for the hidden panel in another room that would give access to the sensor control room.

"What can I do dad," Gordon asked silently hoping he wouldn't have to do anything major he wanted to talk with Alan on his own as it was obvious that Alan wasn't taking this whole turning into a metahuman thing well. And he couldn't blame his kid brother for feeling that way. He would have freaked as well if it happened to him.

Jeff caught that Gordon didn't really want to do anything and it fitted in with what he needed to do next. He needed to go to his office and fill John up on Thunderbird Five in on what had happened to Alan as he still didn't know. Jeff realised that he should have told John earlier just after he'd called Peter but for some reason it had slipped his mind and he realised that he hadn't been fair to his second oldest son by not telling him earlier about Alan turning out to be a metahuman. He knew John would immediately worry about Alan and would continue to do so until his tour of duty on the station was up at the end of next week and he got to see Alan in person. John always worried about his brothers but especially Alan. Though there was a difference of eight years between them Alan and John had a strange sort of bond that no one could explain. John wasn't quiet as close to Alan as Gordon but he wasn't far off.

"Gordon I want you to stay here with Alan and Fermat. I need to go and speak to John."

"Ok dad."

Jeff turned away and once again headed for his office. Fermat looking at Alan and Gordon saw that they really needed to speak alone.

"I'm going to my room for a little bit," he said before leaving the room for the separate chalet he and his father shared. Kyrano and his family lived in a similar chalet only the Tracy's lived in the main house full time.

Now that they were on their own Gordon sat down on one of the couches and to his total lack of surprise Alan sat beside him and leaned against him not wanting to talk just a little bit of comfort from the brother he was closest too. Gordon was happy to oblige and gently put his arm across his younger brothers shoulders pulling Alan in close and letting him know by the simple contact that as far as he was concerned Alan was still Alan, still his brother even if he was now a metahuman.

Alan read the silent message and knew that Gordon meant it and he realised that dad was right. The fact that he was a metahuman was irrelevant to his family they were here for him. And for really the first time since his powers had abruptly appeared Alan really, really knew that everything was going to be all right on the family side of things at least.


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

When Scott and Brains arrived at the station for the monorail – which ran beneath most of the island connecting different facilities in different parts of the tropical paradise to each other – they found Peter and Gear waiting for them. Normally upon seeing his uncle Scott would have rushed up to give him a hug. All the Tracy boys were close to Peter but at the moment he couldn't the situation was too important for emotion to get in the way. At this moment in time Scott was in business mode as he would be if he were out on a rescue.

Fortunately Peter seemed to notice and indeed seemed to be in a similar mode at least at the moment. Once the beacon signal had been located and shut down then they could greet each other properly.

"Hello Brains. Have you brought the scanners," Peter asked Brains.

"Y…y…yes," Brains replied stammering like his son did in an urgent situation. "I br…br…brought three."

"That should be enough," Gear replied. "I don't need a scanner I've got backpack," he silently commanded backpack to raise a tendril tipped with a scan unit. The little robot on his back did so and a mechanical tendril rose to just above the level of his shoulder and began moving back and forth in a scanning motion.

"Handy little robot," Scott commented even as Brains handed out the scanners.

"Believe me tracking down a covert homing signal will hardly scratch the surface of backpacks abilities," Gear replied. "How do we get down to the hanger floor from here?"

"Here," Peter replied pointing to a lift in the wall.

They all piled into the lift it was a bit of a tight squeeze as the lift was only really meant for three people at a time and was rarely used by more than one person at a time. Normally when being deployed on a mission the Tracy's accessed their Thunderbirds through specialised shoots in the control room. Despite the tight squeeze they managed to get into the lift as it automatically began to lower down to the hanger floor.

The lift reached the ground in moment and they piled out and using their scanners and backpack began to trace the beacon signal to its source.

"It's definitely coming from Thunderbird One," Peter said as all their readings showed it was coming from Thunderbird One's launch silo.

"Then lets find the blasted beacon and shut it off," Scott said as he input the security code the opened the heavy blast proof doors. They walked into a space beneath the engine block a darkish room lit by blue lights lining the silo. The floor wasn't quiet even either; as it was split up into a series of ducts that when opened during the launch sequence would take the exhaust from TB1's thrusters and channel it away from the underground complex. All in all the space under the engines was not a comfortable place to be.

Looking up the sides they could see the sleek graceful rocket looming over them held steady in place by massive docking clamps extending from the wall.

As soon as they entered the space though the scanners and backpack went crazy. The beacon signal was unbelievably strong here. It only took a moment to determine that the beacon signal wasn't coming from one specific point on or in Thunderbird One but from the entire hull of the rocket.

"How can it be coming from the whole of the hull," Peter wondered aloud as he shut off his scanner the beeping was getting to him.

"I d…d…don't know," Brains stuttered out frowning up at the gleaming silver and blue outer skin of the thunderbird.

"Well the tracker cannot be liquid based," Gear commented. "The slipstream created during flight would get rid of it before it could seep through the paint work. There is only one way that I can think of that a tracer beacon could be introduced to the whole hull."

Brains looked over at Gear wondering what the metahuman genius was thinking about when he said that. And then the realisation dawned.

"Nanobots," he said looking at the younger man impressed.

"Precisely," Gear confirmed. "Whoever planted this thing must have known that all they'd need do was somehow get nanobots onto the hull in a localised area. The nanobots would then spread making more of themselves from materials taken from the hull itself until they reached a number powerful enough to generate the beacon signal."

"If that's the case then how do we get the blasted things off," Scott asked inwardly miffed that someone had used his 'baby' for this purpose. "Any idea's Brains."

"I'm a…afraid not," Brains admitted. Though he knew quiet a bit about nanotechnology, as the field was interesting he'd never dealt with it directly. The closest he got to it was reading papers and going to conferences being given on the subject.

"It's actually quiet easy," Gear broke in. "There is only one way to really get rid of nanobots and it's with more nanobots programmed to seek and destroy the other nanobots. I could easily modify a zap cap to deliver a nanobot charge to the hull it will only take a few minutes."

"You have nanobots with you," Peter asked.

"Of a sort. Backpack has some for self-repair purposes, taking some from backpack and modifying them will not take long. But I would need the proper tools."

"My lab," Brains said. "I m…m… most likely have the tools."

"Then we should go."

"This way," Brains said leading Gear back out to the main hanger.

Peter turned to look at Scott.

"I think you better let Jeff know what's going on I'll keep an eye on them. We don't want them getting sidetracked by other things. You know what scientists can be like," he said. Scott chuckled.

"Yeah I know. I'll let dad know what's going on."

"But first," Peter said moving closer and pulling Scott into a hug. Although startled Scott returned the loving hug and for a moment forgot about everything that was going on with Alan, the beacon signal, everything. He was just happy to be with his uncle again.

Then Peter pulled pack and Scott went back into IR mode and raised his wristcom to call his father and update him on what was going on.

**

* * *

Jeff Tracy's Office**

A Few Minutes Earlier

Jeff walked into his office the lights turning on automatically when he walked into the spacious room. Moving over to his desk he sat down and switched on his terminal that connected to the islands main computer system. The terminal lit up immediately and he skimmed through the functions until he found the place where he could input a specialised access code.

Immediately the screen changed from business information that it had been tracking to be replaced with the same style of display you would see on one of the thunderbirds. The stylised T.I symbol of Tracy Inc also vanished to be replaced by the insignia of International Rescue. Now that he was in to the right system he accessed the satellite communications array and hailed Thunderbird Five.

John appeared on the screen immediately looking a little surprised, as the nightly check in wasn't due for another half-hour.

"Hi dad," John said from the screen.

"John. How are things going up there."

"I could do with a pizza you know any place that delivers," John responded smiling. It was how their opening exchange always went. Jeff would ask how things were going up on Thunderbird Five and John would ask for a pizza.

"Thirty minutes or free right," Jeff replied humour in his tone. John took up with the proper status report from there.

"There's a forest fire in Russia, a typhoon is bearing down on Singapore but other than that everything is quiet," John replied. "So what's happening down there on planet Tracy?"

"Alan's home for the holidays. In fact Alan's the reason I called early."

"What's he done now," John asked a note of fond exasperation in his voice his youngest brother could really be a troublemaker when he wanted. Especially when he and Gordon got together to plan one of their infamous pranks on everyone else.

"He hasn't done anything," Jeff said. "But something has happened with him that's going to affect all of us." A look of concern appeared on John's face he had caught the tone of his father's voice and knew that something major had happened with Alan.

"What happened? Is Alan alright?" John asked.

"He's fine its just… there is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. He's a metahuman."

John's eyes went wide and a look of total shock appeared on his face. For a few moments John found that he was not able to speak he was so shocked.

"A metahuman," he repeated at last. "How on Earth could Alan be a metahuman. Never mind it's not important to know how. Is he all right? Does he even…"

"He looks just the same as he always has," Jeff broke in. "He hasn't changed form or anything like that."

"Then how."

"Do we know he's a metahuman. That's easy." Jeff explained what had happened at the poolside when Alan's powers had come so suddenly and so painfully to the surface, and what happened later in the living room.

"So how has Alan taken all this," John asked looking very concerned.

"Not well," Jeff admitted. "As you would imagine. He's shocked and frightened. I think I've eased his fear a little bit he was scared that we'd reject him. That he'd be outcast."

"How could he even think that," John exclaimed. "Did you tell him otherwise dad."

"Yeah I think I got it through to him. Though with Alan you never know sometimes things seem to go in one ear and come out the other one. Teenagers."

"We all went through that phase dad," John reminded him.

"Don't remind me," Jeff replied internally wincing at how much mayhem there had been having a pack of teenagers in the house all at once. To say war zone would have been to underestimate it sometimes. "As I said though I think I've convinced Alan otherwise. And if I haven't then I know Gordon will. I'm hoping Gear can allay the rest of Alan's fears. And give some pointers on how to control his powers."

"Gear? The Gear."

"Yes. I've had Peter bring him here. And he's just uncovered another problem. Someone has somehow managed to put some kind of homing device on Thunderbird One."

"How on earth," John started to say.

"I don't know. I'm hoping Brains and Scott can provide some answers. I've had Virgil put the perimeter scanners on full alert. What I want you do to as well is keep an eye open from up there as well. If you see anything suspicious coming towards the island then let me know."

"Will do dad. I'll keep an eye on that typhoon and forest fire as well if helps needed I'll give you a call."

"Thanks John."

"Give my best wishes to Alan will you dad."

"Certainly." Jeff's wristcom started to bleep for attention. _Not again,_ Jeff thought, _what's with my wristcom and awkward timing tonight._ John clearly heard the wristcom bleeping for on the screen Jeff could see John's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. It was eerily like how Alan had reacted when his wristcom went off earlier.

"You better answer that," John said as the wristcom chirped again. _At least its not my mobile,_ Jeff thought thinking about the irritating ring tone that he kept meaning to change but never got round to doing.

"Yeah I'll check in with you again in the morning," Jeff replied.

"FAB dad," John replied then disappeared from the screen.

Jeff raised his offending wristcom and acknowledged the persistent hail. Scott appeared on the screen.

"What have you found Scott."

"I'm afraid Gear's right dad. Someone did manage to attach a tracking device to Thunderbird One. A nanobot based tracking device." _Nanobot trackers,_ Jeff thought, _now that is devious and ingenious. We never anticipated that kind of tracking system._

"Nanobots. Does Brains have any idea how to neutralise them."

"No father but Gear has. There modifying something called a zap cap with nanobots taken from his robot which he calls backpack of all things." Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at that. "There in Brains lab at the moment. Uncle Peter has gone to keep an eye on them."

"Keep me appraised Scott," Jeff ordered.

"Yes sir." Scott disappeared from the screen and Jeff stood up from his desk and went to head back to the living room to see how Alan was doing.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Five**

John Tracy broke off the communications link with his father and for a moment leaned back in his chair before the main control console in the control room for the advanced and secret space station built by his father. His mind still trying to really process everything his father had told him.

He could barely believe what had happened to Alan especially. Alan turning out to be a metahuman was nothing he – or anyone else – would have really expected certainly not Alan himself. The fact that Alan didn't seem to be taking it well worried him. How he wished he was back on Tracy Island now so he could put his arms around his baby brother and let him know that everything was going to be alright. That it didn't matter to him that he was a metahuman.

But he was stuck up here in Thunderbird Five and would be for another week. After a moment John sighed he was just going to have to put with it. But he silently promised himself to change priorities when he got back down to Earth. Normally when he got back the first thing he did was head to the US mainland for a week to enjoy himself, but this time he promised he would spend some time with Alan and let him know in his own way that everything was okay. That what had happened was perfectly fine with him, that as far he was concerned Alan was still his brother and always would be. That being a metahuman was irrelevant.

After a moment though he sat back up properly turning his attention to the other problem currently facing International Rescue. Increasing power to sensors he turned the on the ocean around Tracy Island. The station would only be in sensor range for another twenty minutes before its orbit took it over the horizon but he would monitor as best as he could until he was out of range. It was all he could do.

For now at least.


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

Brains Lab

Tracy Island

Brains watched interested as Gear worked to modify one of his zap caps to deliver a nanobot charge to the side of Thunderbird One. It was interesting watching the other man work, he was so quick and though some of the tools Brains had provided had been unfamiliar Gear had adapted to them and was now using them like an expert. Brains had to admit that he was impressed with the metahuman genius, once this thing with Thunderbird One was dealt with and Gear had had a chance to look at Alan he would take the opportunity to speak with Gear. It would be nice to exchange ideas with someone who had equal – and possibly even superior – intelligence to himself.

"How are you doing Gear," Peter asked from the door.

"Almost done," Gear replied, not stopping what he was doing as he answered Peter. "Just another minute," he added as he started screwing the zap cap back together.

Within a few more moments he finished screwing the zap cap back together and checked it over to see it was working exactly as it should. It was. Which was a relief if it hadn't he would have had to start all over again. Which could have damaged backpack. He had taken and reprogrammed as many nanobots as he dared from his faithful robot to take any more would risk serious system damage since a number of backpack's functions these days were linked to the robots internal nanobots.

"Done," he said to Peter and Brains.

"Once administered how long will it take to clear the nanobots," Peter asked.

"Not long," Gear replied he did a quick calculation in his head estimating the number or nanobots needed to generate the transmission, the total surface area of Thunderbird One and the time it would take for his nanobots to destroy the target nanobots before dissolving themselves. "Five minutes," he said with certainty.

"Th…th…that was qu…qui…quick," Brains said stammering heavily as he'd been doing a similar calculation in his own head. Gear just shrugged he had gotten so used to his brain working at such a high speed that he now no longer thought about it.

"We should deploy that zap cap then," Peter said heading back out the door. Gear and Brains followed him.

Within moments they were standing underneath Thunderbird One again to find that Scott was still there.

"Good your back," Scott said in greeting. "I've been thinking how are you actually going to get that thing to hit the side of Thunderbird One considering that the throwing angle from down here is impossible."

"Leave that to me," Gear replied smiling backing up a bit until he was clear of the engine block with a clear line of ascent to the top of the silo not that he needed to go all the way up.

Then he turned on his boot jets. He'd replaced his original jet blades a year ago with newer and more advanced antigrav boots. They were quicker and more powerful than his older jet blades and didn't take as much fuel though the self sustaining nature of the fuel source he used meant he didn't have to fork out a fortune on that kind of thing anyway.

He shot up into the side of the silo for a short way until he was level with the red nose cone of Thunderbird One where backpack revealed the nanobot concentration to be at its greatest. Looking he could see a faint oily sheen at one point on the nose cone which is where he guess some sort of projectile carrying the initial load of nanobots in a chemical suspension agent – most likely gallium as it was the one most commonly used for nanobot suspension – had impacted and burst.

Arming the zap cap he threw it at the side of the rocket and the zap cap burst with a loud pop on impact. Immediately on impact the nanobots contained within the zap cap were released onto the hull. Immediately they passed through the outer paint work and began attacking the transmitting nanobots.

By the time Gear landed back at the base of Thunderbird One backpack reported that the transmission had stopped, as there were now no longer enough nanobots to generate the signal.

"The signal's stopped," Scott commented looking at his scanner.

"Yes," Gear agreed reading the data display on his helmet visor. "And the nanobot concentration is dropping much more rapidly than I thought it would. Obviously whoever designed the nano-trackers never anticipated that they would be detected so didn't equip them with a defensive capacity. Complete neutralisation in two minutes."

"What about your nanobots," Scott asked.

"Once they're done with their task they'll dissolve," Gear assured him.

"I see."

**

* * *

The Hood's Submarine**

Four Hundred Miles Away

The Hood once again sat in quiet mediation in his quarters as his sub cruised at maximum speed towards the south pacific island where international rescue's base was located. They would arrive in a few hours and he was quietly preparing himself for what was to follow and to keep his expectation under control. Finally after all these years revenge would soon be his.

"Tracking signal loss," the subs computer abruptly reported. The Hoods eyes flew open. _What,_ he thought.

Standing up he left his quarters and went to the submarines control centre.

"Transom what is going on," he asked. A woman in a cat suit looked up from one of the main consoles.

"We've lost the beacon signal from Thunderbird One," Transom reported frowning at her display. "The Thunderbirds must have found and neutralised the nanobots somehow impressive."

"Is that admiration I hear Transom," Mullion said from where he was working. "You shouldn't admire your enemy."

"On the contrary Mullion," the Hood countered. "You cannot defeat your opponent if you don't know his full capabilities and your own. As Sun Tzu said 'know thy enemy and know thyself and you shall always be victorious'. We now know a little more about the thunderbirds capabilities."

"Yes sir," Mullion replied not really believing. The Hood looked at the huge former wrestler turned metahuman mercenary. He didn't like Mullion's tone at all. He concentrated and anyone noticing would have seen a strange glow come into his eyes.

Mullion abruptly stiffened and gasped in pain as his brain suddenly felt as though it was being held in a vice.

"You must learn to appreciate your enemies strength's Mullion. One of the basic tenants of eastern martial arts is to use and opponents own strength against him. You cannot do that if you do not completely know your opponents power."

He released Mullion from the mind lock and Mullion gasped in relief. Had anyone else done that to him he would have beaten them to a pulp but he dare not try that with his current boss. Though not a metahuman the Hood was extremely powerful and even with super-strength Mullion knew he wouldn't have a chance. One time The Hood had made an example of a minion who tried to betray him to the authorities – the results hadn't been very pretty that unfortunate minion was now as good as dead. Mullion had no desire to end up like that.

"This doesn't change much," the Hood said as though nothing had happened. "We will just have to be much more cautious in our approach to the island. International Rescue will be on its guard now. Transom keep an eye on the sensors if were detected I want to know immediately."

"Yes sir," Transom replied.

The Hood then turned and left to return to his quarters. While this was a worrying new development he had designed his plan with contingencies to cope with such shocks. He would adapt.

The secrets of International Rescue and revenge would still soon be his.

**

* * *

Thunderbird One Silo**

Tracy Island

Gear smiled when he saw the nanobot count on the hull of Thunderbird One drop down to zero and his own nanobots go into safe dissolve.

"The last of the nanobots have been eliminated," he said to the other three stranding beneath Thunderbird One with him. "My own nanobots are now dissolving themselves."

"We will ha…have to s…s….speak of this la…la…later," Brains answered. "I will ha….ha…have to develop n….n…nanobots of our own to c…c…c stop this from happening again."

"I'll be glad to help," Gear replied.

"Now we need to go upstairs and get back to why we originally asked for you to come here Gear," Scott said.

"Yes you need to see Alan," Peter agreed.

"Indeed," Gear agreed remembering the original reason why Peter had brought him here.

He was especially intrigued by why if Alan Tracy had been exposed to big bang gas at big bang number one he had not shown that he was a metahuman before now. Why had ten years passed before his powers had shown themselves? And probably scaring the poor kid half to death in the process. There were a number of possible reasons for the long delay but until he actually did a proper scan of Alan Tracy he had no idea what the reason was.

"Lead on then," he said to the others.

"This way," Scott paused. "A word of warning though Alan might not appreciate some things that you might tell him."

"Well whether he likes what I find or not he's going to have to deal with it," Gear replied.

"I know its just don't expect an easy time convincing Alan of that he can be somewhat stubborn."

"Hark whose talking," Peter replied. Scott blushed embarrassed.

"I'm not that bad Uncle Peter," he objected.

"Yes you are," Peter replied. Scott sighed knowing he wouldn't win this argument with his uncle. They'd had it before and he always, always lost.

Without speaking any further he left the silo and headed across the main hanger floor back towards the lift. Gear, Brains and Peter all followed quietly. All eger in there own way to get to the bottom of the mystery of why Alan's powers had shown themselves so suddenly.

As he walked Scott thought about his baby brother. Maybe Gear would be able to convince Alan that being a metahuman was not all that bad, that metahuman power was not either good or evil, that it depended on the individual. It was down to the metahuman in question to decide what he or she used their powers for. But Scott also knew that no matter what Gear said one of the biggest deciding factors in Alan accepting that he was a metahuman was if his family accepted it. And of that Scott had no doubt. Alan was still Alan as far as he was concerned. And he knew dad and his brothers felt the same – even though he hadn't spoken to John. They just needed to convince Alan of that.

Assuming of course that Alan hadn't already realised it himself.


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

Alan Tracy waited nervously for Gear to arrive in the main house from the secret complex hidden beneath the tropical paradise exterior of the island. While part of him was looking forward to actually meeting a childhood hero face to face – not many people ever got that chance – the rest of him was worried about what Gear was going to say, what he was going to find when he inevitably scanned him.

And then there was the constant fear that something else was going to happen to him. That he was going to change more, possibly into something completely inhuman. While he knew it wouldn't matter to his brothers or father what happened to him there was still this edge of doubt, this slim fear that if he did become something else that he would be rejected by his family, cast out on his own. It was an irrational fear but somehow he couldn't quiet get rid of it.

What didn't help either was he could somehow feel whatever powers there were inside of him still sort of fluctuating. Randomly surging coming close to bursting through the tentative barrier he had somehow erected around them. Lord only knew how he'd done that he just had presumably when he'd stopped the one power, which definitely had something to do with creating and possibly controlling water. So far the power surges hadn't penetrated the barrier but he was aware that every time a power surge occurred the barrier came closer and closer to failure. Trouble was he was afraid to try and shore it up as he didn't know how he'd created it in the first place and worried that even trying to could cause it to collapse.

In fact he was getting so nervous and inwardly agitated that he'd gotten off the couch where he had been sitting with Gordon to wander aimlessly around the room in an effort to sort of distract himself from the nervousness and the fear. Not that it was working.

Sitting in his favourite armchair Jeff watched his youngest son in carefully concealed but very real concern. But he knew he couldn't really do anything to help Alan except offer emotional support, to be a shoulder to cry on if Alan needed to. Though truth be told it was much more likely that Gordon would fill that role. He couldn't do anything else, couldn't offer advice or guidance on how to deal with what Alan had become. And it was frustrating very, very frustrating and somewhat painful. To see one of his beloved sons in such obvious emotional turmoil and not being able to do anything to help hurt Jeff more than anything, and a look at the other two sons in the room with him showed that they were feeling the same. Gordon and Virgil so wanted to do something to help their brother but they couldn't do anything.

Alan paused in his movements as he felt another surge of power come from somewhere deep inside. The barrier within fluctuated again and to his horror he somehow felt part of it break and power surged forth and his hands began tingling again. But this time there was something else besides the tingle what he didn't know but he felt it. He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to stop the flow of power and trying to remember what he did to create the barrier in the first place.

Jeff started to get up out of his chair when he abruptly saw Alan pause in his movements and stiffen. Was something else happening? Was he changing again? He didn't see any signs of pain on Alan's face though so it was unlikely. Abruptly Alan's hands began to glow again this time with the same silver aura that they had out on the sundeck. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a silver glow also come into Alan's eyes before Alan closed them a look of intense concentration appearing on his face.

The silver glow around Alan's hands continued to brighten until abruptly a beam of silver light flew from them one shooting off out the open patio doors the other streaking across the floor of the room. As it travelled it left a slick of ice along the floor in its wake.

Alan struggled to control the flow of power to somehow stop it but no matter what he tried he couldn't stop the power surging through him. Then it hit him that he might actually be trying too hard. He stopped the frantic struggle to stop the emission of power and tried to be a bit more methodical picturing instead of a barrier in his mind a tap or valve being turned off. It seemed to work he could feel the flow of power weaken and then stop completely. And somehow he also felt the barrier inside strengthen containing the powers inside more securely even though the power was still fluctuating in strength. _Maybe that's the key,_ Alan thought in sudden realisation, _don't just try containing the energy because it won't work. Instead manage it get it to do what I want it to do._

He opened his eyes and looked around to see if anything had happened during that episode if that particular power had done anything. And saw a slick of ice starting near the patio doors running right across the room to the far wall right to where the hidden doorway that was one of the access points to the underground complex was located.

"Did I do that," he asked though he already knew the answer. Unless someone else in the room was secretly a metahuman as well he was the only one who could have.

"You did," Gordon confirmed.

Jeff started to open his mouth to speak but before he could do so the hidden doorway opened. He turned to shout a warning about the ice but it was too late.

"Dad how is A….yahh," Scott said as he came through the door and immediately slipped on the ice. Scott surfed helplessly along the slick of ice yelling at the top of his lungs. He disappeared out the patio door still yelling and a moment later there came a very loud splash indicating that Scott had just ended up in the pool.

For a second there was silence in the room and then everyone including Alan burst into laughter.

"Sorry Scott," Alan called out the patio door fighting and failing to contain his laughter. He hoped his oldest brother didn't think he'd done that on purpose because he hadn't.

Still chuckling at what he had just seen happen Gear picked his way over the ice slick carefully to avoid the same fate. True all of his tech was waterproof but he didn't fancy walking around in a soaking wet uniform. He'd been in that position a few times over the years and it wasn't very nice.

He looked around impressed by how bright and spacious the room was. It was exactly the kind of thing you would expect to see at a billionaire's retreat, there was nothing here on the surface to indicate that this island was anything more than that. Certainly nothing to indicate that the island was the home base of the most technologically advanced rescue organisation in the world. The retro modern style of the décor was also very appealing.

Jeff got up completely from his chair to properly greet his special guest – a guest who had already helped to detect and eliminate a major breach of their security. He was careful to avoid the slick of ice that Alan had accidentally created – a slick that was already slowly starting to melt – as he had no desire to join Scott in the swimming pool.

* * *

Coughing and spluttering on water Scott Tracy hauled himself out of the swimming pool that he had landed in thanks to a slick of ice stretching right across the living room floor. A slick that he knew Alan would have created – since one of his powers definitely had something to do with ice – most likely by accident. He guessed it would have been an accident as Alan was new to the metahuman thing – having actually known he was one for a few hours – and he probably still had no real idea how to control his powers – powers he obviously didn't want – or even what he could and couldn't do altogether. So this time Scott would forgive him for sending him flying into the upper swimming or diving pool.

Of course though if he later found out that the squirt had created the ice slick on purpose he would ring his neck metahuman or no metahuman.

Getting to his feet dripping water from his now soaking wet clothes Scott sighed. As soon as he got back to the house he was going to have to go to his room to dry off and put on some dry clothes.

Out of the corner of his eye Scott caught sight of something glittering in the light cast by the light shinning up from the pools underwater lights. Turning so he could see better he was rewarded with the sight of a palm tree completely cocooned in ice. A tree directly in line with the patio doors. Looking at it Scott whistled slightly in appreciation how Alan could have done that from all the way inside the house a good three meters away he had no idea but it was very impressive. _Water and ice they must be Alan's powers,_ Scott thought, _he can certainly create both and possibly even control them. But what about when he turned transparent earlier. That has nothing to do with ice or water so it must be a third power. But what is it. Hopefully Gear will be able to tell us._

Scott sighed and shook his head. Even thinking about Alan having what were basically superpowers seemed unreal but it was real. And it was something that they were all going to have to come to terms with and live with – Alan especially.

Turning away he began walking back up the steps to the sundeck before heading into the house his wringing wet trainers making squishing noises with every step he took.

He reached the patio doors in moments and went inside to see that Gear had moved quiet close to Alan with dad nearby. Conversation cut off when he came in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Gordon commented. Scott threw a glare at Gordon who just laughed it off. Alan approached nervously.

"Are you alright Scott," he asked. "I didn't mean to ah send you flying into the pool." _He thinks I'm going to be mad,_ Scott thought, _ordinarily I would be but this is not an ordinary situation._

"I'm alright I know you didn't do it on purpose. Just a little soaked that's all," he replied and Alan looked relieved.

"Scott can you go and dry yourself off before you create another puddle on the floor," Jeff said looking at his soaking wet oldest son and suppressing the urge to laugh. It was so funny seeing Scott standing there his soaking wet clothes sticking tightly to the contours of his body and dripping water all over the place.

"I intend to," Scott replied. "Excuse me please."

Without further ado Scott walked across the living room the hallway and the stairs that led up to the first set of bedrooms on the second floor. As he walked he left soaking trainer prints all over the floor and he heard both Gordon and Virgil snicker. Pausing Scott turned and glared daggers at them before leaving the room and heading for his bedroom to dry off and get some dry clothes on.

As soon as Scott left to go put some dry clothes on Gear and Jeff returned their attention to the still nervous Alan.

"Alan you said you started really experiencing pain this afternoon think back was their anything before that. Something you might have dismissed at the time but which could have been a warning that you were starting to change," Gear said.

Alan did as he asked trying to think back over the events of the last week trying to remember if he'd experienced anything like Gear described. Try as he might he could not think of anything.

"I cannot remember anything," Alan replied surely that momentary headache when he and Fermat had learned about the oilrig disaster in the Bearing straight didn't count.

"Nothing at all? No strange cramps or muscle spasms? No headaches?"

"No nothing. Wait the first time I experienced any pain it took the form of a sudden viscous headache that lasted all of thirty seconds."

"Strange," Gear said frowning he would have expected there to have been some early warning signs that Alan was turning into a metahuman. The sudden headache could have been one but the change really occurred such a short time after it.

"How so," Jeff asked.

"I would have expected with a delayed reaction there to either be precursor signs or for changes to occur gradually over time as they did with me. It's unusual for a delayed reaction to happen all at once. The headache Alan just described could have been a precursor but the timings so close that it's more likely to be the point where DNA mutation started to take place or…" Gear blinked as an idea occurred to him that could explain some of this.

"Or what," Virgil prompted right before Jeff or Alan could ask the same question. Peter was standing nearby not saying anything just watching and offering silent support. Brains had left the room to go and find Fermat since his own son would probably be having his own problems coping with what had just happened to his best friend.

"Or it could be that the changes in your brothers DNA have been happening gradually over a long period of time but have been dormant until now. Like reaching a critical mass," Gear explained.

"So I could have been a metahuman all along and just not known it," Alan asked shivering as he said the word metahuman.

"Its possible," Gear replied.

"But Alan's DNA was checked just after the first big bang," Jeff broke in remembering what Margaret had told him Doctor Clark had done. "There were no changes present that they could find."

"That does not surprise me. If the changes were slow and gradual then it would be difficult for even the most modern DNA testing methods to detect them let alone the methods of ten years ago."

"What I really want to know is if I'm going to change more," Alan asked and it was obvious to everyone that the possibility frightened Alan. Possibly more than the initial change had. In truth part of Alan was hoping that he would wake up in the morning and find that this whole thing had been a very strange, very bad dream.

"To determine that I would have to run an in depth scan of you which you might find uncomfortable," Gear replied knowing that backpacks scanning beam could be uncomfortable for other metahumans for some strange reason, normal humans didn't experience any discomfort but most metahumans did. It was a problem he had never been able to correct despite his best efforts. It was only fair to give Alan a warning.

"Fine lets get it over with," Alan replied. He appreciated Gear's warning about potential discomfort but he wanted this discussion over with as it was really starting to get to him. And strangely he was beginning to feel inexplicably tired yet he normally didn't go to bed for another few hours. Yet here he was beginning to feel incredibly, incredibly tired.

"Very well," Gear answered before sending a silent command to backpack. Backpack immediately crawled off his back and down to the floor, before scuttling around the floor so he was in a position facing Alan but a few steps away. Gear sent more thought commands to backpack through the datastream between the robot and his helmet.

Backpacks main sensor panel changed colour from its normal red to blue and a narrow line across the centre of the panel glowed brighter than the rest of the panel. The glow continued to brighten until a blue scanning beam shot forth in a laser like fan of light. The scanning beam hit Alan and began slowly sweeping the length of his body starting with the roots of his hair.

Alan gasped softly and stiffened as the scanning beam slowly swept over him bringing with it a pleasant warmth and a not so pleasant tingling sensation that spread throughout his whole body. Almost immediately he felt a reaction from the power within him. The power surged straining against the barrier within. Alan closed his eyes concentrating on trying to keep the power inside him contained and not burst uncontrolled to the surface and possibly cause absolute havoc. It was a struggle that he could feel himself loosing. Waves of dizziness began to swirl through his head and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

The scanning beam shut off and Alan sighed in relief staggering back slightly even as he felt the power inside settle down and the barrier within stabilise again. He felt a hand touch his arm and he opened his eyes to find himself looking into his fathers concerned face.

"Are you alright Alan," Jeff asked seeing that Alan was a little wobbly from whatever effects the scan had had on him.

"I will be dad," Alan replied struggling to get his equilibrium back.

"Sit down a moment," Jeff instructed gently helping Alan over to the couch where Gordon was sitting. Alan gratefully sat down even as the residual disorientation began to fade away. Gordon put a hand on his brother's shoulder and Virgil leaned forward from where he was sitting and put a hand on Alan's leg.

Alan was grateful for the silent support offered by his brothers it meant a lot to him, that and the fact that they didn't seem to mind the fact that he was a metahuman, it was making it easier for him to accept the reality of what he was.

Jeff turned to look at Gear to see that the metahuman genius's eyes were closed behind his helmet visor and he seemed to be concentrating on something. He had been about to tell Gear that he was not to scan Alan again but those words died on his tongue as he watched Gear. It only took a second to realise that the other man was analysing the scan results as he was standing there. And Jeff realised that what he had heard about Gear was true, that the metahumans brain worked with more speed and efficiency than the best supercomputer.

He didn't notice that Peter had come up beside him until Peter spoke up.

"It's a little frightening isn't it," he said softly to Jeff. "The speed his brain can work at." Jeff nodded in silent agreement with his brother in law's words. It was a little frightening that anyone could be as smart and as fast as Gear, who could probably quiet easily match and surpass Brains in the ideas and inventions department.

At that point Gear opened his eyes.

"I've completed my analysis of the scan results," Gear said. Analysing the scan of Alan Tracy had been interesting and had yielded a number of things.

"And?" Alan prompted bracing himself for the worst.

"You are not in danger of changing anymore," Gear replied. "The changes to your DNA are complete. I was correct in the theory that your DNA has been gradually changing over time and the changes are now very deeply interwoven into your system. Why your powers never appeared before now I do not know and that may be a piece of this puzzle that we will never know. But I now know what they are."

"What are they," Alan asked.

"You already know two of them. Your primarily an elemental metahuman your abilities primarily being over water and ice. Including creation and manipulation. It's unusual for there to be more than one power in an elemental. Usually an elemental has one specific ability like Hotstreak for example he's an elemental his ability being fire."

"You said two of them I can do more," Alan asked. "Are there anymore."

"Yes one more. But its completely different and non-elemental which is even more unusual than two powers appearing in an elemental," Gear's tone turned ironic as he continued speaking, "that's the thing about the big bangs. Their effects can still surprise you even after all this time."

"That's for sure," Peter muttered thinking of some of the weird things that kept appearing and happening in Dakota City. Things that could be traced right back to either big bang one or the larger big bang two.

"What is this third ability," Alan asked struggling not to yawn. He was getting more and more tired by the minute. Why he didn't know but he was really getting tired.

"The third power you've got is you can phase," Gear replied.

"Phase," Alan repeated. "You mean I could walk through walls and stuff like that. Would it explain why I couldn't breath earlier when I ah…changed."

"To the first part you would be able to pass through normal matter," Gear replied. "And it could well explain why you couldn't breath since when phased you theoretically wouldn't be able to take in air from the non-phased environment around you. The air molecules would just pass right through you. If you were going to phase you would need to hold your breath."

"Makes sense I think," Alan answered and then unable to contain it any longer he yawned catching almost everyone by surprise especially Jeff and his brothers. Normally Alan seemed to have a boundless supply of energy rarely showing that he was tired even when he saw shattered. To see him yawn like that was surprising.

"Tired?" Jeff asked.

"Strangely yes. I suddenly feel really, really tired," Alan answered truthfully knowing it would be useless to deny it. And he didn't feel like hiding it either. Yet he was confused at to where the tiredness had suddenly come from.

"That is not surprising," Gear replied. "It's actually quiet normal for you to want to sleep considering your powers have only recently showed themselves and you've got jet lag to deal with as well considering the island is a few hours behind the US mainland in the time sense. You might also find that you might need to sleep after repeated major expenditures of power just like Static has to."

"Perhaps you should go to bed early," Jeff suggested to his son silently bracing himself for a sharp objection from Alan. Normally when he suggested Alan go to bed he would expect a blistering retort that he wasn't tired from Alan and would go to bed when he felt like it not before.

"I think your right dad," Alan admitted even as he yawned again. Jeff blinked startled. Alan was agreeing to go bed early? This was a first in his experience. He caught the surprised looks that Gordon and Virgil exchanged as well.

"Ah Alan are you sure you're alright," Gordon asked putting a hand dramatically to his kid brother's forehead as if to feel his temperature like when he was sick.

"Ha, ha very funny Gordo," Alan shot back before yawning again and shaking his head as a wave of exhaustion induced dizziness passed through him.

When he was sure the dizziness had passed he got to his feet.

"If no one minds I'll go to bed now. Before I fall over," he said.

"Go on then Alan we'll see you in the morning," Jeff replied.

"Good night everyone," Alan said before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

In a few moments he was upstairs heading for his bedroom.

"Are you alright Alan," he abruptly heard Scott's voice say from behind him. Alan turned around to see Scott had just emerged from his own bedroom dressed in dry clothes and with his hair shimmering slightly in the light clearly still slightly damp.

"I'm okay Scott," Alan replied. "Just I'm tired so I'm going to bed early."

"You must be tired to be going to bed this early," Scott commented teasingly. Alan rolled his eyes.

"According to Gear its quiet normal considering what has just happened to me," Alan answered. Another wave of tired dizziness rippled through his head and since he wasn't sitting down this time he staggered and would have fallen if Scott hadn't caught him.

"You really must be tired," Scott said as Alan stood back up with effort.

"Yeah I am," Alan replied realising himself just how tired he really was. Pulling away from Scott he went into his own bedroom. Footsteps behind him let him know that Scott was following.

As soon as he was in his room Alan turned to look at his oldest brother.

"I'll be alright now Scott I'll see you in morning."

"Are you sure Alan?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Scott looked at Alan and for a few moments debated staying until he actually saw Alan get into bed but in the end he decided against it.

"Good night then."

"Good night." As Scott walked away Alan closed his bedroom door before getting undressed and turning off the lights before climbing into bed. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, descending into a deep dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

When Alan awoke the following day it was well into the morning. His still sleep-fogged brain wondered briefly if it had all been a dream, discovering he was a metahuman, Gear being here on Tracy Island, all of it.

But as the fogginess of sleep began to fade away and he became more aware of the world he knew that it hadn't been a dream. He could still feel the energy inside him yet somehow it was different now. Calmer! Instead of randomly pulsing and surging straining against the barrier inside that contained it the power was quiet. Indeed it was as calm as a mountain lake a tranquil reservoir of power that he could tap into and direct whenever he wanted to.

Looking over at his bedside alarm clock Alan blinked in shock and surprise when he saw what time it was.

1145 hrs!

It had barely been 2100 hrs when he'd gone to bed, all the clocks on Tracy Island – save for the antique grandfather clock in the library – were digital and set to the twenty four hour time format. _I must have been asleep for almost fifteen hours,_ he thought in shock, _I must have been really, really tired._

Getting up he decided he would have a shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

* * *

When he arrived downstairs Alan found everyone pretty much where he would have expected them to be. Dad and Uncle Peter were sitting at the poolside table a laptop open between them showing rows of figures and a graph which he guess was related to Tracy Inc. Gordon was sitting at the cocktail bar talking with Onaha while sipping some orange juice. Scott and Virgil were in the swimming pool playing water volleyball with Tin-Tin standing on the sideline acting as referee. Her father Kyrano was doing some gardening tending to the ornamental boarder plants and cutting back creepers that were trying to sneak into the flowerbeds from the jungle that dominated most of the island.

For a moment Alan was confused that he couldn't see Brains, Fermat or Gear – if he was still here – but then he realised that they would most likely be in Brains lab.

That was when Gordon noticed his presence.

"Well hello sleepy head," he said teasingly to his younger brother. As Gordon spoke Jeff looked over from where he was going through a quarterly sales report with Peter.

"Good morning Alan," Jeff said. "And how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine I guess," Alan replied wondering if he should mention anything about how the energy inside of him felt. He decided not to as it would too hard to explain. "I cannot believe I slept so long," he added fishing some sunglasses out of his jeans and putting them on before sitting down on one of the sun loungers.

"Believe it," Jeff replied glad that Alan did indeed seem to be all right. He'd been getting worried when he hadn't shown any sign of waking up this morning – even when they called him for breakfast. It was so unlike Alan that he had been starting to think that something was seriously wrong with his youngest son despite Gear's assurance that it was quiet common for newly emerged metahumans to be in such a coma like sleep for an indefinite period of time. According to Gear it was one of the means by which the body recovered from such a sudden massive change.

"Have I missed anything," Alan asked.

"Nope. Except that whenever we've seen them Gear, Brains and Fermat have all be chatting about this scientific theory or other," Gordon answered. Alan smiled easily imagining that happening.

"Are you hungry Alan," Onaha asked. "I'll do a sandwich for you if you are."

"That would be kind of you Onaha thank you," Alan replied remembering that he hadn't eaten since that soup last night and was now absolutely starving.

"Its no trouble," Onaha replied before leaving the cocktail bar and going inside heading to the kitchen to quickly fix Alan a sandwich as he hadn't eaten today and it would be another hour or so before she even started on dinner.

Back outside Alan leaned back on the lounger to enjoy just lying in the sun doing nothing. It was such a refreshing change from work, work, and work which was all he got at Wharton Academy. After Onaha returned with the sandwich – or knowing her sandwiches – for him and he'd eaten them he decided he would go for a little walk. He had some things to sort out in his head, things to do with him being a metahuman and he had long ago discovered that going for a walk usually helped him clear his head.

**

* * *

The Hood Submarine**

Approaching Tracy Island

The Hood entered the control centre of his submarine with a faint frown of puzzlement on his features. He had been aroused from his mediations by a call from Transom and since he knew that Transom would never disturb him unless it was important he came to the control room immediately.

"Yes Transom what is it," he asked.

"Sir we are approaching the island we tracked Thunderbird One to but there is a potential problem preventing us from approaching closer," Transom reported. "The detection systems protecting the island seem to be operating at much higher power than expected. They possibly have enough power to penetrate our stealth systems."

"Weapons systems are armed and ready," Mullion added. "We can destroy the main complex from here."

The Hood sighed not surprised by Transom's report it was only to be expected that after finding the nanotrackers the Thunderbirds would put there detection systems on high alert but Mullion's attitude irritated him. Mullion always liked employing direct force, in many ways he was the a-typical metahuman thug. Still he was useful when brawn was required which was the only reason the Hood put up with him.

"Mullion why would I want to destroy what will soon be mine," he asked. "In any case attacking the main structure would not eliminate the Thunderbirds. It would be almost impossible to force them to leave the island but it would take no effort at all to let them go."

"I do not understand," Mullion replied inwardly bracing himself for a telepathic or telekinetic attack. When explaining something that to him was perfectly obvious the boss sometimes used his incredible mental powers to get the point across, usually in the form of a mind lock or a telekinetic shove into a bulkhead.

"International Rescue exists for one purpose, to rescue people in danger," the Hood replied in the tone one would use when lecturing a child. "To get the Thunderbirds to leave the island all we have to do is give them a victim who needs there help. Transom." As usual Transom anticipated his command.

"Tracing transmissions to Thunderbird Five," she reported manipulating her controls. "I have the stations co-ordinates, locking into fire control system. Missiles ready opening launch tube."

"Fire," the Hood ordered. Transom pressed a button and with a whoosh of propellant a missile launched from the submarine.

Breaking the ocean's surface almost immediately the missile shot spaceward, its own stealth capacity and speed making it invisible to even the Thunderbirds scanners. In moments the missile reached escape velocity and left the atmosphere heading straight for the disc-shaped International Rescue space station.

The missile impacted the stations outer ring seconds later and detonated. The explosion of the warhead causing a serious breach in the hull immediately there came a second much larger explosion as a mixture of an exploding oxygen storage tank and explosive decompression caused the breach to widen tearing apart a massive chunk of the stations outer ring.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Five**

Moments Earlier

Sitting at the main console in the control room of Thunderbird Five John Tracy found that his attention was not focused on any of the monitor screens or even out the window at the stars he loved so much. No he was thinking and worrying about Alan and how he'd turned out to be a metahuman.

Dad had called up this morning to give him an update on what was happening and filled him in on the powers that Alan had. Dad had also told him that Alan was deeply asleep – almost in a coma – and showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. For one of the few times in his life John wished he wasn't on Thunderbird Five but was down on the planet so he could comfort his baby brother, let him know that everything was alright.

He started to reach for the communications unit to call dad to see if anything new had happened when there came a horrendous roar and the stations artificial gravity went berserk.

John was thrown from his chair to slam into the deck hard. All around consoles exploded in sparks and flame, debris rained down and alarms screamed at bone jarring volume. Overhead the main lights flickered once then died as the station lost main power, dull red emergency lights came on immediately barely penetrating the smoke filled gloom of the control room.

John staggered back to his feet as gravity reasserted itself and looked at the few still functioning systems readouts and his eyes widened in a mixture of horror and disbelief. Outer ring sections three through five were gone. Main power was out the fusion core that powered the station going into emergency shut down. But most worrying was the readout that showed that the stations orbit had been destabilised by the explosion. Thrusters around what was left of the outer ring were firing in an attempt to stabilise the station but they didn't seem to be having much luck.

Flicking on the communications channel he spoke quickly.

"Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island. Mayday, mayday, mayday," he said. And then not sure it they heard him he activated the stations automated distress signal. Before setting about putting the fires out and assessing the full extent of the damage to Thunderbird Five.

**

* * *

Brains Lab**

Tracy Island, A Few Moments Before

Brains found working with Gear an interesting, rewarding and very eye opening experience. Along with Fermat they were sat at the main worktable in Brains laboratory working to develop nanobots that could be used on the Thunderbirds for a variety of purposes one of which was to avoid a repeat performance of the nanotrackers found on Thunderbird One's hull. The practical knowledge of nanotechnology that Gear had was proving invaluable and they had already worked out a basic design. Now it was just a matter of refining the design and manufacturing the machine that would create and program the nanobots.

"If we change this circuit slightly it will give the nanobot increased flexibility in carrying out its assigned tasks," Fermat said drawing a circuit diagram.

"Indeed but it would also put a great deal more strain on the processing system," Gear answered. "It might be possible to reconfigure the processor in the bot to cope with the stress."

"We could certainly try," Brains agreed flipping back to the page in the design book that contained the circuit design for the nanobot processors.

Alarms abruptly rent the air and all three jumped before Brains leaped to his feet and raced out of the lab.

"What's going on," Gear asked Fermat.

"That's the alarm. The Thunderbirds are needed somewhere come on," Fermat said leaving the room himself heading through the corridors and passageways to Jeff Tracy's office.

It was only a short run from Brains lab to Jeff Tracy's office. They reached there at the same time that Brains was sitting down in the chair behind the desk. He touched a hidden panel and a palm print scanner slid out from the desk.

"Switching to command and control centre," Brains said putting his hand on the scanner for a few seconds before lifting it clear.

And before Gear's eyes the office changed. The desk moved across the room out the way. Panels opened in the floor and ceiling and banks of consoles and displays rose or lowered. Heavy metal shutters appeared over the windows and the mural of Jeff Tracy and his sons on one wall faded away to be replaced with what looked like alcoves each with a giant portraits of the Tracy's – with the exception of Alan – in International Rescue uniforms.

Looking around the room Gear was impressed by what he had seen very impressed. The Thunderbirds did have some really remarkable technology and if he hadn't known this was here he wouldn't have expected this room to be anything but an office.

Reading information displayed on monitors on the main console, which had risen from the floor in place of Jeff's desk Brains felt his eyes widen in shock when he saw the damage to Thunderbird Five it was a miracle that the station hadn't cracked open like an egg when it had been hit possibly by a meteor.

At that moment Jeff came running in with Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Peter in tow.

"What is it Brains," Jeff asked.

"Thunderbird Five has been severely damaged possibly by meteor impact. Outer ring sections three through five destroyed. Main power has failed. The stations orbit has been destabilised. Possible strike by a m….me…."

"Meteor," Jeff finished for him as he and the boys walked over to their portraits, which immediately along with the whole panel rose out the way to reveal individual lift compartments. As they stepped in the blue light shining down inside the compartments turned to red.

"Thunderbirds are go," Jeff said once they were all in. Doors slid across before the panels slid back down and in unison four lifts dropped down to the silos all heading for the access corridor to Thunderbird Three.

"Preparing launch sequence for Thunderbird Three," Brains said his hands dancing across the consoles. In order to raise the antidetection shield he had to reduce power on the perimeter sensors since the two systems both consumed a lot of power more than the islands generators could supply all at once. It was a problem he'd never been able to solve.

"I better go tell Alan whets happening," Fermat said.

"He went for a walk Fermat so you might not find him," Peter cautioned.

"Don't worry I know where he's most likely to be," Fermat answered before he left the control room.

"Thunderbird Three launch sequence initiated," a computer voice said softly.

Barely a moment later a distant rumbling noise filled the control room as the majestic red rocket that was Thunderbird Three launched from the top of the island indeed from the centre of the ring formed by the library building – a building which had split into three distinct sections and pulled away to facilitate the launch.

As soon as Thunderbird Three cleared the silo its main boosters came on and the great rocket shot spaceward riding on a beautiful pillar of fire. Aboard it Jeff and three of his sons worked to get every ounce of speed out the craft that they could as they needed to get to Thunderbird Five and John Tracy as quickly as possible. For this was a mission like no other.

This mission was personal.


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven

The Hoods Submarine

A Few Minutes Earlier

Transom kept her full attention on the displays for the sensors that were trained on the Thunderbirds island which on the surface looked like any other tropical paradise island that you would find in the South Pacific. A few minutes had passed since she'd fired the missile at Thunderbird Five causing severe damage to the space station and they were now detecting an emergency beacon signal transmitting from the wounded space station to the island. Now it was only a matter of patiently waiting for International Rescue to respond and dispatch Thunderbird Three to assist the damaged space station.

After a few minutes of waiting the first signs that they were beginning to respond came when the subs sensors suddenly recorded a change in the power levels of the islands perimeter security sensors. Power levels suddenly underwent a dramatic drop dropping right down to the point where the underwater scans at least would not penetrate the subs stealth system. Almost simultaneously the surface scan sensors mounted on a secondary periscope that they had raised so it was sitting above the surface of the sea showed the islands surface scan profile waver for a second then vanish completely. A look through their main periscope would show that the island was still there but as far as their sensors were concerned the island was gone. For a moment Transom allowed herself a feeling of admiration. The stealth technology that International Rescue had was very impressive and she would love to get her hands on the plans for it. And she would soon.

"Sir the sensors are recording a significant drop in the power level of the islands security sensors. And some sort of stealth field has just appeared around the island," she reported to the Hood.

"They must be preparing to launch," the Hood replied drawing the logical conclusion. "Can we approach the island without being detected now."

"Yes. The underwater scanners no longer have enough power to penetrate our stealth system. However if we surface they will detect us immediately. But we already knew that would most likely happen."

"Yes we did," the Hood replied knowing that Transom spoke the truth. Transom had designed and built this submarine she knew its strength's and weaknesses better than anyone and she had never hidden them from him. Her honesty was one of the reasons why she was his favourite minion and his most trusted. So much that she had become a sort confidante to him as her loyalty was absolute. "Helm take us in."

"Yes sir," the helmsman replied.

"Transom block their communications."

"Yes sir."

The Hood permitted himself a slight evil smile as he heard and felt the submarines engines start up again. Everything was proceeding almost exactly as planned. The time for revenge had come at last. And he was so going to enjoy it.

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

Minutes Earlier

Alan Tracy sat in quiet contemplation on one to the islands beaches of pure white sand looking out at the ocean. He had only wandered for a short time after leaving the house before inevitably coming here to the beach. When he was troubled or needed to think and he was on the island this was usually the place he came to.

Predictably his thoughts were dominated by the fact that he was a metahuman no. Reluctantly he had accepted that fact, the fact that his family and close friends seemed to accept it and not consider him any different because he was one had helped him accept it. But accepting it didn't mean that he had to like it. But whether he liked it or not he was going to have to live with it as well as lean how to control and use his powers. _And just how am I going to do that,_ he thought, _somehow I doubt there is an instruction manual out there entitled 'how to control metahuman powers.'_

He looked down at his hands for a moment as an idea occurred to him on how he could possibly control his powers. Pointing a hand at a nearby lump of dead coral that had been ripped from the reef surrounding the island by a storm he imagined a jet of water striking it.

For a moment nothing happened that he felt what he could only describe as a spike from the energy within him. With really thinking about it he let the surge of power through the barrier that normally contained it and the hand he was pointing began to tingle. The shimmering blue nimbus appeared around that hand and grew brighter until a beam of blue light leapt from the glowing hand to streak through the air towards the coral chunk. A moment before impact the beam turned into a powerful jet of water that tore into the block quickly starting to eat away at the naked limestone skeleton of the coral.

Well that was easy, Alan thought to himself as he stopped the energy flow and the beam and glow vanished. He was surprised to find that he did it almost without thinking. _Maybe controlling these powers I've got won't be so difficult after all,_ he thought.

Alan thought to himself as he stopped the energy flow and the beam and glow vanished. He was surprised to find that he did it almost without thinking. he thought. 

He was about to try something else when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that Tin-Tin was watching him.

"Hi Tin-Tin," he said turning so he could look directly at her. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Hi yourself Alan. I only just got here," Tin-Tin replied coming forward and looking at the chunk that Alan had just blasted. The jet of water had struck with such force that a sizeable piece of it had been eaten away. "Impressive demonstration. What did you…."

"Do it for," Alan finished. "Simple to practice. I didn't ask to be a metahuman but since I am then I just have to get used to it. And I have to learn the full extent of my powers and how to control them. And to do that I need to practice."

"I can understand that," Tin-Tin replied and it was clear from her tone of voice that she really did understand. Alan looked at her curiously wondering how she could understand. He was about to ask her when a distant powerful thrumming caught their attention.

They both looked around for the source of the sound of powerful motors. It didn't take them long to see that the library was moving splitting into its three component elements like it did when Thunderbird Three was about to be launched. A moment later there came a tremendous roar of sound and smoke rose from the centre of the peak almost as if the volcano that it had once been had suddenly burst back into life. Then the familiar sleek form of Thunderbird Three came shooting up through the plume of smoke riding a pillar of fire as it climbed into the sky. The booster rockets engaged and the great red rocket picked up speed so that in seconds it was impossible to see the craft directly only its trail of smoke and stream.

Alan and Tin-Tin inclined their heads watching the craft as it streaked spaceward both wondering exactly what was going on, why Thunderbird Three had been launched. John wasn't due to return to Earth until the end of next week and as far as they knew there were no astronaughts on the International Space Station at the moment and no shuttle launches were scheduled.

The sound of rustling in the bushes lining the shore caught their attention and they looked in the direction the noise was coming from. A moment later Fermat came running out of the bushes.

"Alan, Tin-Tin," Fermat panted coming to a stop and doubling over slightly his hands resting on his knees. "Thunderbird Five has been hit," he wheezed.

Alan stared at his best friend in shock and horror. _Thunderbird Five hit, _he thought, _John! Is John okay?_

"Do you know if John's okay," Alan demanded.

"I don't know Alan," Fermat replied. "All I k…kn….know is the sta…sta…station is se… sev… severely damaged."

"International Rescue can deal with it," Alan said confidently though he was deeply worried about his older brother. He hoped he was all right.

Before he could speak again he heard a loud splashing noise coming from the ocean. They all spun around to see the impossible.

A submarine had just surfaced in the lagoon. All three of them stared at the submarine in shock as it moved in closer and closer. Closer than they would have thought possible considering that the water in the lagoon was quiet shallow. Thunderbird Four could manoeuvre in the shallow water but for a sub as big as the one that had just appeared it should be impossible. Obviously whoever was behind it had technology that was comparable to their own.

The sub came close and close and they could see hatches starting to open on its top deck.

"Run," Alan said and the three of them disappeared into the jungle not wanting those emerging from the sub to see them.

**

* * *

Control Room**

The sudden sharp bleeping of the security alarm made Brains, Peter and Gear all jump. Brains turned to look at the offending control panel and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"I...in…intruders," he stammered.

"What!" Peter exclaimed.

"A su...sub ha….has appeared in the la…la…lagoon."

"Are they landing anyone," Peter demanded to know.

"Yes." Peter looked at Gear and Gear knew immediately that Peter would be going out there to confront the intruders. He couldn't let him do it on his own it was his duty as a superhero to help. Even though Peter was probably fully capable of holding his own in a fight.

"You are going out there aren't you," he asked Peter.

"I have to," Peter replied determined. "I cannot allow intruders to waltz in here unchallenged."

"Then I'm coming with you," Gear replied.

"I would have been surprised if you weren't coming," Peter answered. "Brains contact Thunderbird Three and advise Jeff what's going on. Something tells me that the arrival of this sub right after Thunderbird Five being damaged is no coincidence and I wouldn't be surprised to find out that the damage was caused not by meteor impact but a missile strike. The people on that sub must also be the people who tagged Thunderbird One."

"A l....l…logical conclusion," Brains replied. "I'll call Mr T…Tracy."

Peter couldn't help but smile at hearing Jeff being referred to just as Mr Tracy. While he would call the boys all by their given names Brains never called Jeff by his given name. It was always Mr Tracy never Jeff. He knew Jeff had tried to get Brains to stop doing that to actually call him by his first name but Brains always stuck to formality just like Kyrano and Onaha did.

"Let's go Gear," Peter said to Gear heading over to the reinforced door to the command centre and using his palm print to open it, Gear followed him out of the control room bracing himself for action.

Left alone in the command centre Brains turned on the communications link.

"International Rescue to Thunderbird Three respond," he said. He was greeted only by static. "International Rescue to Thunderbird Three respond please," he tried again only to once again be met with static and silence.

Frowning Brains fed commands into the main console. A felt desperation drop on him like a ton of bricks as he saw that something – presumably the submarine – was blocking the islands communications.

Tracy Island was completely cut off from the rest of the world.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Three**

Approaching Thunderbird Five

From his command position in Thunderbird Three Jeff Tracy observed the approach to Thunderbird Five with growing concern.

Debris from the massive explosion littered the surrounding space plunging slowly downwards into the atmosphere where it would produce a spectacular but short-lived light show for anyone on the ground that saw it. As they approached he could see the massive chunk taken out of the outer ring of Thunderbird Five the impact that had to have caused it must have been massive. It was a miracle that the station hadn't been cracked open like an egg when it had been struck.

As it was the station was very badly damaged. The main lights were off with only emergency marker beacons pulsing. Small thrusters around the outer ring were still firing sending out bursts of yellow chemical flame in an effort to counter the ominous wobble that the station had picked up.

They had managed to establish some short-range radio contact with the station and what John had reported was not encouraging. Emergency power was rapidly failing and the remaining control thrusters weren't able to re-establish a stable orbit. The station did still have its emergency batteries independent of the secondary generators, which were the ones that were rapidly dying.

"Dad Thunderbird Five's auto docking system isn't working," Gordon reported from the pilot's station.

"Switch to manual docking. Give me thruster control," Jeff ordered taking hold of the control joystick on his own panel. While the boys had been trained to do manual docking they'd never done it out of the simulator whereas he had. Granted it was many years ago but he had done.

"FAB."

With careful precise bursts of power from the thrusters Jeff manoeuvred Thunderbird Three into docking with the crippled Thunderbird Five. Thunderbird Five's docking arm latched onto the side of Thunderbird Three.

"We're locked on," Virgil reported as hard seal was established.

"Emergency breathing gear boys lets get in there," Jeff ordered.

* * *

The interior of Thunderbird Five was dark and gloomy. Thick acrid smoke filled the air and the emergency lights were barely able to penetrate the gloom. Broken bits of bulkhead panelling, circuitry and conduits were everywhere. Periodically damaged wires sent out massive sprays of multicoloured sparks.And underscoring it all was the wail of emergency klaxons and the occasional groan of stressed metal from the hull of the station.

They moved quickly but cautiously through the damaged darkened corridors towards the control room. As they entered a battered looking, sweaty and soot covered John appeared out of the gloom.

"Am I glad to see you guys," John said.


	13. Chapter Twelve

****

Chapter Twelve

Tracy Island

A grim faced Peter walked through the corridors and hallways into the main house which the discretely hidden outside camera's had shown the intruders were heading for. He didn't know who these people were but he knew he had to do his best to stop them getting inside and gaining access to Jeff's office and the underground complex.

An equally grim Gear walked beside him all the while wondering to himself who these people who had tracked the Thunderbirds to this island paradise were since it was perfectly logical to conclude that the subs builders were the same people who had tagged Thunderbird One with the nanobots. And he also agreed with Peter that they had most likely attacked Thunderbird Five – a meteor impacting the station right before this sub showed up was too much of a convenient coincidence to explain otherwise. Peter's missile idea was more likely – fire a missile at the space station and cause serious damage creating a situation that the Thunderbirds would immediately respond to. Incidentally leaving Tracy Island almost completely deserted allowing them to move in without interference. He had to admit that it was an excellent plan.

It didn't take Gear and Peter long to reach the main house and the living room. The corridors and chambers cut into the rock were actually part of the main residential complex after all built to allow access to Jeff's office and to storage areas. The intruders were not in the main building yet through they could see them just coming on to the sundeck besides the diving pool.

There were five of them. Three men in black body armour and the biggest of the three looked familiar to Gear and he tried to place the man. A quick search of Backpacks files provided an answer. The man called himself Mullion a former pro wrestler turned mercenary he was also a metahuman with strength that rivalled Superman's. The other two people were a man and a woman. The woman was wearing a catsuite and did not look that imposing. The last man was bald and wore a strange red robe with golden oriental dragons embroidered on it and he wore black gloves. Backpack identified him as a criminal mastermind who referred to himself as The Hood. Backpacks file on him was limited so Gear had little knowledge of what the man got up to.

Before he and Peter went out to confront the intruders he paused, turned to look at Peter and took three zap caps from one of the storage pouches on his belt.

"Here you might need these," he said to the older man. "The larger two deploy restraints the smaller one will deliver a powerful but harmless shock." Peter took the offered zap caps from Gear. They would come in handy when dealing with the intruders.

"Thank you," he said to Gear. "Now lets get out there and see if we can politely persuade our uninvited guests to leave. Or give them a good thrashing if they don't leave."

"Watch out for that big black guy," Gear advised Peter. "I've heard of him he's a metahuman mercenary called Mullion. His power is super strength. You better leave him to me."

"That might be wise," Peter replied as he opened the patio doors and they stepped out into the bright sunshine.

Peter put on his best indignant tone as he spoke next.

"Who are you?" he said to the approaching group as he and Gear walked down the steps to the sundeck. "This is private property. Leave now and I assure you no charges will be brought against you."

The bald man came forward and just looked at Peter and Peter immediately sensed the evil radiating from the man.

"Please do not try false games with me," the man said. "We know this place is the base for International Rescue. Take us to the control room."

"No chance," Peter replied dropping the pretence of an annoyed island resident.

"Take us to the control room," the bald man repeated as a strange glow came into his eyes. Peter stiffened as he felt a force enter his mind pushing at him. A terrible compulsion to do what he was told began to build within him. He tried to fight against it but he could feel the compulsion winning.

Fortunately for Peter Gear realised what was going on, realised that the Hood was somehow mentally influencing Peter and did something about it. He threw a zap cap at the Hood. The zap cap impacted the Hood and expanded into a series of metal robes that wrapped around the Hood pinning his arms to his sides. The force of impact knocked the Hood backwards to land flat on his back smacking his head hard on the ground breaking his concentration.

Peter staggered momentarily as the compulsion disappeared from his head. That had been unpleasant.

"Get them," the angered Hood shouted.

Mullion and the two guards charged forwards while Transom moved to help the Hood get out of the restrain. Gear activated his boots and took to the air before throwing an energy zap cap at Mullion striking the big metahuman bang on. Over the years he had developed impeccable aim. The zap cap exploded and Mullion howled in fury and pain staggering as the energy arcs played across his body and suddenly Mullion found himself on the edge of the diving pool on the verge of falling in.

He would have recovered his balance but Peter struck at that moment landing a powerful kick to Mullion's torso. Though it didn't hurt him physically the force of the impact sent Mullion yelling backwards into the diving pool creating an enormous splash.

One of the two other hired hands dove at Peter. Peter grabbed his arm and in a quick martial arts move sent him flying over his shoulder to land on the steps up to the main house. Peter started to move towards the second hired hand only for Mullion to haul himself out the pool at that moment and try to grab him from behind. Peter dropped to the deck and rolled away to the side evading Mullions attempted at a grab.

Mullion whirled angry that his quarry had gotten away from him, no one dumped him in a swimming pool and got away with it. He started to advance towards Peter only for Peter to get back to his feet swing around and throw one of the restraint zap caps which caught Mullion full on enveloping him in its metallic robes.

Mullion fell forward to land flat on his face. Howling in rage he tried to break the restraint that held him to find it didn't move. Straining with every ounce of strength that he had he tried to break the restraint again. Eventually it gave but it took a worrying amount of effort to break the restraint.

Working on the Hood's restraint Transom at last managed to trip its release mechanism and the restraint came off. Transom helped the Hood get his feet back under him. Gear seeing what was going on threw two zap caps aiming for the Hood and Transom. Concentrating the Hood telekinetically grabbed both zap caps and sent them flying back at Gear. Gear evaded one, the other struck him and Gear suddenly found himself wrapped in one of his own restraints. Reaching out telekinetically again the Hood grabbed hold of Gear and pushed him hard into a palm tree.

The impact knocked Gear's boot jets out and Gear plummeted to the ground landing on his rump hard. With part of his mind Gear ran a quick diagnostic even as he started to get back to his feet. The shock of the impact had damaged the jets on the right boot. Repair nanobots in the boot were already working on it but he wouldn't be able to fly again until the damaged antigrav jets were repaired.

Giving the Hood an annoyed look Gear released the restraint with a single quick command to backpack. He started to get back to his feet. Seeing this the Hood struck again telekinetically picking the hero up and slamming him into the palm tree again. The second impact with the tree stunned Gear, but the Hood wasn't finished, he pulled Gear away from the tree before slamming him into it for a third time. This time Gear crumpled knocked unconscious by the impact.

One obstacle dealt with the Hood turned to see how Mullion and the two guards he'd brought from the sub were doing, inwardly wincing at the headache that was starting to pound away inside his skull. He couldn't use his powers without paying a price usually in the form of a headache. Though none of his many minions – with the exception of Transom – knew that.

The Hood could see that Mullion was having fun trying to get a hold of Peter. The other man was quick and agile and appeared to have a battery of martial arts skills that he was using to great effect. Sighing inwardly the Hood realised that he was going to have to intervene directly.

Again he reached out telekinetically and as Peter landed from a somersault over Mullions head pulled Peter's feet from under him. Peter hit the floor hard and was momentarily stunned by force of the impact. It was all the time Mullion needed to restrain him and tie his hands behind his back with a set of zip cuffs.

"Take them somewhere where they won't be able to cause anymore trouble for us," the Hood ordered. "Then search the facility."

"Yes sir," Mullion replied before picking up the struggling Peter and swinging him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Meanwhile the two guards moved to pick up the unconscious Gear.

"Wait," Transom told them before either of them could grab the unconscious metahuman genius. She ran a small scanner device over him. "Remove his helmet, equipment and that robot from his back before you carry him. We don't want him waking up and immediately being able to escape." The guards immediately did as they were told even as the Hood nodded his approval of Transom's thoughtfulness.

The guards systematically removed all of Gear's equipment starting with his helmet and finishing with backpack which having sustained considerable damage from the repeated impacts with the palm tree offered no resistance as it was taken from its creators back. Then they tied Gear's hands with zip cuffs before stuffing Gear's things in a portable container before one picked him up in a fireman's carry.

Then they all headed inside and from where he was being carried by Mullion Peter looked over at Gear to see if the younger man was alright and his eyes fell on his face and he was shocked to actually recognise the face. It was the face of one of two people he dealt with on a business level on a reasonably regular basis since they ran a company that supplied Tracy Inc's factories with high-density rechargeable power cells. _Richard Foley is Gear,_ he thought in shock and then another thought occurred to him, _if Richard is Gear then does that mean Virgil Hawkins is Static._

He didn't really have much time to consider as the paused outside the kitchen and the one guard went inside. For a few moments there came the unmistakable sounds of a scuffle and a scream from Onaha. Then the guard returned hauling a struggling Kyrano with a weeping Onaha following behind pleading for her husband to be left alone.

"Bring them," Mullion ordered and lead them over to a metal door in the rock wall that made up one wall. A door that was opened by an electronic control on the side but also with a manual locking pin on one side. _He's going to throw us in the fridge,_ Peter realised as Mullion opened the door and chucked him in first. He landed on the cold floor with a thud.

One by one the others were thrown in as well except for Kyrano who Mullion held outside for some reason. Then Mullion closed the door and the lock engaged. Getting back into a seating position Peter glared at the frost encrusted door and thought about the kids. _I hope there all right,_ he thought, _that these intruders don't get them._

**

* * *

Outside**

Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat moved quickly and quietly through the jungle undergrowth heading back towards the main house. They were carefully avoiding the main paths since the risk of the bad guys seeing them on those paths was to great.

They reached the edge of the jungle and peered through the undergrowth to the main house just in time to see the battle between Peter, Gear and the intruder's end with Gear and Peter loosing the battle. They watched helplessly as they were taken inside but not before Gear was stripped of all his technology.

In silent agreement they moved back before they were seen.

"We need to know what's happening inside," Alan said to his two friends.

"True but how do we get inside past them," Tin-Tin asked nodding her head back in the direction of the main house.

"If w…we t…t…try they will ca…ca…catch us," Fermat agreed. Alan considered for a few moments Tin-Tin and Fermat did have a point. They couldn't go in through the main entrance or any of the official entrances to the building or the complex hidden beneath their feet but they needed to know what was happening.

"The vents," he said at last. They all looked at each other and released that the external ports for the islands ventilation system were the only way they would get inside without risking detection. Though going in through the vents would be a risk if they got lost they could find there way to one of the vertical shafts that connected to the cooling units for the air condition system.

Without speaking again they headed for the closest vent located just up the hillside from them. It took less than a minute to reach the vent and Alan pulled off the grill that prevented island wildlife from getting access to the ventilation system.

"Quickly get in," Alan said. Tin-Tin went in first, followed by Fermat with Alan himself going in last and replacing the grill behind him.

**

* * *

Main House**

Transom along with the Hood waited patiently in the living room waiting for Mullion and the two guards to return. Another pair of guards had just arrived from the submarine and the Hood had stationed them outside the patio doors to guard their rear. Though they had seemingly disposed of the only opposition on the island the Hood wasn't about to take any chances. He hadn't become a master criminal who was wanted in practically every country by taking unnecessary chances.

After a short while Mullion and the guards returned.

"Sir," Mullion said coming in. "We found someone who you might be interested to see." Mullion stepped aside to reveal Kyrano who he had been holding behind him.

When Kyrano saw the Hood he gasped in surprise and recognition. As well he should.

"Well, well if it isn't my _dear_ brother," the Hood said mockingly. "Been a long time Kyrano."

"Not long enough Trangh," Kyrano replied glaring at the person who was his brother in blood only these days and had been for a long time. "Or whatever you call yourself now."

"Such hostility," the Hood answered. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you."

"Oh but I have," the Hood answered concentrating the glow coming into his eyes again. Kyrano gasped as he felt a forceful telepathic probe slam into his mind. Psychic abilities had long been a gift/curse to the Belagant family all had them in varying strengths and forms. His psychic gift being a gift of empathic empathy, the ability to sense another's pain and soothe it. But he had never heard of the psychic skills of their family being used in this way before, in fact such a thing had been strictly forbidden for generations. Feeling the probe boring into his mind bringing with it intense pain he fought back blocking the attack with a mental wall deflecting the probe back.

The Hood staggered momentarily as the refracted attack slammed into his own mental shields. Then he looked at his brother the strange reddish glow of his own eyes meeting the golden glow that had come into his brothers.

"I see you've broken another rule," Kyrano said in the language of their birth as opposed to English, which was a second language. "Why must you always break the rules brother."

"Rules are for the weak," the Hood answered in the same language striking again with more force this time shattering Kyrano's weak mental wall and making him drop to his knees in pain. He contemplated striking again when Transom spoke.

"Sir we need to get to their control centre," she respectfully reminded her master. She knew some of the details of the long running hostility between Trangh and Kyrano Belagant but now was not the time for them to go head to head.

"Yes your right," the Hood said breaking off his attack on Kyrano. Who gasped in relief, as he wouldn't have withstood the psychic assault much longer. "We will continue this at another time," the Hood added then looked at Mullion. "Bring him," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Mullion replied hauling Kyrano to his feet.

"Find the control room," the Hood ordered getting his priorities back straight and silently berating himself for letting his long running feud with Kyrano get the better of him.

"Yes sir," Transom replied pulling out her scanner and making a few adjustments before smiling. "This way."

She led them through the main house back into the corridors and three flights of stairs before they came out to a long hallway that ended in a thick metal door. One of the hallway walls was bare rock the other wall was presumably concrete that had been plastered over then painted. The same was true with the ceiling and the floor was hardwood. Decorative plants and paintings lined the wall.

"This way," Transom said following the corridor to its end. "The control rooms beyond this door," she said scanning the door. "One inch steel plate with a sequential titanium locking mechanism which is currently engaged."

"Mullion," the Hood ordered.

"I love a challenge," the super strong metahuman said smiling and moving towards the door.

**

* * *

Jeff's Office/Command and Control**

Brains sat nervous and dispirited in the chair behind Jeff's desk pretending to read a magazine. After Peter and Gear lost the battle with the intruders – he'd seen it all on the security camera's – he'd switched the command centre back to normal so that it was once again Jeff Tracy's office and study as opposed to the control room for International Rescue.

It was the only thing he could do since it was inevitable that the intruders would come here and if they'd found the room in command and control mode they would have immediately had access to International Rescue's main computer and operational systems. By turning the control room back into Jeff's office he denied them access to that computer.

A sudden loud thumping noise caught his attention and he looked at the door to see it shiver. Another thump came at the door shuddered again. On the third thump he heard metal break with a loud snap. The door flew open with the forth thump. And the intruders came charging through one pulling a strangely battered looking Kyrano behind him.

Mullion came forward and yanked Brains from the seat and carried him over to a couch where he was forcibly forced to sit down.

"So this is Mount Olympus," the Hood said looking around and spotting the mural on the one wall. "And these are the Thunderbirds," he added looking over them and smiling.

"I should have guessed," he said looking at the face of Jeff Tracy. "Jeff Tracy the billionaire ex-astronaught of course. Didn't he loose his wife in an accident a few years ago? Avalanche wasn't it? How tragic."

While the Hood looked at the mural Transom scanned the room and found the control switch.

"Sir I've found the control switch," she reported. "It's a palm and thumb print recognition system."

The Hood looked away from the mural and straight at Brains. And inwardly Brains shivered at the evil he could sense radiating from the man.

"Professor," the Hood said recognising Brain's immediately. "Please operate the control switch."

"N…n….no," Brains stammered back. The Hood sighed.

"Professor you and I share an interest in the science of the mind," he said. "But unlike you I was born with my powers. Trust me when I say you will barely scratch the surface." He gestured to Mullion who hauled Brains back to his feet. "Even the strongest minds can be broken it would be a pity to break yours," the Hood continued. "Operate the control switch."

"N…n…no w…w…way," Brains replied. The Hood held up a hand and a reddish glow came into his eyes and Brains felt a force enter his mind.

"Operate the control switch," the Hood said again. Brains tried to stop himself but his body moved of its own volition moving jerkily towards the desk and the control switch the Hood following telepathically forcing his will on Brains.

Brains could only watch in helpless horror as his hand descended towards the activation panel and pressed down on the surface and was scanned.

And again the office transformed into the command and control centre for International Rescue. As the room changed Brains felt the force leave his mind and he glared at the Hood in hatred. Never before had he felt so violated, normally he wasn't a violent person but right now he was extremely tempted to go over there and punch the living daylights out of the Hood. But Brains knew he would never get close enough to the Hood to hurt him.

"We have control," Transom reported looking at the consoles and smiling.

"Excellent," the Hood said sitting down in the seat that Brains would normally sit in. Transom took a seat at another console.

"It's time to make Mr Tracy aware of our presence and intentions," the Hood said. "Open a communications channel to Thunderbird Five Transom."

"Yes sir."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen

Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat moved quickly but cautiously through the ventilation system of Tracy Island. It was cramped and dusty in the ventilation ducts so none of them was particularly comfortable. Yet despite their very real discomfort they kept going finding there way more through luck than anything else.

They found their way to the control room air vents just as the Hood gained access to the systems. Peering through the main vents above the lift alcoves they saw three of the five intruders in the room with Brains and Kyrano apparently there as prisoners. Try as they might they saw no sign of Peter, Gear or Onaha.

"It's time to make Mr Tracy aware of our presence and intentions," the bald man in the red robe said as he sat in the seat normally occupied by Brains. "Open a communications channel to Thunderbird Five Transom."

"Yes sir," an auburn hared woman in a catsuite replied from another console.

Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat listened intently putting aside their discomfort at the dark, dusty and cramped environment of the ventilation duct. If they were to stand any chance at all of saving themselves, their families and International Rescue itself from these intruders then they needed to know exactly what it was that the intruders were planning to do.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Five**

Standing at the main console in the control room of Thunderbird Five with John Jeff Tracy assessed the full extent of the damage inflicted upon the space station by the meteor impact.

It was a long list. The most spectacular damage was naturally the three destroyed sections on the outer ring but the impact had caused collateral damage all over the station. Whole systems had fatally crashed or been blown out altogether, the fusion core was off line since its main regulator controls had been fried and melted by a random power surge caused at the moment of impact. Secondary power generators had taken serious damage from the shock waves one knocked out all together. The other two were damaged and would soon give out taking almost all emergency power with them, and they couldn't get near the generators to hope to repair them since the maintenance gantries were blocked by debris. The emergency batteries charged directly from the solar power cells built into the stations surface were undamaged but they had been meant as an emergency power supplement. They would not be able to cope with anything near the full energy demands of the space station. They would be able to power the life support systems and artificial gravity plating for a short time but that was all.

They had at least managed to stabilise the station so it was no longer in danger of falling into the atmosphere. They'd even got it back up into its normal orbital position though only just. While the main booster rocket meant for major adjustments in position as opposed to the thirty-two control thrusters – though they only had twenty left operational twelve had been in the destroyed sections of the ring – hadn't been damaged they had had to bypass multiple failed systems to get it to fire. And they'd only been able to fire a few short bursts – the stations structural integrity was too weakened to take any more.

Basically what it boiled down to was they had done all they could up here for now. Thunderbird Five was back in orbit out of danger of destruction but it would take months of repairs and refitting before it was actually really habitable not to mention fully operational again.

"We've done all we can up here haven't we dad," John said his eyes wandering around scanning the wreckage of the control room, taking in the broken bits of bulkhead littering the floor, the open access panels showing charred circuits and broken cables, and the shattered burned consoles.

"Yes John we have for now," Jeff answered. "But don't worry son we'll get the station back operational again but it will take awhile."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon came back into the control room at that moment. All of them were covered in soot and sweat having finished putting out the remaining fires and locking down as many damaged systems as possible.

"Back to Thunderbird Three boys," Jeff said turning to look at them. "It's time to go."

Before any of them could moved however the emergency pressure doors to the control room suddenly slammed closed.

"What the-?" Jeff started to say when abruptly the still functioning main monitor flashed to life showing and unfamiliar bald headed man, backdropped by the familiar sight of the control room on Tracy Island.

"Attention Thunderbird Five you may have noticed that I have taken over your facilities. You can no longer control your operational systems."

Jeff whirled and looked at the face on the screen. And suddenly he understood that somehow the man on the screen had caused this to happen. A meteor hadn't hit Thunderbird Five as Brains had thought; no a missile had hit it. Obviously the attack had been a distraction to draw him and the boys away from Tracy Island allowing this man and whoever was with him to take over control.

"Alright you have our attention. Who are you?" Jeff demanded.

"Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself," the man said. "You can call me the Hood. Now listen here Mr Tracy we won't be negotiating. You are only alive now because I want you to watch while I destroy in hours what it took you years to build. An eye for an eye." Jeff was confused. Who was the Hood? He didn't recognise him at all. He was also angry with him. Angry that this man threatened his family and the institution that he had built in Margaret's memory.

"An eye for an eye," he repeated. "What are you talking about."

"Perhaps you have forgotten me," the Hood replied. "But I am sure you remember saving my brothers life." The Hood nodded to someone off screen and suddenly Kyrano was thrown into the camera's view. "You left me to die that day four years ago," the Hood continued. "You may have broken my body but you have no idea how powerful my mind has become."

Looking at the man Jeff remembered now. Shortly after International Rescue had begun operating Kyrano had gone on a routine supply run to the US mainland in a jet they kept on the island for the purpose of getting around. He didn't return and the plane was found left at the private aircraft terminal of Orlando airport where it had landed.

For several weeks there had been not a sight nor sound of Kyrano and everyone even Onaha had begun to fear him dead. Then they'd received a distress call from an illegal diamond mine in Malaysia that was collapsing. Naturally they'd come charging to the rescue and found Kyrano there kidnapped by his own brother Trangh to work in the mine along with many others. They'd saved Kyrano and many others but when the main shaft started to collapse they'd been forced to seal the mine trapping Trangh and many others inside. It had been an agonising decision for Jeff to make but he'd had no choice. Now it appeared that Trangh Belagant was back.

And he was after revenge.

"Now you will suffer Mr Tracy as I did," the Hood said. "Waiting for a rescue that will never come. And you will also watch as I use the Thunderbirds to rob the biggest banks in the world starting with the Bank of England. The worlds monetary system will be thrown into chaos causing a global recession and International Rescue held responsible. Instead of heroes you'll be villains and you might just live long enough to see it happen." With that the Hood gave an evil laugh before breaking off the communications link.

Jeff, John, Scott, Virgil and Gordon all stared at the screen in horror for a moment. They had to stop him. But before they could even do anything the emergency lights went dark as did the few console lights and monitors that had still been working. And they heard both remaining secondary generators spooling down having been deactivated from the ground.

Artificial gravity vanished and they started to float helplessly off the floor. Then the emergency batteries automatically cut in and gravity returned along with emergency lighting and a single part of the main console.

John recovered first from suddenly being yanked to the deck again. He moved to the console and checked the readings.

"The emergency batteries have cut in," he said.

"How long have they given us," Virgil asked.

"About four hours," John replied.

"Four hours," Jeff repeated. "Can you open the pressure door." John tried but nothing happened.

"Negative we've been locked out of the system. All computer control has been routed to the island. Manual release won't work. Air in the corridors to the airlock is being vented into space."

"Then what do we do," Gordon asked.

"I don't know," Jeff replied. "But were not going down without a fight."

"But what can we do," Virgil asked.

"First off try to regain control of the environmental systems and door controls," Jeff said decisively. "Then back to Thunderbird Three. If the Hood thinks he's killed us he's got another thing coming."

"FAB," all four boys said in unison and set about work. They were the thunderbirds they would not go down or let their name be dishonoured without a fight.

**

* * *

Ventilation Shaft**

Tracy Island

Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat listened intently as the Hood outlined his plan to destroy International Rescue. And they knew that it was up to them to stop him and save the rest of the Tracy family now trapped up on the crippled Thunderbird Five.

Leaning back against the wall of the duct Tin-Tin's mind was a whirl. She found she could not believe what the Hood had said to Jeff about leaving him to die while saving his brothers – her fathers – life. If the Hood were speaking the truth about Kyrano being his brother then that would make the Hood her uncle. And she didn't want to believe that it could be true. That a member of her own family would want to destroy the Thunderbirds and the family that had given her immediate family so much. If it hadn't been for the generosity of Jeff Tracy she would not have enjoyed the life she had enjoyed on this island paradise for almost nine years, or had the education that she had had. It wasn't fair that one of her own relations wanted to destroy that.

"The Hoods my uncle," she whispered horrified and disbelieving. Alan and Fermat immediately turned their full attention to her.

"Every family has its black sheep," Fermat told her softly. Alan nodded in agreement with Fermat and put a comforting hand on Tin-Tin's shoulder. Like Fermat he could tell that the Hood being related to her had come as an unwelcome revelation to Tin-Tin.

Alan's movement stirred up a cloud of dust that drifted towards Fermat. Who inhaled them and immediately he sneezed. Loudly!

"Someone's up there," they heard a voice say from below.

And then a hand literally punched up through the metal and concrete wall of the duct and grabbed Alan's leg.

Alan yelled in surprise and pain at the phenomenal strength of the grip. He desperately kicked his leg trying to break free but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free. Fermat and Tin-Tin beat at the hand trying to get it to let go but the hand held fast.

Alan abruptly felt the powers within him flare and with nothing to loose he went with it allowing the power to flow through him. To his surprise he didn't feel his hands tingle like they had the last few times when his newly awakened powers had shown themselves or when he had experimented with them earlier just before Thunderbird Three's launch.

Instead the feeling that came was the same light insubstantial feeling that he had felt when his powers had first appeared. But this time it was only in his leg as opposed to his whole body.

His leg shimmered slightly then turned transparent. And abruptly the hand went right through his leg and from below they heard someone hit the ground apparently loosing his balance as a result of loss of the grip, along with a cry of shock and surprise.

Alan stopped the flow of energy and the light insubstantial feeling simply vanished, as his leg became solid once more. _So I can selectively phase parts of myself,_ Alan thought realising what had happened that he'd used his phase power without even realising it. But in away that it did all that was needed at the time i.e. what was needed to get the hand to let go. _That could be useful in some way once I've mastered what I can do._

Tin-Tin and Fermat were both shocked when Alan phased his leg causing the hand to pass right through him like there was nothing there. The thud and surprised shout from below showed that they weren't the only ones caught by surprise. Even Alan himself seemed to be surprised when his leg phased indicating that he'd most likely done it more by instinct than conscious thought.

"Come on lets get out of here," Alan said to his friends.

"Back the way we came," Fermat asked. Alan shook his head and opened a grill covering one of the lift shafts to the silos.

"Down here we can get through to the silos," he said. Nodding in agreement Tin-Tin was the first to jump down into the shaft, followed by Fermat with Alan himself bringing up the rear, all three of them yelling as they flew down the shaft.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

Chapter Fourteen

Moments Earlier

Mullion was startled when he heard a loud sneeze come from the control room's ventilation duct.

"Someone's up there," he said moving up to the duct and listening carefully. Then certain that he knew where they were he reached up having to stand on tiptoes a little to accomplish the manoeuvre, then he punched his hand through the concrete and metal wall of the duct and grabbed what felt like a human leg.

He immediately heard a yell of surprise and pain at the strength of his grip and Mullion hid a grin. His current grip was nothing he could easily turn rock or bone to powder if he gripped hard enough. The leg he was holding started thrashing as its owner tried to shake free. Mullion also felt hands slapping at his hand and wrist trying to make him let go. And there was more than one set of hands hammering at him so he knew that there had to be at least two people up in the duct.

Abruptly the leg stopped its mad thrashing and after a second Mullion felt what he could only describe as a tingle of power run down the leg. And suddenly his hand went right through the leg. Suddenly thrown off balance by the loss of the grip Mullion stumbled backwards and fell backward to land on his rump a cry of surprise being drawn from him. _What on earth,_ he thought _legs don't just suddenly disappear._

From above his could faintly here three voices talking and people scampering. The scampering almost immediately became yells as whoever it was disappeared down one of the lift shafts to the silos.

"Apparently the island is not as secure as you thought Mullion," the Hood said both annoyed and amused. Amused by how Mullion had fallen onto his backside though he didn't understand how his super strong henchman could have lost his vice like grip. Annoyed that someone on the island was still running around free and could conceivably pose a threat to his plans, and that was intolerable at this late stage.

For a moment he wondered who could be running around free on the island. He considered trying to get the information out of Kyrano or Brains. But his telepathic abilities were weak at the moment he'd expended so much effort already and he would need to rest them a little before he used them again. Then his eyes were drawn to pictures on Jeff Tracy's work desk, which had slid aside when the room had changed from Jeff's office/study to the control room for International Rescue. And seeing the pictures he realised whom it had to be.

"Children," he said incredulously. "Did you find any children Mullion?" Mullion shook his head.

"I'll find them," he answered getting back to his feet.

"You better," the Hood replied. _Because if you don't I will be most displeased with you,_ he added silently. Though he maintained his normal stoic appearance inwardly Mullion shuddered in fear at the unspoken threat. The Hood was one of the few people in the world who he really feared, as the Hood could hurt you in ways that would make you wish you were dead.

"You won't have to go searching the island Mullion," Transom said breaking in. "I have found them already."

"Where are they Transom," the Hood asked.

"There in Thunderbird Two's silo sir. There are three of them. Two boys and a girl."

Mullion immediately disappeared out the door followed by two of the guards. Another two guards recently arrived ashore from the sub came into the room to take their place. The Hood immediately gave them an order.

"Put them in the fridge with the others," he ordered gesturing to Kyrano and Brains. The two guards came forward and took hold of Brains and Kyrano and manhandled them from the control room.

The Hood smiled soon the last people free on the island would be captured and he could then proceed with his plans without further interference.

**

* * *

The Fridge**

Gear groaned softly as consciousness returned. The first thing he became aware of was that it was cold, very cold. The kind of cold that chilled you to the bone damned fast and could give you very nasty frostbite after prolonged exposure. The next that his head was pounding like he had the grand daddy of all hangovers and he groaned again.

"Easy their Richard you were thrown hard into that palm tree a few times," Peter's voice said.

At the sound of Peter using his real name Gear's eyes flew open in shock. He barely noticed the blast of pain that the bright overhead lights sent down his optic nerves he was so shocked, shocked and horrified that the identity he had kept secret for nine years had been compromised. _How the hell does Peter know who I am,_ Gear thought and then realised that his helmet was gone. _That's how, _he thought remembering that Peter was one of those people who didn't forget faces. And as businessmen they dealt with each other on a reasonably regular basis so it wasn't surprising that Peter would recognise him without his helmet.

Struggling he sat up which wasn't easy as his hands were bound with what felt like zip cuffs and looked around. They were in a room that had been cut into the solid rock of the mountainside the residential complex straddled. The floor was covered in ceramic tiles of somekind, the side walls were bare rock he couldn't see the rear wall from his position, the ceiling was metal with inset lights strips and a larger circular vent from which icicles hung. Sets of shelves and large containers filled the room and everything was coated in frost and built up layers of ice. He could see two other people in the room with him, Peter and Onaha.

"Where are we," he asked shivering despite the fact that his uniform was made from a material of his own design, a material that was extremely resistant to extremes of heat and cold.

"The main fridge," Peter answered.

"Terrific," Richie replied even as he calculated the approximate temperature of the air and how long they had before hypothermia really started to set in. The results were not encouraging. They had about three hours before they froze to death.

"What?" Peter asked seeing a frown briefly appear on Gear's/Richard's face.

"I just realised how long we have before hypothermia really sets in and we freeze to death."

"Must you do that?"

Richie couldn't help but smile at the tone of Peter's voice, it was so like the tone Virgil would have used if he'd been here on Tracy Island. Though if Virgil had been here they wouldn't be in their current predicament in the first place. The Hood and his henchmen and henchwoman would have found themselves blasted into unconsciousness by energy bolts not to mention thrown into walls and held there by static cling. In short they would have got their butts kicked by one of the strongest metahumans around.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I can't help it. Static frequently moans when I do it but its something I cannot help. Having a brain like a supercomputer has its drawbacks you know."

"I can imagine," Peter replied then looked speculatively at Richie. "But when you say Static don't you really mean Virgil Hawkins." Again Richie was astonished.

"How did-?" he started to say.

"I guessed so to speak," Peter replied. "When I saw that your Gear it seemed logical to assume that Virgil is Static. From your reaction I guessed correctly."

Richie sighed wondering what both he and Virgil were going to do now that someone else – someone outside their close circle of family and select allies – knew who they were. Though he knew some of the greatest secrets of International Rescue now including who the Thunderbirds were. Maybe it was only fair that International Rescue knew that he was Gear and that Virgil was Static. Still he would seriously have to talk with Virgil about this next time he saw him.

Before he could speak again the fridge door opened and Brains and Kyrano were roughly thrown in before the door was closed again.

"Are you alright," Peter asked Brains and Kyrano.

"I am fine Mr Davison," Kyrano answered with the same formality he would use if Jeff Tracy had asked him that question.

"M…m…me t…t…to," Brains answered stuttering heavily in his obvious distress.

"What is happening out there," Richie asked before Peter could.

"T…the Hood's g…g…got con…control of t…th…the ," Brains answered. "He's tra…tra…trapped Mr T…Tracy and the b…boys on Thu…Thunderbird Five."

"What about the kids," Peter asked. _I hope there okay,_ he thought, _Jeff would take it very, very badly if something happens to Alan._

"They are free at the moment and evading capture," Kyrano replied concern for all three but especially Tin-Tin in his voice. "But Mullions after them."

"What," Peter exclaimed in horror at the news that the Hoods metahuman mercenary was hunting the kids. He would most likely catch them in no time.

"Don't worry too much," Richie replied. "Remember Alan has powers of his own. That might make things very interesting for Mullion."

"True but Alan is still new to the metahuman thing. He's scared of his powers and probably has no idea how to use them."

"Don't underestimate him Peter," Richie answered in a knowing tone. "When you're a metahuman using your powers is half training/half instinct. If he's put in a position where his powers can help him or Tin-Tin and Fermat Alan might well use them instinctively. And using them is only way he'll learn to control them."

"I hope your right Richard."

"If you're going to use my name call me Richie. And I hope I'm right too. Because Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat are probably the only ones who can save us now."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****

Chapter Fifteen

Thunderbird Two Hanger

The flight down the silo lift shaft was short but exhilarating and reaching the bottom Alan found himself wishing he could do it again. It was such an adrenaline rush. But he knew that they did not have time to waste as the Hoods henchmen were certainly coming after them. They would have to move quickly to stay ahead of them if they were to have any chance of saving their families and International Rescue.

It was at that moment that Alan realised just how much responsibility now rested on the shoulders of himself and his two friends. It was a hell of a lot of responsibility far more than what teenagers normally were lumbered with. Silently Alan vowed to himself to do the very best that he could to thwart the Hoods evil plans because the consequences if he, Tin-Tin and Fermat failed did not bare thinking about.

Getting his breath back Alan looked around to see which of the Thunderbird silos that they had ended up in, as there hadn't been time to select a specific lift shaft. They'd jumped down the closest one to where they had been in the duct.

He was surprised to find that they had actually reached the hanger bay/loading area for Thunderbird Two. In fact they were on the crew access gantry to the huge green aircraft. A narrow walkway connected the gantry they were on to an access door on the side of the Thunderbird. Off to the side a set of stairs led down to the hanger floor since Thunderbird Two wasn't on the ground but instead held aloft by massive mechanical arms extending from the walls. Below would be its transport sled and its primary pod bay doors would be open waiting for rescue equipment to be selected and loaded aboard.

"Come on," he said to Tin-Tin and Fermat. "If we can get into Thunderbird One's silo we can escape into the service tunnel."

Both Tin-Tin and Fermat nodded in agreement escaping into the service tunnel in Thunderbird One's silo was a good plan. The service tunnel there connected both to the surface and to the larger network of service and utility tunnels that honeycombed most of the island and which had numerous points where you could get up onto the surface. A plus was most of the tunnels were not covered by the islands security net, they would be able to move through them without being tracked by the Hood.

Without speaking again they began moving descending the stairs to the floor of Thunderbird Two's hanger and began moving across it towards the massive doors that led to the base of Thunderbird One's silo. All around them various rescue machines and equipment had slid out of their storage pens ready to be loaded. When the islands systems had gone to alert status the pen doors had automatically opened and the machines and equipment inside had slid forward so it could immediately be loaded onto Thunderbird Two and taken to the danger zone.

In a few seconds they were clear of Thunderbird Two and moving quickly in the direction of Thunderbird One's silo. Only to see to their horror the shield doors sliding closed and locking. Sipping to the right they saw the doors that led to the corridor connecting to Thunderbird Three also sliding closed and locking themselves.

"What do we do now," Fermat asked looking at the sealed entrances. If they had more time he would use the terminals near the doors to hack into and override the door control protocols in the islands computer. He was undisputedly the best with computers on the island not even his father could match him.

From behind they heard a humming noise and they spun to see the same passenger lift that Scott, Peter, Brains and Gear had used earlier begin descending from the surface.

"Here they come," Tin-Tin said. Alan looked at the thick shield doors. He could probably use his phase power to get through it but he didn't know if he could take Tin-Tin and Fermat with him and even if he could he really needed to practice phasing a bit before he tried walking through things.

"I'll use the Thunderizer on the door," he said. "Tin-Tin can you and Fermat slow those goons down with the Firefly?"

"Easily," Tin-Tin replied eagerly looking forward to chance to strike back at the intruders and her evil uncle who led them in some small way.

"But Alan the equipment here is only to be used in an emergency," Fermat objected. Alan and Tin-Tin both looked at Fermat as if he was nuts. Fermat thought about their situation for a moment. "I guess this qualifies."

"Definitely," Alan answered.

Without pausing and wasting more of the precious little time they had all three of them burst into motion. Fermat and Tin-Tin heading for one of International Rescue's three major fire fighting machines while Alan headed for a machine that sported a very big particle energy cannon designed to cut through rubble but leave anyone trapped inside unhurt.

Climbing into the control cabin of the Thunderizer Alan started the engine just as he also heard the Firefly's engine start. Taking a deep breath he grasped the steering wheel and released the brakes before guiding the machine forwards and across the hanger towards the door to Thunderbird One's silo.

Simultaneously the Firefly drove out from its own place and the two machines passed each other. Alan could see Tin-Tin standing at the controls for the foam cannon turret, which meant that Fermat had to be doing the driving. Which was kind of surprising considering that Fermat would barely be able to reach the pedals since though he acted older he was only twelve.

Alan shrugged it off and concentrated on guiding the Thunderizer into position. Then stopping he began manipulating the control panel for the particle cannon what he had to do now was complex and he couldn't afford to make a single mistake.

* * *

Sitting at the controls for the Firefly was both exhilarating and challenging for Fermat since he had to stretch to reach many of the levers let alone the pedals. Yet he managed it and as he settled into driving he found that he liked it.

"Watch it," he heard Tin-Tin say as they almost crashed into a recovery vehicle.

"I took microbiology not drivers education," he shot back at Tin-Tin as he manoeuvred the Firefly so she was side on to the lift. "Set the pressure to maximum," he called up to Tin-Tin.

At the controls for the foam cannon Tin-Tin grinned evilly as she turned the pressure dial up to maximum and began rotating the cannon turret with its twin barrels towards the lift as the doors opened.

Mullion emerged from the lift first eager to grab the last remaining free residents of Tracy Island and take them first to the boss and then to the fridge with the others. The two guards who had accompanied him were right behind him.

As soon as he saw the cannon turret on the Firefly rotate towards him Mullion stopped dead in his tracks. _Ugh oh,_ he thought.

"Retreat," he ordered to the two guards. _No chance,_ Tin-Tin thought and pulled the trigger for the foam cannon.

Twinjets of foam blasted from the Firefly's turret at a pressure of 500psi. The jets impacted Mullion bang on and so great was there power that even with his superhuman strength Mullion could not resist them. The powerful jets knocked him off his feet and sent him flying through the air into the two guards, before all three were physically slammed back into the lift. And still the foam onslaught didn't stop instead it kept them pinned to the floor and completely covered in thick greenish foam in less than a second, foam which was slippery as hell not that they could move considering the power of the onslaught.

While Tin-Tin pounded Mullion and his cohorts with the foam cannon an idea occurred to Fermat as to how they could delay the Hoods plans. Quickly he turned off the engine but left power to pumps on and climbed out of the cab. Unnoticed by Tin-Tin he hurried across the floor towards the stairwell that led back up to crews access way for Thunderbird Two. He needed to move fast to get this to work.

While Tin-Tin pounded Mullion and his men with the Firefly's foam cannon and Fermat went on his own little mission Alan finished programming the Thunderizer. Taking a deep breath and praying that he had gotten it right he pressed the commit control. And immediately from above heard a humming sound as the massive cannon swivelled around on its mount and targeted the door to Thunderbird One's silo.

Then a storm of energy beams reached forth and in a blaze of light that lasted barely a second the network of thin particle beams simply disintegrated a section of the shield door just big enough for them to escape through. Then the beams shut off.

Alan sighed in relief that he had gotten it right that only a section of the door had been vaporised. He had been so worried that one of the beams might somehow hit and damage Thunderbird One. And if that had happened Scott would have throttled him. Scott protectiveness of Thunderbird One was a source of great amusement to his siblings and was sometimes used as something to tease him with. Especially by Gordon though Alan would chip in himself as well.

Shutting down the Thunderizer he climbed out of the control cabin.

"Tin-Tin, Fermat lets go," he said going over to where the Firefly was parked. The engine had been turned off and the cab door was open.

Tin-Tin shut off the foam cannon and climbed down at the sound of Alan's voice. To see him staring at the door to the cab and she followed his gaze to see it was wide open and there was no sign of Fermat.

"Where's Fermat?" Alan asked.

"I don't know he was here a second ago," Tin-Tin answered.

"Fermat where are you," Alan yelled to no reply.

But then they had bigger problems than Fermat's sudden disappearance as Mullion was starting to get up from where he and the two guards had been pinned by the foam.

Mullion glared angrily at the two teenagers he could see they were so going to get it for doing this to him. The boss hadn't said he couldn't rough them up a little. Struggling he managed to get up despite the slippery foam and he began advancing tentatively through the foam pool only to slip and fall.

Seeing one of the bad guys get up Alan realised that with Fermat's sudden disappearance they were now in grave danger of getting caught right here, right now. _Damn it Fermat where are you,_ he thought, _there has to be someway to stop these guys getting us._ Then a thought occurred to him. _I wonder._

Raising a hand so it was pointing at Mullion just as he slipped on the foam and fell flat on his back again, Alan concentrated. Imagining the foam freezing turning solid trapping the enemy for a short while at least. And immediately felt one of his powers surge and the pointing hand began to tingle. A silver nimbus appeared around the hand and an identical glow came into his eyes before a beam of silver light leapt forth and struck the foam-covered villains. Immediately the silver glow expanded completely covering the area of foam for a moment before the foam froze instantly so it was almost as hard as concrete.

Smiling victoriously Alan stopped the power emission and the glow disappeared from his hand and eyes.

"Nice," Tin-Tin commented looking at Alan in respect though she had been a little startled when she'd seen the silver glow come into his eyes as well as his hands. She hadn't seen a similar glow in his eyes on the beach but she had been at the edge of the beach and hadn't been able to see his face properly. And since Alan's eyes were blue anyway a blue glow might not be noticed unless you were right up close to him. A little like what happened with herself or father when they used the psi abilities her own being she was telekinetic.

Though no one on the island besides her parents knew that. Father had told her that the psychic gifts were a trait of the Belagant family but one that was intensely private. The fact that psychic powers of various kinds existed in her family line was practically the only secret that Kyrano had kept from Jeff Tracy. _I wonder how long it will stay secret thought,_ Tin-Tin thought, _Alan probably already suspects that I am hiding something given my slip on the beach._

"Thanks," Alan answered. "Now where on Earth is Fermat? Fermat!"

"Fermat!" Tin-Tin also called out.

From where he was helplessly trapped in the frozen foam Mullion looked at the male teenager in surprise. He recognised him now. The teenager was the youngest son of Jeff Tracy. _So one of Tracy's kids is a metahuman like me,_ he thought, _interesting. I wonder how the boss will react to this._

Applying his strength he tried to break free of the ice but his leverage wasn't good and he could already feel the cold sapping at his strength. Cold was one of the few things that he was vulnerable too. He had long ago discovered the intense cold like ice and snow and his own power didn't get on that well. The longer he was exposed to it the weaker he got. With growing desperation he continued trying to break the cocoon of frozen foam.

* * *

Oblivious to what Mullion was doing Alan and Tin-Tin continued calling for Fermat and were finally rewarded by seeing Fermat running towards them from Thunderbird Two.

They jogged over to meet him and the three of them broke for Thunderbird One's silo.

"What were you doing Fermat," Alan asked his best friend as one by one they moved through the hole Alan had blown in the door with the Thunderizer.

"I had an idea," Fermat answered quietly proud of himself. He had just made sure that the Hood would not be able to leave Tracy Island in Thunderbird Two for awhile at least.

Alan looked at Fermat and considered asking him what he had just done, as he knew from the tone of Fermat's voice that he had just done something, something clever. He decided to ask once they were in the relative safety of the service and utility tunnels. There they could plan their next move rather then having to constantly react to the Hoods actions as they were doing at the moment.

"I'll open the tunnel," Alan said looking at both Tin-Tin and Fermat. "Go back to the entrance and warn me if you see them coming. They're not likely to get out of the ice but they might."

"Sure thing Alan," Tin-Tin replied heading back towards the door with Fermat in tow.

"What ice," Fermat asked Tin-Tin.

"One of the three goons started to get up once the Firefly's foam jets shut off," Tin-Tin replied. "So to stop him and the others Alan used that ice power of his. He made the foam freeze solid."

"Trapping them in a freezing cocoon as hard as concrete," Fermat finished hearing the awe in Tin-Tin's tone and sharing it. Alan's metahuman powers appeared to be very strong and diverse what with demonstrated powers that involved water, ice and phasing. Once Alan really got a handle on his powers and when he figured out what he could do altogether he would be a formidable metahuman indeed. "Very nice."

While Tin-Tin and Fermat went to the door to keep a watch for Mullion or anymore of the Hoods henchmen Alan punched a code into the electronic keypad besides the door that connected to the service tunnel. Nothing happened but a beep to indicate code incorrect.

Alan sighed and turned away from the door struggling to think what the code was. He knew that dad alternated the access codes every few months. He basically used five different codes based on the birthdays of Alan and his brothers but written backwards. Alan had just tried Scott's and it hadn't worked. _Great have to try all the others one by one,_ he thought right before he felt something brush against his mind.

He spun around to look at the door again to find himself face to face with the Hood who was standing on the other side of the glass.

"Alan," the Hood said in a pleasant conversational tone. "Quiet an impressive display in the hanger. Freezing poor Mullion literally."

The Hood and Transom had seen it all on the control room monitors. To say that they had been shocked was an understatement. They'd also been amused at Mullion's predicament.

"Were you surprised to hear what your father did to me Alan," the Hood continued. "He left me to die that day. It is frightening when we realise that our parents are not perfect isn't it."

"We cannot go this way," Alan called to Tin-Tin and Fermat. "He's there."

"Why do you suppose your father built these magnificent machines Alan," the Hood asked. "Do you suppose it was guilt. He let your mother die."

"No," Alan replied shaking his head. He barely remembered the accident and the aftermath but he knew from what Uncle Peter and Grandma had told him that dad had taken mom's death really, really hard. Almost driven to the point of suicide in his grief and despair. Only the fact that his son's needed him enabling him to survive the loss of the woman whom had been the other half of his soul. He knew as sure as he breathed that dad would have given up his own life in an instant if his death would have saved the life of Margaret Anna Tracy.

"Open the door Alan," the Hood ordered softly. Alan did nothing but glare defiantly at him. Reaching out telepathically the Hood tried again. "Open the door." Alan felt the Hoods telepathic probe touch his mind but unlike his uncle and Brains he felt no compulsion to do as the Hood commanded.

Still he was tired of listening to this guy feeding him lies about his father. He thought of the glass frosting over blocking the Hood from his sight. And felt his power flare and his hands tingle before energy flashed from them to the door.

The Hood was startled when his telepathic probe had absolutely no effect on Alan Tracy. No one had ever been able to resist his will before though he hadn't tried to mind dominate his brother since Kyrano could fight back and block him for awhile, overwhelming Kyrano's will with his own would be very difficult. Then Alan's eyes began glowing silver before ice appeared over the glass blocking Alan from his sight. The fact that Alan had resisted his will was more shocking to the Hood than the display of metahuman power. At the same time he was intrigued as to how Alan had escaped his influence. It would be an interesting puzzle to solve.

With a sigh the Hood fished in his robes for a moment then pulled out a handy little decoder device that Transom had developed for him and stuck it on the control panel for the door. It looked like he was going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

Alan turned away from the frosted over door it looked like they were going to have to get into the vents again. He started towards his two friends only to here a sudden crack from the Thunderbird Two hanger followed by running feet.

Tin-Tin and Fermat backed into the space beneath the engine block of Thunderbird One not a moment to soon as a shivering, strangely weakened looking but fuming Mullion came through after them. Followed by two shivering, half frozen but equally pissed off guards.

"Going to pound you to a pulp," Mullion growled glaring at Alan. "No one freeze's me and lives." As he spoke the door to the service tunnel opened and the Hood came through.

"You shall do no such thing Mullion," the Hood said having heard what Mullion had said through the door. Had he been thinking clearly Mullion would have backed off at this point but at the moment he was too angry to care or to see common sense.

"Oh but I will," he growled advancing towards Alan only for the sudden blinding pain of a mind blast to blast through his brain for a second. Stopping him dead in his tracks and almost dropping him to his knees in agony. Then the pain was gone.

"You will do as you are told or deal with me," the Hood growled warningly at Mullion. Coming back to his senses Mullion gulped fearfully realising that he had overstepped the mark and the last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of the Hood.

Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat had backed into a huddle at the centre of the room by this point the two guards filling out and training their rifles on the three kids from separate angles.

"Surrender," the Hood said to the three kids. "You cannot escape."

Alan looked around searching for any possible means of escape and then his eyes hid on a large red button on a panel besides the Hood marked blast duct cover manual release. If that could be tripped they would drop out of site along Thunderbird One's blast ducts and out into the shallow waters surrounding the island. The problem was he had no way to trip it his slingshot was up in his bedroom. _Unless there's a way my powers could trip it,_ Alan thought, _but how._ A strange instinct gripped him then as he again felt the power inside him flare.

Having nothing to loose Alan went with the instinct and raised his hands so his palms were pointing at both the Hood and the panel. And his hands began tingling again but this time they didn't glow either pure blue or silver instead they glowed with a silver-blue light. Alan felt the power in his hands pulse and to his and everyone's surprise a pair of snowballs flew from his hands. One struck the Hood right in the face drawing a cry of surprise from the Hood. The second snowball hit the button.

Alan stopped the power surging through him just as the covers on the blast ducts open and yelling all three of them dropped right out of the Hoods clutches.

"Get them," the enraged Hood shouted shaking the snow from the ball off his face and robe.

"Transom," Mullion said into his radio, which was still working despite getting trapped in frozen foam. "Fire up Thunderbird One and set it to broil."

Releasing what Mullion had just ordered the Hood raced from the room followed by Mullion and the two guards.

Now sooner than they cleared the room Thunderbird One's jets fired sending a massive plume of flame down the blast ducts after the sliding yelling kids.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****

Chapter Sixteen

Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat flew down the blast ducts the massive fireball triggered by the activation of Thunderbird One's engines charging down the shaft after them. They could all feel the heat and hear the roar of the shockwave of superheated proceeding the blazing engine exhaust gases getting closer and closer. It would be on them in seconds and the fireball half a second later, when it hit they would be instantly vaporised.

Then they were out of the blast duct dropping into the calm, shallow, warm waters of the lagoon surrounding the island. The raging fireball burst out of the four blast ducts after them with a roar like an angry deity and shot skywards.

As soon as he hit the water Fermat began floundering, as he had never learned to swim unlike Alan who like all his brothers and Tin-Tin was an expert swimmer. He had been meaning to ask Gordon who was unquestionably the best swimmer on the whole island to teach him how to swim but he had never gotten around to it. He'd also been a little weary of asking Gordon Tracy for assistance in learning how to swim considering his well-known penchant for jokes. Now he wished he had asked or even asked Alan even as he coughed on water and desperately tried to keep his head above the surface.

Abruptly hands grabbed his desperately thrashing arms and held him steady in the water and his head above the surface. Having seen Fermat floundering and realising that he couldn't swim Alan and Tin-Tin had intervened and grabbed him from each side.

"Easy Fermat," Alan said softly as the roar of the discharging engine exhausted faded away leaving four smoking cave mouths in its wake. "We'll hold your head above water just kick your legs when we start moving for the shore. Can you do that?"

"Y…y…yes," Fermat replied.

"Good we'll go on three. One…two…three."

After Alan said three both he and Tin-Tin stopped treading water and began swimming for shore holding Fermat between them. As he'd been instructed Fermat began kicking his legs and soon got the idea of what he was supposed to do. Maybe learning to swim would not be that difficult.

In only a short time they reached the surf at the edge of the beach and unable to swim any further they stood up and struggled through the surf to the beach.

"Can you warn me next time you pull a stunt like that," Fermat asked Alan. "I c…c…could have d…. d…drowned."

"I'm sorry Fermat," Alan replied. "I didn't realise that you can't swim. Why did you never say anything?"

"Em…em…embarrassed," Fermat answered stammering heavily in his embarrassment even as they moved up the beach away from the breaking waves. "B…b….boys my a….a…age can u…use…ually s…s…swim."

"Not being able to swim is nothing to be ashamed of Fermat," Tin-Tin said speaking for the first time. "If you want to learn how to then when this is over we'll help you. Won't we Alan?"

"Indeed yes," Alan replied. "I can always get Gordon to help as well since he's a better swimmer than anyone else on the island. Sometimes I think he must be part fish."

Tin-Tin and Fermat both laughed at that. Gordon Tracy loved the water just as much if not more so than he liked playing practical jokes. Though qualified in the operation of all the Thunderbirds like all the Tracy brothers – save Alan since he wasn't part of International Rescue yet – Gordon was always happiest at the controls of the small but very advanced and powerful minisub Thunderbird Four. Just like he frequently went diving on the reef that surrounded the island save for a single gap creating the lagoon in his spare time.

"T…t…thanks," Fermat replied once he had stopped laughing.

"What are friends for," Alan responded grinning. "Now we need to dry off and figure out how were going to stop the Hood before he leaves the island."

"He n…not g…going anywhere for awhile," Fermat answered and withdrew a transparent card like object engraved with a delicate pattern of electronic circuitry from his pocket. Alan's eyes widened in recognition even as he gently took the component from Fermat and examined it.

"That's the guidance processor from the main navigational computer of Thunderbird Two. It can't take off without it," Alan exclaimed.

"E…exactly," Fermat replied smiling proud of himself.

Alan and Tin-Tin smiled back knowing that for now the Hood was trapped on Tracy Island. After all he couldn't use any of International Rescue's equipment to rob the banks if Thunderbird Two could not take off. The Hood would hit the roof when he found out he couldn't leave though it wouldn't take him long to figure out that they had the guidance processor. He would have to recover the component to start the launch sequence. And although it had been in water the processor wouldn't have been damaged.

"Now we need to dry off and figure out our next move," Tin-Tin said.

Alan nodded in agreement as he put the guidance processor in one of the deep pockets of his jeans they had just escaped the Hood now they had to really think about what to do next. And they really had to dry off. _It's a pity I can't just dry us off,_ Alan thought then inwardly smiled to himself as he realised what he was thinking. Here he was someone who hadn't wanted metahuman powers yet he was now using them quiet a bit. It was ironic.

"What are you smiling at," Tin-Tin asked.

"Nothing important," Alan answered absently as he was suddenly remembering what Gear had told him last night about his powers. Was it only last night? It felt a bit longer than that though it wasn't. He was remembering what Gear had said about manipulating water and ice as well as generating it. If he could manipulate water then could he like make the seawater that had soaked them leave there bodies and clothes leaving them dry. _Might as well have a go,_ he thought.

Concentrating he tried to imagine the water flowing off his body. Nothing happened the power within him remained static and quiet. Not one to be put off so easily he tried again, trying a different tack this time. Instead of imagining the water leaving he imagined himself dry. And felt his powers flare, a single pulse of energy passing down the length of his whole body leaving dryness in its wake.

Fermat and Tin-Tin were both surprised when Alan's eyes began glowing again blue this time. The blue glow filled his eyes just like the silver glow did but strangely it was harder to spot than the silver glow. Only the fact that they were right up close enabling them to see it. A pulse of blue energy abruptly ran down the whole length of Alan's body from the tips of his hair right to the soles of his trainers. And abruptly he was dry the water that had been on his body turning the sand beneath him wet and soaking away into it. The energy glow disappeared from Alan's eyes and he looked down at himself seemingly surprised that he was dry.

"Well what do you know it worked," he commented looking back up. At the shocked looks that Fermat and Tin-Tin gave him he explained. "I remembered what Gear said last night about me being able to manipulate water as well as generate it. I decided to have a go at doing that to dry myself and it worked."

"C…Cool," Fermat said.

"Indeed," Tin-Tin agreed surprised yet again by the level of Alan's powers. She got the distinct impression that even among metahumans he was something of an oddity. A metahuman with two elemental powers as opposed to the normal one and the ability to phase, and a metahuman who had changed very slowly over a period of ten years. Which could account for the fact that he had three main powers as opposed to one and why they were so strong. "If you dried yourself could you like dry us off as well," she asked.

"I could try," Alan said thoughtfully. "There is certainly nothing to loose you cannot get wetter than you already are."

"True," Fermat answered. "T…try on m…me first."

"Very well." Reaching out Alan put a hand on the top of Fermat's head and imagined him dry. Again his powers flared and his eyes glowed blue. A pulse of blue energy travelled down his arm to his hand and then onto Fermat where it raced down to the ground drying him as it went. "Now you Tin-Tin," Alan said taking his hand off Fermat.

Tin-Tin held still as Alan put his hand on her and felt a tingle as the wave of power from Alan raced down her body drying her as it went.

"There you go," Alan said withdrawing his hand and making the power within stop doing anything. Immediately he felt the energy level within drop more than normal and he stumbled with the surprise of it. "That took a bit out of me," he commented.

"You've used your abilities quiet a bit in the last half hour. I mean you phased your leg to escape Mullion when he grabbed you, you froze Mullion and two of his men in ice, frosted up the door to the service tunnel in Thunderbird One's silo, hit the Hood with snowballs and now this. You're bound to feel a bit weaker after all that," Tin-Tin reasoned.

"You're right," Alan agreed. "Okay no more powers for a little while. You know for someone who didn't want to be a metahuman I'm really starting to like having these powers." Tin-Tin laughed understanding what he meant perfectly.

"I've h…ha…had an idea," Fermat said. "Data to Thunderbird Five from Tracy Island is sent via satellite yes?"

"Yes," Alan said cautiously as both he and Tin-Tin looked at Fermat waiting for him to continue.

"If we can r…reach the c…communications a…array we c…can hack into the m…main computer and re..restore power and control to Thunderbird Five."

"Great plan Fermat but the communications mast is on the top of the islands central peak," Alan answered. "How are we to get there."

"We'll have to go through the forest," Tin-Tin said.

"B…but t…t…that has always b…b…been off limits," Fermat objected. The jungles that dominated most of Tracy Island could be quiet a dangerous place. Filled with venomous snakes, poisonous fruit, spiders, scorpions and other various nasty insects. There weren't any large animals aside from land crabs and oceanic birds that nested in some of the higher trees but the jungle was still dangerous.

"It's going to be dangerous," Tin-Tin replied. "But we don't have much choice."

"I'm in," Alan said holding a hand out. Tin-Tin smiled and put one of her hands on his. After a moments hesitation Fermat did the same. "Now lets go."

Turning they hurried into the jungle with Tin-Tin taking the lead since she knew the jungles of Tracy Island better than anyone.

**

* * *

Lady Penelope's Mansion**

England, That Same Time

Lady Penelope Crieghton-Ward returned home from attending one of Queen Elizabeth's regular summer garden parties and immediately headed for her private study in the huge stately home that had been the home of her family for centuries. As such it was crammed with priceless treasures and some of its décor harked back to bygone ages. The great house was the only place where she hadn't made any real changes in the décor to favour pink. Pink did appear in her private chambers mostly in bed sheets and curtains but that was all.

Upon entering her private study she settled down at the computer sitting quietly on the desk and looking out of place on a desk that had been made almost two hundred years before in the early days of Queen Victoria's glorious reign. Turning on the computer she waited patiently for it to boot up before going through the menu's into a secret section of the database. She tapped in a password and submitted a thumb scan into a scanner on the desk and waited.

In seconds the normal windows screen vanished to replaced first by the insignia of International Rescue then a communications screen set up in the same style as on the Thunderbirds. Typing quickly she put in a command to contact Tracy Island as she was worried about Alan and wanted to see how he was doing, how he was coping with being a metahuman. And she wanted to check everything was okay with Jeff as she had had the strangest uneasy feeling all day. A feeling that something was wrong somehow.

"Lady Penelope to Tracy Island respond please," she said into the microphone. There was no answer. Frowning Penelope keyed in a query to be told that incoming signals could not reach Tracy Island. Mental alarm bells starting to ring in her head she selected a new destination.

"Lady Penelope to Thunderbird Five respond please." Again there was no reply but silence. "Lady Penelope to Thunderbird Five. John if you can hear me please respond." Again silence. Mental alarm bells now ringing at full volume Penelope keyed the internal intercom.

"Yes my lady," Parker responded immediately.

"Parker prepare Fab 01. We are going to Tracy Island." Though her voice was its normal cool calm self Parker clearly heard a note of real concern in it and knew that something was up.

"As you wish my lady." Penelope signed off with Parker and shut down her computer before heading for her bedroom. She needed to get into something much more appropriate for Tracy Island than her current outfit. Something she could easily move in if it turned out that there was a real problem on Tracy Island yet something that wouldn't look wrong if there wasn't and the thunderbirds were merely having a problem with their communications systems.

**

* * *

Control Room**

Tracy Island

"Sir," Transom reported to the Hood as he and Mullion came back into the control room from the underground complex.

"What is it Transom," the Hood asked.

"Someone just tried to contact both the island and Thunderbird Five. They didn't penetrate the communications blackout still…."

"Still it means that someone connected to International Rescue out there now knows that something is wrong," the Hood finished. "We are getting behind schedule we had been here too long. Mullion get back down to the complex and select the equipment we need to get into those banks and load it into Thunderbird Two. And Mullion no more delays."

"Yes sir."

As Mullion left the Hood sighed to himself. He hadn't anticipated it taking this long to get a hold of the Thunderbirds. Alan Tracy and his two friends had managed to delay his plans considerably. The Hood couldn't help but feel a twinge of respect for the young metahuman for doing that. And somehow he knew that despite what Mullion had done with Thunderbird One Alan Tracy was still alive somewhere. But at least he was out of the way for now at least. The Hood's plans could continue without any further delays.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

****

Chapter Seventeen

The trek through the jungles of Tracy Island was long, hot and arduous. Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat were all covered in sweat and bits of dirt from where they'd all stumbled and fallen a few times. Beneath the canopy formed by the leaves of the trees the jungle was steamy and ferociously hot.

Sweating streams Alan looked at his watch and estimated that they had been moving through the forest steadily moving upwards through the densely forested valleys that led up the side of the islands central peak, the peak that in aeons past had been the main cone of the volcano that had built Tracy Island for about an hour. Though he was in excellent physical shape thanks to all the athletics he did the climb through the crippling heat and humidity was very taxing even for him. It was the fact that it was constant and unrelenting that did it. It was like trying to hike through a sauna. A sauna filled with biting insects especially the red backed mosquito that was native to Tracy Island it was found nowhere else on the planet and unusually for mosquitoes it didn't carry any harmful diseases though modern vaccines for things like malaria meant the mosquitoes weren't a threat to their health just an annoying nuisance. Though Alan had noticed that the mosquitoes seemed to leave him alone now something about him seemed unpalatable to them now. _One of the little hidden perks of being a metahuman,_ Alan thought to himself, _natural insect repellent._

Alan looked over at Fermat to see how his best friend was doing. Fermat was after all not the best in the physical fitness department small even for his age and preferred algebra to athletics. Though if they stayed in the same school Alan would do what he could to change that. He could see this trek was really taking its toll on Fermat, the young genius looked like he was going to keel over from exhaustion any minute. _We need to stop before Fermat keels over,_ he thought.

He was about to shout to Tin-Tin who was just ahead that they were going to need to stop for a little while to allow Fermat and themselves to recover a little bit of strength before continuing the climb up to the islands communications array. They were getting closer to their destination the forest was steadily thinning out soon it would give way to bushes and then the rocky peak on which the communications mast stood. But they still had away to go before they reached their destination. Alan didn't have to call out to Tin-Tin for at that moment she looked back and noticed the state Fermat was getting in. She read the look on Alan's face the look that said 'we need to stop for Fermat's sake at least' and nodded her agreement.

Then she looked forward again and resumed the trek. They were almost to the top of this particular ridge at the top was an area of flat land before a forested embankment that led up to the rarely used road up the side of the mountain to the communications array. And the road wasn't covered by the security net this far up just like the underground service tunnels, as it was nothing but a service road. Usually travelled up and down about once every month or so when Brains would come up here to check on the communications array and do any necessary repairs. And repairs were quiet commonly needed since salty air and the delicate internal circuits and cables of the communications mast did not get on very well.

After a few more minutes of climbing she reached the ridge.

"Okay guys take five," she said moving onto the flat area at the top.

"Five isn't going to do it," Fermat's voice moaned even as Alan climbed up onto the open area his left arm brushing a bush as he did so and unknowingly allowing a small but deadly black scorpion to get onto the back of his jacket arm and unnoticed slowly begin climbing up the fabric.

Fortunately for Alan Tin-Tin saw the movement and caught a hint of a small black pincer waving from behind his arm.

"Don't move," she said to Alan in a grave tone of voice. A tone that indicated the grave danger Alan was suddenly in.

"What is it?" Alan asked just as Fermat climbed up onto the flat area at the top of the ridge huffing and puffing as he did so. Like Tin-Tin he also saw the scorpion and recoiled reflexively.

"Androctonus scorpion," Tin-Tin replied as Alan felt movement and looked at his left shoulder just as the scorpion climbed up onto it.

"Is it dangerous," Alan asked looking in disgust at the horrid black creepy crawly on his shoulder and the wicked looking stinger on the end of its upraised tail.

"P…point zero two five milligrams of its venom is f…fatal," Fermat replied.

"I think dangerous is in fact an understatement," Alan replied looking fearfully at the scorpion as it showed ever sign that it was going to sting him. Its venom had to be really potent for such a tiny dose to be fatal and was probably a neurotoxin like some snake venom was. With the scorpion on his shoulder he didn't dare to anything to get rid of it or employ any of his powers. Had it been on his arm he would have somehow made his arm phase as he'd done with his leg earlier and the scorpion would have passed harmlessly through but because it was on his shoulder he didn't dare do anything.

Tin-Tin knowing the scorpion was about to strike and that Alan would die with in a few moments of being stung or at least become very ill depending on what effect the scorpion's venom had on his metahuman body chemistry decided to take action. There was only one thing she could do and while it went against her father's wishes she had no choice, not if she was to have any chance of saving Alan's life.

Gripping the crystal pendant around her neck she concentrated on the scorpion and getting it away from Alan. A gold glow came into her eyes just like the gold glow that came into her fathers and the red that came into her uncles when they used their own abilities.

The scorpion suddenly lifted into the air and moved a foot or two away from Alan before dropping to the ground and immediately running away. Alan and Fermat stared at Tin-Tin in shock and surprise as the gold glow disappeared from her eyes. _She's got powers too,_ Alan realised in shock, _just like her uncle._

"Tin-Tin what exactly was that," Alan asked softly he could see that Tin-Tin was nervous now that she had revealed that Alan wasn't the only one who had powers. It was understandable that she would be reluctant and nervous about speaking about it. He knew he would be nervous about talking about being a metahuman to someone who hadn't already known.

"Telekinesis," Tin-Tin answered after a few moments of silence. She knew that she needed to give Alan and Fermat something of an explanation. Hopefully they would be satisfied with a brief expedition as she didn't really want to give them two many details of a secret that had been in the Belagant family for centuries.

She knew that if they got out of this and drove her evil uncle off it wouldn't stay secret for much longer. Though if any family outside the Belagant's were to know of the psychic secrets then she would much prefer it to be the Tracy's. As they were one family who knew how to really keep something secret.

"Telekinesis," Alan repeated. "Please don't be offended but are you a metahuman as well Tin-Tin."

"I'm not offended," Tin-Tin replied. For a second she contemplated saying that she was a metahuman to protect the secrets of her family but decided against it. Alan and Fermat were her friends she'd grown up with them especially with Alan since he was the same age as her. She couldn't lie to them like that, and even if she did it was very likely that they would see through it since they knew her so well. "I'm not a metahuman," she continued.

"If y…your n…not a m….m…meta…h…human like Alan h…h…how c…c…can you do that," Fermat asked.

"It's a long story and here is not the place to tell it," Tin-Tin replied silently praying to whoever was listening that the boys would drop the subject at least for now. "We have rested enough we need to get going again," she added to distract them. Then she started up the steep embankment towards the level of the winding maintenance road that threaded its way through the forest and up the central peak.

Alan and Fermat followed along.

"Still think everything can be explained by science Fermat," Alan asked his friend referring to a conversation they'd had earlier when they'd started the trek through the jungle.

"Everything except girls," Fermat answered. Alan laughed as they started climbing up the embankment.

**

* * *

Primary Pod Bay**

Thunderbird Two

Mullion smiled as the last piece of equipment they would need to break into the biggest banks in the world was loaded aboard Thunderbird Two. Among them were the Thunderizer which Alan had used so easily earlier and International Rescue's mighty drilling machine known as the Mole. It was the last piece of equipment to be loaded aboard as it would be the first one they would be using. Getting into the Bank of England from above would be almost impossible but getting at it from underground with the Mole would be a lot easier.

"We will use this to get into the Bank of England vault," he said to the Hood who had been watching the loading. The Hood smiled and shook his head.

"Subtle as usual Mullion," the Hood replied. Mullion so liked to just bludgeon his way through things. Sometimes like now it would work wonders.

"We are robbing banks are we not," Mullion replied sarcasm in his voice. "I did not realise we would be getting points for style." _And I don't really care about style,_ Mullion thought, _all I want is the money._

The Hood sighed and shook his head again he knew what Mullion was thinking even though he hadn't probed his mind or anything like that. Mullion was only real in this for the huge share he was going to gain from robbing the banks.

"Don't worry you'll get your money," he told Mullion sending a slight telepathic probe his way that let Mullion know that he didn't appreciate sarcastic comments. Mullion flinched as a momentary blast of pain rippled through his head. _Note to self,_ Mullion thought, _never again work for an employer whose has extremely powerful and unusual psychic abilities._

Even before he'd started working for the Hood he'd heard rumours about the man's mysterious abilities. But he'd always assumed that they were just that rumours. After all the Hood was not a metahuman and as far as Mullion had known at the time it was impossible for a normal to have such abilities. But as he knew now it hadn't been a rumour in fact the rumours didn't do the Hoods awesome psi abilities justice.

Mullion shook himself out of his thoughts and spoke into his radio. As the Hood had said earlier they had been here for too long. It was time to get moving.

"Transom initiate launching sequence," he said.

* * *

Sitting in the central pilot's chair in the control cabin of Thunderbird Two Transom smiled as she heard Mullion speak over the radio. With a quick command she closed the pod bay doors and then keyed in the commands to start the launch sequence.

Systems began humming as Thunderbird Two began powering up for launch and the huge hydraulic arms started to lower it onto the transport sled.

Abruptly lights on the control panels flashed read and the engines shut off from preheat and Thunderbird Two was lifted back to docked position.

"Warning! Warning! Guidance processor error! Launch sequence aborted. Warning! Warning!" Thunderbird Two's computer said.

"What's going on," Mullion's voice said over the radio.

"It's the guidance processor," Transom replied getting up and moving to the back of the control room. Pulling aside a translucent green panel made of some sort of plastic that covered the circuitry panels for Thunderbird Two's computer Transom frowned as she saw one pop out panel wasn't quiet in its slot. Pulling it out her eyes widened when she saw the crystal state processor was missing from the centre of the panel. Without it Thunderbird Two would not launch since the main drives would not be able to function without the navigational computer.

"What's wrong with it?" Mullion asked.

"There isn't one," Transom replied. _Clever,_ she thought in admiration, _the kids have disabled Thunderbird Two in away that I cannot fix without that one piece of circuitry. Especially since I don't know where the spare parts for the Thunderbirds are kept._

* * *

"There isn't one."

The Hood smiled and shook his head as Transoms words echoed through the pod bay and Mullion cursed in rage.

"Clever boy Alan," he said softly a hint of admiration in his voice. The young metahuman and his friends were obviously smarter than he had previously given them credit for. They were proving themselves worthy opponents. But then he wouldn't have expected anything less from the son of Jeff Tracy. "It's the children they have it," he added.

"No way," Mullion replied in disbelief. "They are dead. No one could have survived the blast from Thunderbird One's engines."

"I did. Take my word for it Mullion they are alive and well," the Hood replied. "Find them Mullion. And make sure you get the guidance processor before you loose your temper."

"Yes sir," Mullion replied and left to do the Hoods bidding. He had no idea where to look when you were trying to find three kids Tracy Island was a hell of a big place to look. Still he would find them and bring back the guidance processor that they had taken.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

****

Chapter Eighteen

Communications Mast

"How are you doing Fermat," Alan asked his best friend who was working on one of the circuitry panels for the satellite communications mast which had been designed to resemble a giant steel palm tree.

They had arrived at the satellite station about ten minutes ago and ever since then Fermat had been working to reconfigure the satellite stations connection to the islands main computer. Once that was done they would be able to access the communications protocols and contact Thunderbird Five and then use the uplink to transfer control of the damaged space station back from Tracy Island. They wouldn't have long to do that once the transmission was established as the Hoods henchmen were bound to detect it almost immediately and try to stop them.

"Don't rush me Alan this is very delicate equipment," Fermat replied not looking up. "Shouldn't be much longer," he added.

Alan sighed and left Fermat to it. Instead he went and sat on one of the nearby boulders with Tin-Tin. The views out over the island were spectacular from here with the blue of the Pacific Ocean dominating the horizon beyond the beaches.

"It's a nice view from here," he said softly.

"Yes it is," Tin-Tin replied the gentle breeze blowing over the peak making her long dark hair ripple slightly along its whole length. Despite the fact that she was looking out at the island and the ocean Alan could tell that Tin-Tin's attention was really elsewhere. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was thinking about what had happened a short time ago when she'd saved him from the scorpion but in so doing revealed her own powers.

"You know I didn't thank you," he said softly so only she would hear though Fermat was so buried in his work with the satellite station that he probably wouldn't hear them anyway. Tin-Tin turned and looked Alan straight in the eye.

"For what," she asked confused what was Alan on about.

"For saving me from the scorpion. Thank you." Tin-Tin smiled as Alan spoke. Somehow hearing those two words from Alan made revealed her family's secret to him and Fermat worthwhile. If she were put in the same situation again she would do exactly the same thing.

"You're welcome," she replied still smiling. Alan smiled back.

"Ok we're ready," Fermat called making them both jump. Getting up Alan and Tin-Tin joined Fermat at the base of the communications mast. "We first need to get into contact with Thunderbird Five. We can use this," he added pulling out a modified satellite phone from the access panel in the side of the mast.

After a moments thought he handed the satellite phone to Alan since he would be the best one to contact Thunderbird Five. If he or Tin-Tin did it Alan would pester them with questions or be looking over their shoulders all the time to see if his family were okay.

Taking the phone from Fermat Alan turned it on and spoke into it.

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five respond," he said into the device. "Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five respond. Dad if you can hear me please respond." A burst of radio white noise came from the device and the small screen washed with static before the face of Jeff Tracy appeared. The image washing in and out as the communication was disrupted by the Hoods jamming field.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Five**

A Few Moments Earlier

John Tracy sighed as he struggled to regain control of the environmental systems and door controls. Off to one side Gordon and Virgil were buried in an access panel trying to do the same, while elsewhere in the control room Jeff and Scott were working on trying to manually restart one of the secondary power generators to take the pressure off the solar batteries and give them some more time. Power levels from the solar batteries had dropped to sixty percent and the output dropped a little more every few minutes. Already temperatures on board Thunderbird Five were dropping and the air was steadily getting fouler as the damaged life support systems struggled to function on minimal power.

Sudden activity from the communications system made John jump. He supposed it was the Hood calling to taunt them with the helplessness of their situation. Then a very familiar voice – though he hadn't heard it for a few months – burst out the speaker and he knew it wasn't the Hood calling though the signal was coming from Tracy Island.

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five respond," Alan's voice said from the speakers. As they heard Alan's voice speaking Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon all gathered around the only working console with John as Alan's voice came again. "Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five respond. Dad if you can hear me please respond."

Jeff reached forward over John's shoulder and pressed the button that opened the communications channels. And Alan's face flashed up on the communications screen though it was only black and white and washed with the kind of static that came from a jamming field.

"Alan we hear you. Where are you? Are you safe?" Jeff asked and a look of relief appeared on Alan's face as he heard his father's voice.

"I'm at the satellite relay station with Fermat and Tin-Tin. Fermat's going to hack into the main computer and give control of Thunderbird Five back to you." As he spoke Alan nodded to someone that they couldn't see. Presumably it was a nod to tell Fermat to start the hack.

"Ok we are standing by," Jeff replied.

**

* * *

Control Room**

Tracy Island

Transom accompanied by the Hood returned to the control room to see if she could use the islands network of sensors and security camera's to find Alan Tracy and his three friends. It was unlikely that she would spot them on the security net as they were no doubt doing there best to stay off it. Still there was always the chance that they would get careless and she would see them. Then it would only be a simple matter of alerting Mullion to their coordinates and trusting the metahuman mercenary to actually catch them this time.

As she entered the control room Transom heard one of the consoles bleeping for attention. Moving over to the main control station and sitting down Transom looked at the offending console and was surprised. Someone was sending a signal to Thunderbird Five from the islands satellite station, a signal that had been somehow boosted so it had enough power to breach the jamming field being generated by the sub. That same person was also steadily breaking through the firewalls surrounding the islands main computer banks they would be through to the operating systems in minutes. Once in there they would be able to lock her out of systems and transfer control of Thunderbird Five back to the space station. And without access to the computer the plan to rob the world's biggest banks and forever ruin the reputation of International Rescue and make themselves filthy rich in the process would be ruined.

"Sir someone is sending a signal from the islands satellite station and also attempting to break into the main computer," she reported to the Hood.

"Stop them," the Hood ordered knowing immediately that it was the kids who were doing it and that his carefully conceived plan was suddenly on a knife edge. "While I advise Mullion of their coordinates."

"Yes sir," Transom replied sending a signal to the sub to increase power to the jamming field then typing furiously on the consoles to block the kids access to the main computer.

Simultaneously the Hood spoke into his own small radio unit advising Mullion of the location of the children.

**

* * *

**

**Communications Mast**

"They are onto us," Fermat called as he suddenly found his commands into the small computer terminal in the communications mast base being actively countered by someone in the control room. The amount of power to the communications system was also reducing as power levels in the jamming field. "We're being jammed."

"Can you finish," Alan asked.

"I'll try," Fermat replied working with even more urgency. He had to get this to work he had to. It might be the only chance they had to save Alan's father and brothers from the Hood.

"Alan what is happening," Jeff demanded from the small hand unit Alan was holding. The image of Jeff with Alan's brothers standing in the background was flickering and washing with static interference more and more.

"Hang in there dad one more minute," Alan replied as Fermat cursed and hit the side of the mast with the heel of his hand in rage.

"It's not going to work Alan," Fermat said. "The signals too weak now for data transmission." On the screen of the satellite phone Jeff's face had almost vanished in static.

"Dad can you hear me," Alan said into the phone. "We're being jammed we are going to loose you. Don't worry we'll take care of everything." _Because we have to there is no one else left free who can,_ he added to himself.

"Negative its t…." Jeff started to reply than the transmission vanished all together and the screen went blank.

"NO!" Alan shouted in sudden anger and felt his powers surge beyond any possibility of him containing them with his still relative inexperience in the area of metahuman power control. His hands tingled in a now almost familiar sensation and the blue water glow appeared around them and in his eyes.

The hand held satellite phone unit immediately began hissing and sparking as the blue corona caused water to seep into its circuitry.

Alan threw the remote away a second before it burst into flames, it landed a few feet down the slop wedged into a crevice in the rock where it burned quietly. Then he closed his eyes and brought his powers back under control with more than a little effort.

Then he sat down on the edge of the concrete platform the communications mast rose from and looked down at the ground embarrassed by the momentary loss of self-control that had resulted in the destruction of the small phone unit.

"Sorry," he said apologetically to Fermat and Tin-Tin realising that he had probably frightened them with that display of anger.

"Its okay Alan," Fermat answered sitting down beside his friend. "You don't have to be Mr tough guy and Mr always in control of myself all the time you know." Tin-Tin sat down besides Alan as well.

"We're worried about our parents too Alan," Tin-Tin added. "Loosing your temper briefly as a result is nothing to be ashamed of." Alan smiled.

"Thanks," he said softly. Then he looked up and spoke normally. "The Hood knows we are alive now we should go." As he spoke he also stood up.

"Even worse," Fermat replied as he and Tin-Tin also stood up. "He knows exactly where we are."

As if in response to Fermat's words they heard the roar of a powerful engine and a powerful all terrain buggy appeared from the service road.

And came straight towards them.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****

Chapter Nineteen

"Run," Alan said as the buggy came charging towards them from the service road. Through the windshield and open sides and top of the buggy Alan could see three of the Hood's henchmen including Mullion all with devilish grins on their faces. _Complacent,_ he thought, _they think they're going to catch us easy now._

In unison Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat turned away from the approaching buggy and started fleeing down the other side of the array clambering awkwardly over the rocks in their desire to escape the occupants of the buggy and flee into the jungle again.

They didn't make it. The buggy came around the rocks that surrounded the concrete block the communications mast was built on and roared to a halt directly in front of them. Mullion and both guards jumped out immediately and came straight at them. Mullion especially ran straight at Alan knowing that he needed to take the other metahuman down quickly before he could use his powers against them again.

Alan seeing Mullion barrelling towards him like an enraged bull knew he wouldn't be able to move quickly enough to avoid a collision with the older super strong metahuman. There was only one possible way he could think of to avoid being bowled over like a Human bowling pin. Taking a deep breath and holding it he imagined Mullion passing through him rather than crashing into him. He felt his powers flare immediately and then the light insubstantial feeling he already associated with phasing filled him.

Mullion was startled when Alan literally seemed to shimmer with an almost heat haze effect then literally turned transparent – he could see the rocks behind him through Alan's body. Realising that he wouldn't be able to grab the young metahuman while in that state Mullion tried to stop himself. But he was already too close to stop, reaching Alan he literally passed right through him to slam hard into the rocks a few paces behind him. Stars exploded before Mullions eyes and his world spun sickeningly even as he crumpled to the floor badly stunned by the impact.

Alan stopped phasing and as he solidified let out the breath he had been holding before almost crumpling to his knees as a wave of exhaustion rippled through and he could feel the level of power within him drop considerably. _Note to self don't phase when your powers are already weak,_ he thought as he tried to rally his strength and the remaining energy within.

One of the two guards seeing Alan's sudden weakness decided to take advantage of it. Unhooking a stun gun from its slot on his belt he fired on Alan.

Alan jerked when he felt the two small metal darts from the tazer strike him, then a short but intense charge of electricity followed. The sudden blast of energy convulsed his muscles and dropped him to the floor just like it was designed to do. But that wasn't the end of it. The blast of electricity somehow interacted with the power inside him producing what felt almost like some kind of internal explosion and waves of pain so intense that he cried out in agony right before gratefully giving himself up to the darkness that raced up to embrace him.

"ALAN!" Tin-Tin yelled in fury seeing Alan fall and hearing him cry out in what had to be tremendous agony given his high pain tolerance, mercifully the scream of pain cut off as Alan lost consciousness. Part of her was stunned that a tazer attack something that would normally only disable for a minute or two could have such a devastating effect on Alan, but the rest of her was furious. Literally seeing red she lashed out telekinetically at the guard who'd just attacked Alan. The blast of telekinetic force knocked the guard flying to land stunned a few meters away.

Tin-Tin smiled slightly even as she felt a sudden surge of shame for giving in to her anger and using her power in a manner that was all to reminiscent of some of the things her uncle could do. Abruptly her world reeled and she felt sudden pain at the back of her skull before everything went black and she dropped unconscious. Standing over her was the remaining guard who having finished subduing Fermat and wrestling the kid into restraints had noticed her distraction and clubbed her around the back of the skull with the butt of his pistol.

Getting his wits back together Mullion picked himself up from the floor shaking his head to clear the residual disorientation while mentally swearing every word he knew. First there was ice, then snowballs and now phasing he couldn't help but wonder what other metahuman tricks Alan Tracy had up his sleeves. He was surprised and pleased to see Alan and Tin-Tin both disabled and unconscious with the third smaller kid in restraints and glaring hatefully at them.

"Bind these two as well. Then load them all on the buggy," he ordered gesturing at Tin-Tin and Alan just as the guard who'd been hit by Tin-Tin's enraged telekinetic attack picked himself up off the floor and shook his head to clear residual dizziness before moving over to help his companion.

As the two guards did what he told them to do Mullion noticed something shinning in the sun where it had fallen out of Alan's pocket. Moving over he picked it up and smiled when he saw it was a crystal state processor unit – specifically the guidance processor that was missing from Thunderbird Two.

Smiling even more broadly he secured it in a spare pouch on his belt. The Hood was going to be so pleased to have the processor back. Though Transom would want to check it to make sure it hadn't been damaged or tampered with which was proper. Once she was satisfied that the processor was okay and had reinstalled it in Thunderbird Two's navigational computer they would be able to leave Tracy Island and carry out the next phase of the plan.

And Mullion was so looking forward to it and all the loot they would get.

**

* * *

The Fridge**

Ten Minutes Later

Shivering violently and aching all over Peter Davison struggled to remain conscious knowing that if he fell asleep that he might never wake up again. They had been in here for almost three hours and Richie's prediction about hypothermia really starting to set in at three hours was coming true.

For the first time in awhile Peter thought about how his sister had died. He vividly remembered it as he had been with Jeff and the boys on that day, a day that had to be one of the worst days of his life. They'd been in the lodge while Margaret had gone off with a couple of other people for an early morning ski on the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. What no one had known was that a massive cleft of snow at the top of the mountain had become too heavy and collapsed just as the first skiers hit the slopes. Margaret had been caught in the avalanche that resulted along with dozens of other people. She hadn't been killed immediately instead had died about three hours after the avalanche occurred and two hours before her body was found. She'd died mostly from hypothermia, as her injuries hadn't been that severe mainly because Margaret had always been something of a health nut. _Is this how Margaret felt as she was trapped in the avalanche and slowly freezing to death,_ he thought as he shivered in the frigid air of the main fridge.

"Are you alright Peter," Richie asked shivering himself and struggling to see through glasses that were steadily frosting over from the bitter cold. Even though he could barely see properly he could tell that something about this situation was upsetting Peter more now than ever.

"Yeah I'm fine," Peter replied taking a deep shaky breath feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears. Like Jeff he rarely thought about the day Margaret died as it always upset him. He could talk about Margaret all day long from any other day in her life from her birth when he was two years old to the day before her death, and he frequently told Alan about her as the youngest Tracy had so few memories of his mother. But he could never speak of the day itself and Alan had never asked about it. Normally he avoided even thinking about it. But their current circumstances ensured that he was starting to remember it.

"Bad memories," he added though he didn't elaborate further knowing that if he spoke about the circumstances of Margaret's death he would start crying. Richie sensing that the memories were painful ones didn't ask anything more.

From outside there came a distinctive clanking noise as the manual locking bolt was retracted followed by a few electronic bleeps as someone worked the electronic lock. Then with a magnetic humming noise the door to the fridge opened and then they saw Mullion standing in the doorway. But only for a moment then he stepped aside as one of the guards threw a bound Fermat in, Fermat stumbling as he was thrown in. Then Mullion reappeared and threw in a just awoken Tin-Tin before finally throwing the still unconscious form of Alan into the fridge.

Then Mullion closed the door again and they heard the manual and electronic locks engage again.

As their respective parents awkwardly greeted Tin-Tin and Fermat, awkwardly since everyone was bound with zip cuffs, Peter looked over Alan's unconscious form with an eye that was almost as trained as a doctors. Like all International Rescue operatives he had a full spectrum of emergency medical training which would surprise even some of the best emergency doctors. Nothing physically seemed to be wrong with Alan that he could tell he was just unconscious.

"What happened to him," he asked.

"He was hit by a tazer," Tin-Tin replied from where she had just sat down with Kyrano and Onaha. "It seemed to have a disproportionate affect on him. He collapsed, screamed in pain and then lost consciousness he's been like this ever since." Peter frowned. Alan screaming in pain was almost unheard of considering his high pain threshold.

Richie also listened intently true he didn't know Alan Tracy nearly as well as anyone else did but he knew that he shouldn't have had such a reaction to something as mundane as being zapped with a tazer. The power level in a tazer shot just wasn't enough. _Unless the electricity of the blast somehow interacted with his powers,_ he thought thinking about the primarily elemental nature of Alan's powers. It was certainly conceivable that the electricity had interacted with them perhaps caused something like an internal short circuit. Just like how water would spectacularly short out Virgil if he got wet while powered up.

"Its possible that the electricity from the tazer shot negatively interacted with Alan's powers," he said in explanation. "Such things have been known to happen with our kind," he added. "Seemingly ordinary things can have adverse effects on metahumans."

"Will he be alright," Peter asked while looking at Alan in concern.

"I believe so. I cannot be absolutely certain without recourse to sensors but once his powers have had sufficient time to recover he should be fine."

"How long will that take," Tin-Tin asked before Peter could voice the same question.

"That is question no one ever knows the answer to," Richie replied. "But since Alan's primarily an elemental the cold environment of this room might speed up his recovery."

"Perhaps but I don't see how Alan being conscious again would help us get out of our current predicament."

"R…r…remember Alan can ph…ph…phase," Fermat stuttered. "More s…s…so he can s…selectively p…phase parts of himself."

Richie was surprised by Fermat's words. Phase abilities were unusual in metahumans to start with but even among those who had phase-type abilities he had never heard of selective phasing before. But then even by the standards of their kind Alan Tracy was something of an oddity in that he possessed three distinct powers two elemental the third his power to phase and that his abilities had taken so long to show themselves.

"Selective phasing I have never heard of such a thing before. Still phase-type powers are very rare among our kind," Richie said then he smiled. "If Alan recovers enough then his selective phase capability might well be what saves us all from freezing to death. When he wakes up he could use them to free himself and then untie us…"

"And then we can figure a way out of here," Peter finished. "I just hope Alan wakes up soon because we're not going to survive in here much longer."

**

* * *

Control Room**

Transom smiled as her sensor pack reported that the guidance processor was undamaged. Mullion had just handed it back to her and she was carefully checking it over. The last thing they would have wanted to do was install it in Thunderbird Two and take off for London only to find that the processor had been damaged or sabotaged. The consequences if something really went wrong with it in mid-flight could have been very nasty.

"The guidance processor is perfectly fine," she said looking up from the scanner display.

"Excellent," the Hood said. "How long will it take to reinstall it on Thunderbird Two Transom?"

"Not long sir," Transom replied. "I can have Thunderbird Two ready to leave within ten minutes."

"Excellent. Proceed to reinstall the processor."

"Yes sir." Transom started to get up from the main console only for the scanner display to give a sudden series of bleeps as it detective an approaching aircraft.

"Now what," the Hood said in exasperation. The constant delays were getting very tiresome. Soon Thunderbird Five would run out of emergency battery power and he wanted to be out of here and in London robbing the Bank of England before that happened. He wanted Jeff Tracy to see the start of International Rescues downfall before he died when Thunderbird Five's life support systems shut down.

"Perimeter sensors are reporting a aircraft approaching the island at extremely high speed," Transom reported her hands dancing across the control panels. "I am picking up an International Rescue identification transponder from the approaching aircraft. It reads as Fab 01." Consternation was in Transoms voice when she said that last part.

"ETA?" the Hood asked.

"Three minutes."

"Then we must prepare a suitable reception for whoever the agent if that vehicle is. Mullion get two guards and come with me. Transom get down to Thunderbird Two and reinstall that guidance processor."

"Yes sir," Mullion and Transom replied in unison.


	21. Chapter Twenty

****

Chapter Twenty

Fab 01

Approaching Tracy Island

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward grew increasingly concerned as Fab 01 closed on Tracy Island. During the flight from her mansion in England she had tried twice more to raise both Tracy Island and Thunderbird Five but had not received a response, not even an automatic acknowledgement from Thunderbird Five's transponder.

The total silence on all communications channels was very worrying, especially as it had never happened before. True there had been problems with the communications network in the past such things were inevitable but never before had the whole system gone silent. In fact Brains and Jeff had built so many safeguards and backups into International Rescue's communications network that total failure should have been impossible even if one of the main network hubs – like Thunderbird Five – should be put out of action. Yet now it seemed that the impossible had happened.

And as she sat in the back of Fab 01 Penelope got a very uneasy feeling. A feeling that something was very, very wrong. Possibly something more than a massive communications breakdown.

"Approaching Tracy Island my lady," Parker reported from the driver's seat. "The island security systems have just scanned us."

"Any communication?" Penelope asked. Normally when she was approaching Tracy Island Jeff would hail Fab 01 to greet her. The only times that didn't happen was when the Thunderbirds had been deployed on a mission. And she didn't think that that had happened here. There was nothing on the news about the Thunderbirds going to a disaster scene as there would normally be.

In fact the media was awash with speculation as to where the Thunderbirds were. There had been a number of accidents and disasters in the world that they would either respond to or offer to assist if needed but there hadn't been a peep out of them. And according to the news all attempts to get in contact with International Rescue had failed, no communications were answered or even acknowledged.

"No my lady," Parker replied confusion and concern in his voice. Penelope frowned thoughtfully more convinced now than ever that something was very wrong. That something bad had happened on both Tracy Island and Thunderbird Five.

"Parker switch to hydrofoil mode and bring us in on the beach closest to the villa complex."

"Yes my lady," Parker replied then noticed something on the sensors that set mental alarm bells ringing at full volume. "My lady sensors are picking up a large stationary contact in the lagoon off the beach near to the villa complex."

"Identify," Penelope order her own mental alarm bells ringing.

"It appears to be a submarine my lady. But the configuration and construction does not match any known design." As Parker spoke Penelope felt a chill. That sub whoever it belonged to should not be here. The fact that it was here was very alarming in its implications.

It implied that somehow someone had uncovered the connection between the Tracy's and International Rescue. Had uncovered it and attacked them presumably to plunder the islands secrets and steal the Thunderbirds. Sold on the black market the secrets hidden on Tracy Island would be worth billions and they could cause untold suffering if they fell into the wrong hands. In the wrong hands the incredible technological power the Tracy's commanded could be twisted to destroy life instead of save it. If terrorists or worse an aggressive government got their hands on Thunderbird technologies they would be almost unstoppable.

The presence of the submarine did explain a few things though. Like why there had been total silence on International Rescue communications channels. The Tracy's hadn't been able to respond because they'd been attacked and either captured or killed.

Compressing her lips into a thin line and a determined look appearing on her face Penelope vowed that whoever was on that sub would not leave here regardless of the fate of Jeff and the boys. She could not allow the secrets of International Rescue to fall into the wrong hands.

"Parker bring our weapons systems on line," she ordered. "Then target that subs engines." She wouldn't sink the submarine just yet but she would cripple it so whoever was onboard could not escape. Then she would go down there and find out what had happened to Jeff and the boys even if she had to beat it out of whoever was onboard that sub.

"Yes my lady," Parker replied opening a panel on the steering wheel and targeting the sub. "Ready my lady."

"Fire!" Parker pressed a button in the panel. A panel on the underside of Fab 01 opened and a mini-torpedo dropped into the water and sped towards the sub.

A second later an explosion erupted at the rear of the submarine and a massive spurt of water accompanied by steam shot into the air. The submarine visibly lurched in the water before its rear end disappeared beneath the surface and the bow came up slightly higher in the water exposing the tops of the forward torpedo tubes as the main engine compartment was flooded.

"Direct hit my lady they are not going anywhere," Parker reported.

"Excellent Parker. Now land us on the beach."

"Yes my lady."

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

The Hood inwardly seethed as he listened to the report coming in over his comlink with the submarine. A torpedo fired from the approaching aircraft had slammed into the starboard engine fin literally blasting it apart. The main engine room had been flooded when the pacific had raced in through the resultant breach in the hull. The remaining main drive unit on the portside was therefore out as well since the flooding would have wrecked its power unit. Water tight bulkheads had sealed off the damaged area but there was collateral damage in all aft compartments from the shockwave. The main reactor was off line leaving only emergency batteries, three aft ballast tanks had ruptured. The secondary engines were still on line but were damaged and would only work at half speed.

Though furious with the damage his submarine had sustained the Hood believed that they were fortunate it was only one torpedo. A second hit would have probably broken the subs back and in that instance it would have sunk in seconds. As it was the sub while badly damaged was still operational and could be repaired though it would have to limp back to the secret facility where Transom had built it before the major repairs could be done.

And while it was infuriating the damage to the submarine would not hinder his plans too much now that they had the guidance processor for Thunderbird Two back. He could still rob the banks before returning to his own base of operations. By the time he would need it again the sub would be repaired. Especially if Transom had any say in the matter since the sub was her 'baby' and she took any problems with it or damage personally.

"Do as many repairs as you can here," the Hood ordered into his comlink. "Then head back to base at the best speed you can."

"Yes sir," the senior guard he'd left in charge on the sub replied his voice backdropped by the sound of emergency klaxons.

The Hood signed off with the sub just as the aircraft landed and revealed itself to be flying bright pink car as it set down on the beach. _What an awful colour,_ the Hood thought as the roof opened as well as side doors. Two people got out but showed no signs of having seen them yet.

"Ambush positions," the Hood ordered.

The Hood, Mullion and both guards immediately ducked behind bushes and trees where the cars occupants would not see them.

Until it was too late.

* * *

Penelope was increasingly nervous and on her guard as she and Parker left the beach and began walking up the path towards the two swimming pools at the front of the main house/villa complex. She could tell that something wasn't right and she gripped the pistol she was holding tightly as she walked up the path. There had been no sign of anyone and no apparent reaction to the damage to the submarine.

Which was worrying. Either whoever the attackers were had left the island presumably on one of the Thunderbirds, they were aboard their submarine and busy with damage control, or they were waiting in ambush for her.

"Be on your guard Parker," she whispered softly.

"Yes my lady," Parker whispered back gripping his own weapon tightly. He too was uneasy with the lack of response from whoever it was who'd attacked the island.

After a few minutes the path led them out onto the lower sundeck besides the big main pool which in addition to being the pool that was primarily used just for swimming as opposed to games like the diving pool concealed Thunderbird One's silo.

From behind a voice suddenly spoke.

"Well what do we have here," a cold voice said. Penelope and Parker spun around to find themselves face to face with four people.

One was a bald man wearing a red robe with golden oriental dragon designs and black gloves, another was a huge dark skinned man who radiated menace and strength. The other two were a pair of ordinary looking guys who like the big man radiated menace. The big black guy and the other two wore black body armour of some sort.

"Lady Penelope," the Hood said recognising her from various news articles that he'd read. She was one of those goody-goody people that he so hated. "Of course. Jeff Tracy has his palace so why not have a princess."

"Flattery will get you no where you sad little man," Penelope replied starting to bring her gun to bear on the Hood.

Annoyed at being called a sad little man the Hood reached out telekinetically and yanked the guns from the hands of Lady Penelope and the man who assumed to be her chauffeur, before giving Penelope a hard telekinetic shove that sent her flying backwards into the pool.

Penelope hit the water with a shocked cry and coughed on water for few moments. _How on earth did he do that,_ she thought looking at the bald man, _he has to be a metahuman like Alan. Why do so many metahumans have to be evil?_

Angered at seeing his mistress thrown into the swimming pool Parker charged towards the Hood pulling a fist back ready to break his nose. The Hood smirked in amusement seeing Parker coming for him. As if he would let him get close enough to punch him.

"Mullion," he said.

Mullion took a few steps forward and grabbed Parker by the lapels physically lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and then throwing him at Lady Penelope who was just climbing out of the swimming pool dripping wet and more than a little mad.

Parker cannoned into Lady Penelope knocking both of them into the swimming pool with a cry.

"Get them," the Hood said to the two guards as Penelope and Parker coughed and spluttered in the swimming pool. He was tired of these constant delays to his plans.

The two guards moved forward to comply just as Penelope and Parker started to haul themselves out of the swimming pool again. The guards grabbed them as soon as they were out the pool and wrestled them both to the ground and bound their hands behind their wrists with zip cuffs.

"Put them with the others," the Hood ordered to Mullion and the guards. "Then you two," he added specifically to the guards, "return to the sub with the others."

"Yes sir," Mullion replied then together with the guards took the two struggling agents away.

The Hood watched them go and smiled. Transom would be in Thunderbird Two by now reinstalling the guidance processor. In another few minutes he would leave this island behind for a while and be on his way to London. The final phase of his plan to ruin the reputation of International Rescue was about to start.

Smiling evilly he headed back to the main house after Mullion and the guards. Once Lady Penelope joined the others out of the way it would be time to leave.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

****

Chapter Twenty One

It occurred to Alan Tracy that it was a long way back to consciousness. He likened it to drifting along a tunnel towards the bright light of consciousness. A tunnel filled with fog that had the consistency of cotton wool and with randomly variable gravity. He drifted along the tunnel for what seemed like ages moving slowly but surely further and further away from the deep darkness he'd fallen into when he'd been attacked with a tazer.

After a while he passed into the light and felt his body again. A dull ache pervaded his whole body and from all around there was a constant feeling of cold. He could feel the energy within his body had regenerated somewhat though it still was far from being as strong as it had been this morning when he had woken up but it felt stronger than it had been up by the communications array.

Alan forced his eyes open to find that he was lying on his side he could see a pair of legs only a few inches from his face. From the coloration of the clothing he thought they were Gear's. The coloration and design was right for his uniform.

"Peter," he heard Gear's voice say. "Alan's woken up." Deciding that was as good a que as any Alan rolled over onto his back and awkwardly sat up. Awkwardly as he could feel his hands were bound behind his back.

"Alan," Peter said relieved beyond words that his youngest nephew was awake and didn't seem any the worse for ware. "You had me worried there are you alright?"

"I think so uncle," Alan replied. "I'm aching all over but that could be because it's so cold in here as well as being a legacy of the tazer attack. Man did that hurt."

Before anyone could say anything else there came the distinctive sounds of the manual lock being withdrawn and the electronic lock being manipulated. Everyone in the room exchanged puzzled looks. There was no one else left free on the island now so why was the door being unlocked. Was the Hood coming to taunt them about their hopeless situation for a minute before he left on Thunderbird Two to carry out the next part of his evil plan to ruin International Rescue?

The door opened with its usual magnetic hum and to everyone's surprise the dripping wet forms of Lady Penelope and Parker were thrown in roughly by Mullion and two of the Hoods guards. _Penny must have realised that something was wrong,_ Peter thought, _she came here to check up on things only to run straight into the Hood._

Penelope and Parker only just managed to stay on their feet when they were thrown in. Penelope spun around and glared daggers at Mullion and the two guards. Mullion laughed under a glare that would reduce most enemies to a quivering wreck. Then Mullion closed the door and they heard both the electronic and manual locks on the door be engaged.

Penelope turned back to look at everyone else. They all looked half-frozen with Peter, Gear, Brains, Kyrano and Onaha being the worst. Though the kids weren't much better except for Alan who although he looked wasn't shivering or anything. _His powers must give him a higher tolerance to temperature extremes,_ she thought shivering violently as the cold environment and her soaking wet clothes conspired to steal the heat from her body and chill her to the bone.

"Right I think we've all had quiet enough losing for one day," she said. "Where are Jeff and the boys?" Inwardly she braced herself for the worst fearing that the Hood had taken their lives.

"Their trapped up on Thunderbird Five," Peter answered. "The Hood attacked and severely damaged the station to lure them away. He then trapped them up there. The stations main power core was knocked off line during the attack but now the Hood has shut down the secondary generators. They still have the solar batteries but those were never designed to power the whole station."

"From what I've been told by Brains here," Richie added. "The solar batteries will power Thunderbird Five's life support systems and artificial gravity plating for a while but not too long and time is running out as the batteries have already been at it for a few hours."

"How much time do they have left," Penelope asked. Peter and Richie both shrugged, as there was no way to know. "Brains?"

"I d…d…don't k…k…know," Brains answered.

"Then we need to get out of here now and get to the control room."

"I agree but how," Peter asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Penelope answered depression sinking on her like a smothering blanket. There had to be away for them to get out of here and save Jeff and the boys from the fate the Hood had set them up for. But for the life of her she could not see it.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Two**

The Hood and Mullion arrived at Thunderbird Two just as Transom slid the panel containing the guidance processor back into the computer mainframe and closed the covering translucent plastic panel.

"Status report Transom," the Hood asked.

"I have just finished reinstalling the guidance processor sir," Transom reported moving over to the command/pilot's station and sitting down. "Thunderbird Two is ready to launch."

"Excellent," the Hood replied sitting down in the third bridge seat as opposed to the co-pilots station on Transoms right. While he was a good pilot himself he would leave flying Thunderbird Two to Transom and Mullion. After all that's what henchmen were for. "Begin launch sequence. What is our ETA?"

"Just under an hour," Mullion reported sitting down at the co-pilots station. As Mullion spoke Transom again pressed the keys that began the launch sequence.

Systems throughout Thunderbird Two hummed to life and all around the computer display screen showed everything normal and ready to go even as the hydraulic arms outside lowered Thunderbird Two down onto its transport sled.

"Thunderbird Two launch sequence engaged. Stage one complete," Thunderbird Two's computer said as the huge green leviathan sat on its transport sled and the massive arms that normally held it retracted into the walls of the hanger. "Anti-detection shields on line. Beginning stage two."

A faint jerk ran through the deck beneath their feet then Thunderbird Two began moving slowly forward. Or rather the transport sled began moving carrying Thunderbird Two away from the main hanger and starting it moving down a tunnel to the outside world.

Ahead a line of sunlight appeared and began getting wider and wider as massive camouflaged doors began to open to allow Thunderbird Two to move out to its launch position.

The Hood inwardly smiled as Thunderbird Two began to pass out into the daylight. Finally after so many delays the final phase of his master plan was commencing.

**

* * *

The Fridge**

"Thunderbird Two launch sequence initiated."

Alan looked up from where he was staring at the floor as the voice of Tracy Islands computer came from the intercom beside the door. An emergency intercom was included in this room in the eventually that someone became trapped in the fridge and needed to call for aid.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

"We're all agreed on that Alan but how," Penelope asked. Alan considered before answering. Ever since he had woken up he had felt the power inside of him sort of regenerating somehow, perhaps because of the cold environment. He remembered Gear or Richie as he knew his name now to be describing him as a primarily elemental metahuman. And one of his powers used cold i.e. his ice power so it was conceivable that he'd somehow been unconsciously drawing power from the cold environment of the fridge. It would explain why he wasn't as cold as anyone else in the room. _If I've got enough power back maybe I could try phasing,_ Alan thought, _I_ _need to get my hands free. Then I can untie everyone else._

Alan concentrated imagining his hands and wrists being able to pass through the plastic of the zip cuffs just as he had imagined Mullion passing through him at the communications mast. Almost immediately he felt his powers flare and both hands from the wrist down suddenly felt light and insubstantial. Pulling his hands apart Alan felt what he could only describe as a tingle as they passed through the zip cuffs. Smiling he stopped the energy flow and brought his hands around to the front.

"How did you do that," a shocked Peter asked then he remembered what Fermat had said earlier about Alan having the ability to selectively phase parts of himself. "You phased your hands didn't you," he answered his own question.

"Yes," Alan replied surprised that his uncle knew about his selective phase ability for a moment until he realised that Fermat and Tin-Tin had told him. He stood up. "Now let me untie the rest of you."

Moving quickly Alan first untied his uncle then went to untie Richie while Peter untied Brains. In no time at all everyone else was untied and on their feet once more. Alan looked at the shivering soaking wet Penelope and Parker and realised that in their soaking wet clothes they would catch their death of cold in no time. And when someone got a cold on Tracy Island everyone tended to get it in short order. Like last year John had caught the flu on the mainland just after a return from Thunderbird Five and brought it back with him to Tracy Island. The result was everyone had been suffering with the flu over Christmas. Which hadn't made John popular especially with his brothers.

"Let me help you there," Alan, said coming over to Penelope and Parker. "I'll have you both dry in a minute."

"Literally," Tin-Tin added remembering how Alan had dried himself, her and Fermat earlier.

Penelope was curious as Alan put his hand on her wondering what he was up to. Then Alan concentrated imaging Penelope dry and letting his power flow.

Penelope was startled when she saw a blue glow appear in Alan's eyes right before a pulse of blue light passed down his arm and then she felt a tingle as the wave of power from Alan washed over her and suddenly she was dry the water that had soaked her now in a puddle on the floor. Alan then did the same thing with Parker.

"Impressive," Penelope commented then became all business. "Now lets find away out of here. Parker can you pick that lock."

"Certainly my lady," Parker replied.

"But," Penelope asked hearing the 'but' in his voice.

"But it would do us no good. I can pick the electronic lock easily but there would still be the manual lock on the outside I would have no means of accessing it."

"Then Alan will have to do it," Richie said.

"Me," Alan questioned.

"Yes. You will have to phase through the door and open the locks from the other side."

"I've never phased through anything like a door before."

"You phased to let Mullion pass through you up at the satellite station," Tin-Tin said. "I don't see how phasing yourself then walking through the door is any different."

"Tin-Tin is correct it is no different Alan," Richie told the younger metahuman putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it. The door is no obstacle to you. The only obstacles to your phasing power are ones you build yourself."

Alan looked up into Richie's eyes and knew that the older metahuman was correct. There were no physical barriers to his phasing abilities the only barriers were the ones in his head. As long as he had enough power inside to phase he could pass through anything.

Alan then looked away at the door and thought not about the door or what was beyond it. No he thought about his family. His father and his brothers trapped on Thunderbird Five and running out of time. That door was really all that stood between him and saving them. With the Hood now leaving Tracy Island the door was the only barrier left. And it didn't have to be.

Turning away from Richie and shaking off the hand Alan took the few short steps up to the door. Then he took a few every deeper breaths and held the last one before concentrating imagining himself as being light and insubstantial able to pass through the door with ease. The power inside flared and the sensation of phasing filled his whole body.

Then he walked fearlessly forward and felt a tingle pass through his body as he passed through the door and was out in the corridor.

Alan stopped the emission of power and released the breath he was holding as he solidified. Then he turned back to the door and retracted the manual lock before keying in the familiar locking code all the while hoping that the Hood had not changed it out of sheer spite.

The door opened and Alan sighed in relief even as he stepped aside and everyone filed out into the corridor all grateful to be back in the warmth of the complex not the lethal chill of the fridge.

"Now lets get to the control room," Alan said even as in the distance there came the powerful roar of Thunderbird Two's engines as the craft left Tracy Island.

Without pause to say anything everyone turned and headed for the control room at a run. They might have gotten out of the fridge through Alan's powers but they still had much to do if they were to save Alan's father and brothers. And defeat the Hoods evil plan to ruin International Rescue.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

****

Chapter Twenty Two

Thunderbird Five

Despair settled on Jeff Tracy as he drifted in weightless helplessness in the control room of Thunderbird Five. The solar batteries had finally failed a few minutes ago plunging the space station into darkness. Life support and artificial gravity had vanished with the lights when the last of the stations emergency power reserve was expended. To all intents and purposes Thunderbird Five was dead, no longer a living functioning space station but a lifeless hulk of metal sitting in orbit. And Jeff knew that they would soon join it.

All around him drifting in the air was debris from the Hoods missile attack and the unconscious forms of his sons almost invisible in darkness and bitter cold that now filled Thunderbird Five. Only the faint glow of the stars filtering in through the control room window reflecting off their uniforms showing the positions where they floated in the air.

Looking around Jeff felt deep despair for only the second time in his life. The first time being when the ski patrol searching for survivors of the avalanche had told him that Margaret had been killed. Now he felt despair again along with shame and anger, anger at the Hood for putting them in this position, but mostly he was angry with himself and ashamed of himself. He'd failed them all – his family. As a father he had failed to protect his children from harm. Now he along with Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon were going to pay the ultimate price for that failure. Alan would pay as well for when his father and brothers died his whole world would come crashing down around him.

As unconsciousness began to envelop him Jeff thought about Margaret, really thought about her for the first time in years though she was never far from his thoughts. Soon his soul would join hers. Soon he would see her again and their ten years of forced separation would end and they would be together again for the rest of time. He just hoped that when he saw her again she wouldn't be too mad with him for failing their boys.

With that last thought Jefferson Tracy slipped into unconsciousness. So he didn't hear the faint hum begin deep within the bowls of the station as secondary power generators started up again. Or see lights begin to appear the control consoles as systems began powering back up. Most importantly he did not hear the speakers crackle or see the communications screen light up.

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

A Few Minutes Earlier

The race to the control room while only a short run was perhaps the longest run of his life to Alan Tracy. He desperately hoped that they would be in time to save his father and brothers. Thunderbird Five would have almost certainly run out of power by now.

The control room was just as it had been left by Transom though all the computers had been locked down and put in stand by mode.

Moving to the main console Brains sat down and tried to access the computer system only to find that all access protocols had been encrypted by Transom just before she'd headed down to Thunderbird Two to reinstall the guidance processor. Brains cursed softly.

"What is it Brains," Peter demanded.

"Access has b…been e…encrypted. I can't g…get into the c…computer," Brains answered.

"Fermat," Alan said. Fermat came forward and began tapping at one of the consoles trying to break the encryption. Being better at computers than anyone else on the island – aside perhaps from Richie/Gear – he stood the most chance of breaking through Transom's lockout.

"Damn," Fermat cursed as he struggled to break the encryption. "T…t…this e…e…encryption is c…c…complex."

"Let me help Fermat," Richie said moving over and beginning to work on the encryption himself. Fermat was quite correct the encryption system that the Hood's henchwoman had put on the system was very complex she obviously knew what she was doing where computers were concerned. Applying everything he knew himself and the advantage of his super brain he worked on the encryption calculating possible solutions in his head and punching them as fast as he could get his hands to move.

Finally after what seemed like an age though it was barely a minute later the coding wall around the computer system dissolved into nothing he had access to International Rescues main computer system.

"We're in," he said transferring control to the main console where Brains was sitting. While he access to the computer system Richie didn't know enough about how International Rescues computer and operational systems worked to be able to operate them himself.

Sitting in the corner where it had been put down earlier by one of the Hoods guards Richie saw a large grey box. Cautiously he moved over to see what was in there, hopefully it would contain backpack and the rest of his technology and not a bomb. Though anything was possible with a criminal as ruthless as the Hood. He would have to look over the box and see if there were any booby traps before he opened the box.

Brains noticed the return of control to the main console and immediately he accessed a status readout on Thunderbird Five, silently praying that the station would still have power and Jeff Tracy and his four oldest sons would still be alive. Dismay settled on him when the computer readout showed no power at all on Thunderbird Five. Life support, artificial gravity everything was off line. _Oh no,_ he thought, _please no. They cannot be dead. Wait what are those? Life signs!_

Sensors on Thunderbird Three were still picking up five life signs on board the lifeless hulk that Thunderbird Five now was, they were faint and slowly fading but they were there. Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon were still alive, probably unconscious from oxygen deprivation but they were still alive.

"What's it like on Thunderbird Five Brains," Penelope asked.

"All p…p…power is g…g…gone," Brains replied. _No! _Alan thought listening knowing that without power to any systems on Thunderbird Five his family would be dying if they weren't dead already _please no! I can't go on without them._

Before he could begin breaking down however Brains spoke again.

"S…sensors on Thunderbird T…Three are s…still p…picking up f…faint l…life signs on T…thunderbird F…five," Brains said stammering heavily in his haste. And Alan could suddenly breath again. His family was still alive, still in mortal danger but they were alive.

"We need to restore power quickly," Peter said speaking for the first time. "Can we restart the stations main power core."

"N…n…no the core r…r…regulator is w…wrecked. The c…core won't power up. We can't r…restart s…secondary g…g…generators w…without some p…p…power either." Peter thought quickly.

"What about Thunderbird Three? Can we somehow send some of the power from Thunderbird Three's fusion reactor into Thunderbird Five? Enough to restart the secondary power generators," he questioned.

Brains thought about it for a moment. With the airlock on the station mated to the one on Thunderbird Three there were a number of wire and data connections in place between the rocket and the space station. They could send some power down one of those cables to Thunderbird Five. But he would have to remotely reconfigure the computer protocols covering power transfer on Thunderbird Three to do that since normally they accepted power from Thunderbird Five while docked not the other way around. Thankfully that would only take a few minutes.

"Yes," he answered. "B…but it w…will t…take a f…few minutes."

"Then you better get to it Brains," Penelope said. Brains nodded and began tapping away at his console activating the remote link to Thunderbird Three's computer and beginning the process of reconfiguring the power transfer protocols.

While Brains worked feverishly at the consoles Richie had reached the storage box and was preparing to open it. He had thoroughly checked the box and there was no sign of any booby traps whatsoever, the box was simply what it appeared to be. A plastic storage box of the kind you would find in an attic or storeroom. Taking a deep breath he opened the lid still half expecting the box to explode. It didn't.

Inside the box was all of the technology that had been taken from him when he had been knocked unconscious by the Hood and it was completely untouched and even backpacks operational lights were back on just in stand by mode. Carefully he began taking the technology out of the box and putting it back on.

He even put his helmet back on and sent a thought command to backpack bringing his faithful robot back on line before proceeding with diagnostic checks on every bit of equipment. To his surprise and delight everything was intact and untampered with. Only then did he take off his helmet again. Before moving over to rejoin everyone else just as Brains finished the reprogramming.

"I'm r…ready to start the p…power t…t…transfer," Brains said.

"Do it," Peter replied. Brains pressed the command and then everyone turned their attention to the monitor showing the status of Thunderbird Five. All of them praying to whoever might be listening that the jury rigged power transfer from Thunderbird Three would work that the power conduits in the docking arm between Thunderbirds Three and Five would still be able to handle to load given that they like most of the space stations systems were damaged.

For a few moments nothing happened then power began to transfer from Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five. Almost immediately some systems on Thunderbird Five began to come back on line, life support came back up, as did the stations computer but artificial gravity and all other systems remained off line. The damaged conduits couldn't carry enough power for the gravity plates.

Breathing a sigh of relief that it was working Brains sent a remote command to the space stations computer to restart the secondary power generators. The indicator light for secondary generator one came on though it was amber instead of green as the generator started up and came up to forty percent generation capability. Secondary generator two came up as well though its light stayed red indicating that the generator output was less than ten percent of capacity. But the third indicator light for secondary generator number three remained dark indicating a disabled or destroyed system. Which was understandable. Secondary generator three was in core section six the closest core section to the destroyed sections of the outer ring. Collateral damage in that section and its immediate neighbours on all levels was therefore heavier than in the rest of the station.

"I c…c…can't bring any m…m…more systems on line f…f…from here," Brains said. "All o…other s…s…systems m…m…must be r…rebooted from the s…s…station's control room."

"Can we talk to them," Peter asked.

"Yes." Penelope being closest to the communications system immediately hailed Thunderbird Five.

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five come in," she said into the microphone. An automatic acknowledgement light appeared on the screen the stations computer acknowledging that it was receiving the message. "Thunderbird Five respond please."

"Brains can you tap into the vidcom camera's," Peter asked.

"Yes." Brains typed in a few commands and the comm screen lit up pulling in a view of the shambles that had once been Thunderbird Five's control room. Debris hung in the zero gee environment that was now once again lit by the crimson red of emergency lights. But what grabbed everyone's attention were the five motionless human forms drifting in the air.

"Dad," Alan called the first one to find his voice again. In response to his voice there came a very slight movement from the form closest to the screen.

"Jeff wake up," Penelope added knowing that if she spoke enough her voice might draw Jeff Tracy out of the unconsciousness that he had fallen into.

Catching on everyone else began calling Jeff's name or in the case of Brains and Kyrano it was Mr Tracy. But despite what they did there were few signs of consciousness beyond slight movements.

Finally in exasperation and a little desperation Peter shouted into the pickup.

"Damn it Jefferson Tracy wake up," he yelled. That did it. A soft moan was heard from Jeff.

"Peter," they heard Jeff's voice say sounding more than a little groggy. Awkwardly looking as he might fall asleep again Jeff position himself in the zero gee so that he was looking at the screen.

"You know I hate being called by my full first name," Jeff added now much more awake then he smiled. "Thanks for waking me."

"Dad," Alan said coming into video pickup range.

"Alan," Jeff replied in greeting smiling proudly at his youngest son. Somehow he knew that Alan had managed to do what he said he would do at the satellite station he'd gotten control of Tracy Island back. "Well done."

"Mr Tracy can you confirm the access protocol," Brains asked. Jeff looked away for a moment.

"Confirmed," he replied. "We are back on line. Restoring artificial gravity." On the communications screen they could all see everything drift gently back down to the deck as gravity returned to Thunderbird Five.

Alan was pleased when he heard a series of groans from behind his father as his brothers woke up. He could already see what looked from this angle to be John getting up with what looked to be Scott starting to sit up.

Jeff momentarily looked away and said something that the voice pickup didn't pick up clearly. But almost immediately Alan saw John followed by Gordon come to stand behind his dad.

"Alan," John said. "Are you alright?" In that single question John asked multiple questions and Alan heard them clearly. John wasn't just asking if he was physically alright he was asking as well if he was okay with the turning out to be a metahuman thing. And truth be told Alan actually did feel comfortable with it, as it had helped him save his family.

"I'm fine John," Alan answered answering both questions at the same time. He didn't miss the looks of surprise that appeared on not only John's face but on the face's of his father and Gordon as well when he said that. They knew what he meant. Alan was also aware of the surprised looks he was getting off everyone else in the room except for Fermat, Tin-Tin and Richie. All of whom smiled realising that in the battle with the Hood Alan had come to terms with the fact that he was a metahuman and had seemingly even come to like it.

"I am glad to hear that Alan," Jeff answered smiling at his youngest son and wishing he could be back on Tracy Island right now to give the boy a proud hug. Then Jeff turned all business again. "But now is not the time for that kind of thing. We still have a job to do. Where's the Hood?"

"He's in Thunderbird Two on his way to London," Alan answered. "I'm sorry dad we couldn't stop him leaving."

"Dad," Scott's voice said from off screen. "The corridor between us and Thunderbird Three is only just starting to get atmosphere back. And it looks like one of Thunderbird Three's boosters has been hit by debris from the earlier explosion. The booster is off line. We'll never make it to London in time."

"Dad let me go after the Hood," Alan said. "He'll destroy everything you've built everything International Rescue stands for if we don't stop him quickly. I can stop him wait what am I saying we can stop him." He put his hands on Tin-Tin's and Fermat's shoulders bringing them into range of the video pickup.

Jeff looked straight at Alan from the monitor screen. His first instinct was to tell Alan to forget it that it was too dangerous, that he was too young to go on a mission in one of the Thunderbirds. But looking into Alan's eyes he didn't see a little boy anymore. Instead he saw a confident young man capable of handling himself. Yes Alan was only fourteen but now looking into his eyes Jeff saw someone more mature and confident than the person he had seen in Alan's eyes when he'd first seen him at dinner yesterday just before his powers had shown themselves. Despite his youth it was obvious that Alan was ready. Still it wouldn't be right for the kids to go on their own they needed someone with some experience to go with them.

"Alright you can go," he said. Alan was shocked he had expected dad to say no he always had in the past. Shocked but very pleased. "Peter."

"Yes Jeff?" Peter asked.

"Can you and Gear go with them." Peter looked at Richie who nodded.

"Yes."

"Thank you. Good luck. We will join you as soon as we can." Jeff addressed the next words to Alan knowing how long he had longed to hear them applied to him.

"Thunderbirds are go."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

****

Chapter Twenty Three

Richie listened intently to the conversation between Jeff Tracy and his youngest son and realised that hearing Jeff say those words 'thunderbirds are go' to Alan was very significant for the youngest Tracy. It was obvious to anyone who knew how to read people that being addressed as though he was a thunderbird was a proud moment for the younger metahuman – a moment he would probably remember for the rest of his life. _He's probably dreamt about having those words addressed to him for years,_ Richie thought.

Richie knew that there probably wasn't a kid in the world who didn't dream and fantasise about joining the mysterious organisation known as International Rescue and becoming a thunderbird. Alan was luckier than most people his age were in that he now could and most likely now would leave that dream.

"F.A.B," Alan replied to his dad's words. It felt so good too finally be able to respond to his father in that way. He had wanted to for along time since International Rescue had first begun operating in fact but he hadn't been able to because he hadn't had the right to. Dad had never treated him like a perspective thunderbird before instead had still treated him like a child and he wasn't a child anymore. Well now dad was giving him the opportunity to prove that he wasn't a child anymore, as a child wouldn't be allowed to go after the Hood.

Alan silently vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power both as a normal person, a metahuman _and_ a thunderbird – albeit not an official one yet – to not let his father down. He would stop the Hood. And he was fully aware of the price of failure. Not only would dad be disappointed in him again but also it would be the end of International Rescue.

From the communications screen Jeff smiled at his youngest son. He could tell the effect his words had had on Alan just as he could tell that Alan knew what was at stake should he fail. Jeff couldn't help but feel a little guilty about agreeing to let Alan go after the Hood – the responsibility was enormous especially for one so young. Peter would help Jeff knew that for sure, Penelope as well since she was bound to follow with Fab-01 and Parker even though Fab-01 was no where near as fast as Thunderbird One. But still he was putting a huge responsibility on his youngest son's shoulders. _No second-guessing yourself Jeff,_ he told himself. Alan had earned the right to go after the Hood. To see the battle between the Hood and International Rescue end one way or another.

He could also tell though that Alan was worried about him being disappointed in him if he failed to stop the Hood. Jeff knew though that he wouldn't be because he would have known that Alan had tried his best and like all Tracy's Alan was no quitter. And at the end of the day International Rescue didn't really matter. What mattered most to Jeff were his sons as long as they were all right then the thunderbirds didn't matter. If International Rescue fell it wouldn't matter to Jeff as long as he still had his boys.

For a moment he contemplated saying something more to Alan to reassure him that he wouldn't be disappointed if he failed to stop the Hood. But he decided against it. Alan didn't need to hear anything vaguely defeatist at this moment. Instead he moved his hand to break the connection between Thunderbird Five and Tracy Island. Before he could do so however he heard Gear speak up.

"There is away that we can improve our chances of stopping the Hood," Gear said coming into range of the video pickup without his helmet on. And like Peter before him Jeff was startled to realise that he knew that face. They had never personally met until yesterday of course when Peter had brought Gear to Tracy Island he knew Gear's face and his real name. _Richard Foley is Gear,_ Jeff thought, _I would have never expected that. I wonder if he's Gear then is his friend and business partner Virgil Hawkins Static? Be very convenient for them if he is._

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping that Richard/Gear would get to the point quickly and not ramble on like Brains sometimes had a habit of doing when he got an idea. They didn't have a lot of time, as with every passing minute the Hoods lead grew greater and greater. And while Thunderbird Two was not the fastest of the Thunderbirds she was still a lot faster than any civilian or military aircraft, it wouldn't take her long to reach London. To stand any chance of catching and stopping her they needed to launch Thunderbird One now. And even now and with the power of Thunderbird One's turboscram jets it would be touch and go if they would catch Thunderbird Two before she reached London.

"Static is in London," Richie said then paused then took the plunge knowing that he could trust everyone in the room with what he was about to say. He just hoped that Virgil wouldn't be mad with him afterwards. He could always justify it by saying he hadn't had a choice now that Peter had figured out who they both were on his own. "Or rather Virgil is in London. He's there on business but he's always got his uniform with him. Just in case. If we call him he'll be able to help us with the Hood. The only problem is my shock vox doesn't have the power to send a transmission that far."

Inwardly Richie smiled at the though of a clash between Virgil and the Hood. It would be a clash of titans. One titan being one of the strongest metahumans in existence the other being a man with powerful psi abilities. Who would win the battle Richie wasn't quiet sure since he didn't know the full extent of the Hoods powers though he knew telepathically based attacks didn't work on Static as Madelyn Spaulding had learned in the past. It would certainly be an interesting fight.

Jeff considered the idea for a moment.

"Call him," he said at last. "Brains link that shock vox into our communications systems and use them to boost the signal."

"F.A.B Mr Tracy," Brains replied.

"Good luck," Jeff added.

"To all of us," Peter replied. Jeff smiled and broke the channel. Before turning to look at his other four sons.

"Come on boys," he said. "Let's get back to Thunderbird Three."

For a moment there was silence in the command centre as Jeff broke the communications link with Thunderbird Five. Then Brains turned to look at Richie.

"Y…you can use that p…panel to interface your s…shock vox to our systems," he told Richie.

"Thanks," Richie replied moving over to the indicated control panel. Though he wasn't familiar with the systems used by International Rescue it would only take him a minute or two to link his shock vox into their communications system. Once that was done the shock vox he had would have all the power it needed to send a clear transmission to Virgil's shock vox on the other side of the world.

"How long are you going to be," Peter asked like Jeff he was very conscious of the limited amount of time that they had to stop the Hood. Though if Richie was successful in his endeavour and contacted Virgil they might get to London to find that Static had stopped the Hood for them. _It's strange,_ Peter thought thinking about Virgil Hawkins and Richard Foley, _I've worked on a business level with those two for years. And I never once even suspected that they were metahumans. Let alone Static and Gear. But then I doubt the thought ever occurred to them that I'm part of International Rescue._

"Only about a minute or two," Richie answered absently his hands already dancing across the console while part of his mind came up with the right interface protocols for his shock vox and the communications system. At the same time another part of him marvelled at the complexity of the communications system that the Tracy's had set up. He had never seen anything like it. The power that the Tracy's wielded in they're adventures as the thunderbirds was nothing short of amazing. If the situation weren't so dire he would pester Brains with questions about International Rescue's technology.

Peter nodded then he turned to look at Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat. All three kids looked nervous though Alan was hiding it behind the usual impassive always-in-control mask that Tracy's had this habit of wearing. It didn't work on Peter of course having known Jeff for almost thirty years and worked with him for all of that time Peter had learned to see right through it. He could understand the nervousness all three kids were feeling as it would be there first time in a thunderbird officially – though he knew that Alan and Fermat especially sometimes sneaked into Thunderbird One no matter how many times Jeff and Brains told them off about it.

"Come on," he said. "There's something we should do before we leave."

"What's that uncle," Alan asked.

"Well if your going to ride in a thunderbird don't you think you should look the part," Peter replied smiling. "Come on." He headed out of the control for a short trip to a hidden storeroom. A storeroom where spare uniforms were kept as well as his own uniform, he hadn't worn it for along time so he hoped the damned thing still fit. Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat looked at each other for a moment then followed.

As they left Penelope turned to look at Parker.

"Parker back to the car," she ordered. "We're heading to London now." While Fab-01 wasn't as fast as Thunderbird One it would hopefully still get them to London in time to help stop the Hood.

"Yes my lady," Parker replied. Turning away Penelope also walked out of the room with Parker in hot pursuit.

Richie paid them no attention as he focused on his work. Linking the shock vox to International Rescue's communications system was proving more difficult than he had thought. There were more differences between the system he and Virgil used and the one used by the thunderbirds than he had thought. For one thing the International Rescue system was not only more advanced but a lot more powerful capable of punching a signal through just about any form of interference. He was having to build a sort of buffer between it and the shock vox as a straight link between the two would simply fatally overload the circuitry in his shock vox as it had never been designed to handle that kind of a load. And since the shock vox's worked perfectly well he had never gotten around to improving them. _Though I will after all this,_ Richie thought. A look at the system in front of him had already given him a few pointers on how he could improve the shock vox's. But first he had to get the buffer in place and that was proving difficult the damned thing wouldn't stabilise.

"H…how are you d…doing," Brains stammered from behind him noticing that Richie seemed to be having some problems.

"Not too badly. I have to sort of build a buffer between my shock vox and your systems. The difference in power is too great for a straight interface. My shock vox would overload in thirty seconds if I even attempted it. Problem is the damned buffer would stay stable."

"Can I h….help?"

"It would help," Richie replied. Brains got up from the main console and came over to the console Richie was working on.

"I think I see the p…p…problem," Brains said making some adjustments on the console.

"That's it," Richie said smiling at the other man as the buffer stabilised. "We work well together," he commented.

"Y…yes we d…do," Brains agreed.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention and they looked up as Peter and the kids returned to the room. And Richie couldn't help but blink as they suddenly looked so different. Gone were the clothes they'd been wearing in their place were the familiar silver-white uniforms of International Rescue. Though unlike the ones you saw on the television these didn't have any separate colour coding instead they were all the block silvery white colour with a neutral grey in place of the different colours that there were in the thunderbird uniforms normally seen at a distance on television. _I wonder if the different colour codes on the uniforms signify different Thunderbirds,_ Richie thought, _is it one colour for Thunderbird One another for Thunderbird Two and so on._

"Are you ready Richie," Peter asked.

"Yeah the interface with my shock vox is ready," Richie replied taking his shock vox from its slot on his belt. "I just hope Virgil's remembered to keep his charged up. Its not like he has to plug it into the mains or anything."

"Charges them himself does he," Peter asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't take even a tiny faction of his powers to do it. He's always charged them. Right from when we first made them in science class. Believe it or not the shock vox's started out life as little more than a high school science project." Everyone in the room chuckled at that.

"We're wasting time that we don't have," Peter said as soon as he stopped laughing. "You'll have to call Virgil as soon as we've launched. Will that shock vox work over that distance."

"Now that the interface is ready yes," Richie replied putting his helmet on and immediately stopping being Richie and becoming Gear.

"Good come on." Peter walked over to the lifts. Two panels slid up and the overhead lights shinning down stayed blue as Peter and Gear got in one, Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat in another. The panels closed immediately and both lifts dropped immediately heading for Thunderbird One.

"Good luck," Brains said softly at the now closed panels, which now again showed the pictures of Scott and Jeff in uniform.

"They are going to need it," Kyrano agreed softly. "I can guarantee you that Trangh will not give up without a fight."

"Trangh," Brains asked confused then realised. "That's the Hood's real name?"

"Yes." Brains could hear the embarrassment in Kyrano's voice as he spoke his brother's name. But he also distinctly heard a note of sadness in Kyrano's voice when he spoke about the Hood. There was definitely a story there. Trangh and Kyrano Belagant might be brothers but they were complete opposites of each other.

Kyrano was gentle, kind and somewhat mystical which wasn't surprising considering that he came from a very old Malaysian family with powerful traditions that could be incomprehensible to outsiders. Trangh on the other hand was ruthless and cruel though he had a mystical edge to him as well but his was dark and twisted. Hearing the note of sorrow in Kyrano's voice Brains couldn't help but wonder if the Hood had always been the way he was now. Or had there been a time when he'd been just like Kyrano. If he had been what had happened to make him so evil, that had made him so dark and twisted.

He contemplated asking Kyrano but decided against it as he wasn't sure he would understand even if Kyrano were to answer his questions. Though he had known Kyrano and Onaha for a decade there was still so much about them and the world of tradition and ancient far eastern mysticism they sometimes lived in that he could not – and probably never would – understand.

"Thunderbird One launch sequence initiated," the island's computer abruptly reported and Brains turned back to the main console to his duties.

**

* * *

Thunderbird One**

Sitting in one of the passenger seats of Thunderbird One Gear felt a powerful vibration shaking the rocket as the engines powered up ready to launch. The whole machine was shaking with barely contained power as thrusters and turboscram jets finished the preheat sequence.

Sitting in the seat immediately to his right was Tin-Tin gripping the armrests of her seat tightly as Thunderbird One shook around them, and sitting in the rearmost seat directly behind him Gear was sure that Fermat was doing the same thing. Up ahead Peter and Alan busied themselves with the controls as they brought Thunderbird One's systems fully online. Through the cockpit's 360o windows he could see the top of the silo sliding back and he couldn't help but wonder what was sliding aside on the surface letting the bright tropical sun flood into the silo.

"What's sliding aside above us," he asked.

"The main swimming pool," Tin-Tin answered.

"A swimming pool sliding back I would love to see that," Gear replied speaking more like he would normally as Richie. It was okay to talk normally here he knew. Since they knew who he was he didn't have to put on the superhero act even though he was doing it reflexively and would continue doing so as long as he had his helmet on. Tin-Tin laughed understanding perfectly.

The engines fired and everyone was jerked back in their seats as Thunderbird One shot into the air climbing high into the sky in seconds. Recovering from the initial jolt of acceleration as inertial dampeners cut in preventing them from feeling gee forces Peter manipulated the controls and moved Thunderbird One into horizontal flight and set course for the United Kingdom.

"Call Virgil now," he called back to Gear/Richie.

"Sure thing," Gear replied taking his shock vox from its slot again and flicking it on sending a hailing signal first. Then speaking into it. "Virgil are you there?" When there was no answer he sent another hailing signal and silently preyed that Virgil was in his hotel room to hear the shock vox bleeping.

**

* * *

Queen Mary Hotel**

London, That Same Time

Virgil Hawkins sipped quietly on a steaming hot mug of coffee before moving onto the next page of the document displayed on his laptop screen. The business fair that he had come here to London had ended this morning but he wasn't due to catch a flight home until six tomorrow morning. Now he was just going over the contracts that he'd secured for Transtech the company he and Richie had founded together. There were a lot of them and they would have to expanded there manufacturing operations to meet the growing demand but he didn't mind and neither would Richie. Transtech was going from strength to strength and he knew full well why that was.

It was because their biggest customer for the high-density rechargeable power cells and crystal state computer processors that Transtech manufactured – all of it secretly designed and invented by Richie taking advantage of his super intelligence – was Tracy Incorporated. The massive conglomerate of four companies all founded by Jefferson Tracy accepted only the best quality products from its suppliers. The fact that they did so much business with Tracy Inc acted as a powerful seal of approval for Transtech and a number of other companies now wanted their products as well.

Still despite being pleased with all the new orders Virgil couldn't wait to get back to Dakota. He had missed his dad and had worried about him especially since he'd had a nasty cold when Virgil had left to come to London. He'd missed Richie, he'd missed Sharon – as hard as it was to admit he missed his big sister, he'd missed Adam who was now his brother in law having married Sharon almost six years ago, and he'd especially missed little Jake Sharon and Adam's two year old son. He spoiled the boy every chance he got.

But he also wanted to return to Dakota for another reason, a reason that had to do with his alter ego Static. He couldn't help but wonder what the criminals of Dakota had gotten up to while he was away though he hadn't heard any major reports on CNN – which he could see through the satellite television channels that the hotel had – so he guessed that it hadn't been much more than the usual things. Drugs, muggings and the odd metahuman attack nothing that Rubberband Man and Gear couldn't handle if they had to. Still he worried what the crooks got up to while he was away.

A sudden bleeping from the direction of the bed made him jump. Getting up from the table by the window where he was working on his laptop he moved over to the bed and fished on his cases out from underneath as the incessant bleeping continued.

"Okay, okay Rich keep your shirt on," he said as he opened the case and moved the few clothes in there out before opening a hidden compartment in the bottom. A compartment which contained his Static uniform, mask, folded up flying disc and on the very top his shock vox which was bleeping away like no tomorrow. Whatever Richie wanted to talk to him about it had to be urgent for him to be calling on the shock vox in the first place, something urgent and something that couldn't be trusted to the telephone system.

Picking up the shock vox and turning it on Virgil tried to ignore the unease that he was suddenly feeling.

"Rich," he said into the shock vox even as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Virgil at last," he heard Richie say back and from behind him Virgil heard what he was sure was jet engines of somekind. The transmission was also giving off a faint but unusual hum as if it had a lot more power behind it than normal. "Bro we need your help fast."

"Whose we Richie," Virgil asked mental alarm bells ringing at full volume. Something major was going on he could tell from the tone of Richie's voice. But how could he help Richie from here. He was thousands of miles away from Dakota, practically on the other side of the world. How could he help Richie from here.

"Me and some new friends of mine," Richie answered.

"What friends Richie," Virgil demanded to know simultaneously wondering if he was going to have to play twenty questions with Richie to get the answers he wanted. He heard what sounded like someone speaking to Richie in the background but the pickup on the shock vox could make out what was said.

"They're the Thunderbirds bro," Richie said at last. And Virgil gasped in shock and surprise. He was glad he was already sitting down or he would have surely collapsed from the shock. _Richie's friends with the Thunderbirds,_ Virgil thought, _how on Earth did that happen. The Thunderbirds don't speak to anyone outside International Rescue and that whole organisation is a mystery. How could Richie have made friends with them? And why did he never tell me?_

"Virgil," he heard Richie say. Virgil came out of his stunned silence.

"I'm here bro. Did you just say what I thought you said."

"If you think I said the Thunderbirds then your right I did say it. There is no time to explain bro and no time to waste. Listen a master criminal called the Hood has stolen Thunderbird Two and is on his way to London with her. Virgil he's intends to use their technology to rob the biggest banks in the world starting with the Bank of England. We're a few minutes behind him. You have to stop him when he arrives."

"I'll try bro," Virgil answered in a determined tone knowing he could not allow the Hood to succeed. Not only would the Hood cause global financial chaos but he would also ruin the good name of International Rescue. He couldn't let that happen.

"Thanks Virgil. And Virgil watch yourself when you're face to face with the Hood. He's got some really powerful psychic abilities that put Madelyn Spaulding's to shame."

"He's like us?"

"No he's not a metahuman. I don't know how else he could have those powers but he's got them. Just watch yourself."

"I will bro."

"Good luck V I'll see you very soon."

"Thanks bro," Virgil answered before switching off the shock vox. Then he reached over to the bedside cabinet and took out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it before putting the sign around the outside handle before closing the door. Then for good measure he locked it.

Then he went back to the bed and took out his uniform.

Barely three minutes later Static took off from the balcony of his hotel room and headed high over the city to wait for the Hood to arrive.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

****

Chapter Twenty Four

Thunderbird Two

The Hood smiled evilly as Thunderbird Two crossed the British coastline and headed straight for London. They would arrive at their destination in mere moments. He was just sorry that Jeff Tracy was no longer alive to witness his triumph – according to Transoms calculations Thunderbird Five would have been out of power for over an hour now. The meddling of the kids on Tracy Island had robbed him of that pleasure. Still he was comforted by knowledge of the of the helplessness and anguish Alan Tracy and his friends would be feeling now even as they slowly froze to death.

"Sir we're approaching London," Transom reported as the outskirts of the British capital city came into view through the windows.

"Excellent Transom. Bring us in along the Thames. And Transom fly low."

"Yes sir."

Despite having been forewarned by Richie Static was still startled when Thunderbird Two came out of nowhere with a scream of jet engines and flying low over the rive that wound its way through the centre of the city.

He had been hovering here in the air waiting for the might machine to arrive for the better part of forty minutes. Not that he minded the wait as it had allowed him to see London from the air in away few people ever could. The skyline of London was quiet nice to look at in the way it showed the influence of centuries with structures like the Tower of London a medieval fortress standing along side sleek ultramodern skyscrapers whose glass windows shone like polished chrome in the brightness of the warm summer sun the shone down on the vast city.

The arrival of Thunderbird Two drew his gaze away from the skyline of London. And for a moment Static like anyone else who saw a Thunderbird was awed at the site of the magnificent machine as she moved effortlessly through the air despite her immense size. The fact that Thunderbird Two could move so quickly and so easily despite her immense size and weight spoke volumes about the advance nature of the technology that International Rescue possessed.

Static shook off his awe as he observed Thunderbird Two flying recklessly towards Tower Bridge on precisely the right level to slam into the road deck. _Is this Hood suicidal,_ Static wondered knowing that a high-speed collision with the road deck would destroy both the elegant Victorian bridge and Thunderbird Two. A collision looked inevitable but then he saw the road deck split into its two parts and begin rising out of the way as bridge controllers worked frantically to prevent a collision.

Thunderbird Two screamed through the gap between the opening sections with just inches to spare.

Static pursued Thunderbird Two as she continued flying dangerously low over the Thames sowing absolutely havoc among river traffic as he passed. Then as she came towards the cities administrative heart the Palace of Whitehall and the Houses of Parliament she moved a little higher in the air and veered away from the river. She skimmed past the mayors building, shattering windows with the shockwave of air created by her passage. Static flinched knowing there would be casualties inside the building victims of flying glass. _I've got to stop this guy,_ Static thought, _before he kills somebody._

Thunderbird Two came to a dead stop over Jubilee Gardens. Her VTOL jets activated and the powerful hydraulic legs she rested on while landed deployed. As the huge aircraft began descending absolute chaos erupted in Jubilee Gardens as the who'd been enjoying the bright warm summer afternoon there raced to get out of the way of the landing Thunderbird.

Thunderbird Two settled down on the ground – a ice cream seller only just escaping death when one of the hydraulic landing legs crushed through the brightly coloured stand he had been at seconds earlier.

Then there was total silence and the crowd stared at the landed Thunderbird in shock and disbelief. International Rescue had never behaved in such a dangerous reckless manner before. They existed to save lives not put them in danger with such stunts as the one Thunderbird Two had just pulled.

Static lowered himself out of the sky so his disc was hovering barely an inch off the ground. He then glided towards the nearest policeman he had to alert the local authorities to the danger they were in. That it wasn't International Rescue who were behind the controls of Thunderbird Two and whatever machines she was carrying, but someone whose intentions were far more sinister.

"Excuse me officer," he said hoping he was calling the officer right. The British he remembered didn't call the run of mill policemen officers but something else. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

The policeman spun around at hearing his voice and the officer's eyes widened in surprise.

"Static?" he exclaimed in surprise. Static was known the world over not just in America, mostly from the times when he had helped the Justice League save the world.

"That's me," Static answered in a serious tone. "You need to get these people out of here," he said nodding to the crowds of spectators. "It's not International Rescue who are behind the controls of that Thunderbird."

"What do you mean," the policeman asked and Static found himself wishing that British police uniforms had name tags not just the symbol of the metropolitan police and a number on the shoulder tabs. Then he would be able to speak to the officer by name.

"Thunderbird Two has been stolen by a criminal called the Hood," Static answered. "International Rescue somehow knew I was here in London and called me to let me know. Their pursuing but they might not be here for awhile."

The young police constables eyes widened as the implications of the theft of a Thunderbird would have dawned on him.

"I'll let my…" the officer started to say only to stop when a loud bleeping warning buzzer sounded from Thunderbird Two.

Both Static and the police constable spun around to see movement from the Thunderbird Two. The machine was rising higher on her hydraulic legs while another part of the machine was lowering down to the ground revealing the primary pod bay doors.

Static moved high in the air again as the pod bay doors opened and a large tracked vehicle began to emerge from Thunderbird Two a vehicle topped with what was obviously a giant drilling machine of somekind going on the powerful looking cutting blades at the front. The name Mole was written on the side.

The Mole trundled forward for a short way then came to a stop. Then it began to move on a platform that began to pivot rising on one side dipping the nose of the Mole and its cutting blades to the ground. For a moment nothing else happened and then with a whirring noise the cutting heads began to turn and the Mole began to tunnel into the ground soil flying everywhere.

Knowing that he couldn't let it go Static sent a beam of energy at the Mole enveloping it in a corona of crackling purple-white energy and bringing the Mole to a jerking halt. Immediately he felt the power output from the Moles drive units increase and despite the powerful static cling that he was generating he felt the Mole begin to move forward again.

"Oh no you don't," he said to himself increasing the power in the beam he was using to generate static cling around the Mole. The Mole visibly jerked as its progress into the ground was again halted. Power in the Moles drive increased and beads of sweat began to appear on Static's forehead as he struggled to keep the machine from moving. He and the Mole were locked into a tug-of-war that Static knew he would loose.

The power in the Moles motors abruptly reduced and he started to pull it back out of the hole it had started to dig. Only for the rear drive that supplied the forward thrust to engage again at full power.

It was too much.

The Mole surged forward the static cling unable to restrain its power any longer. The sudden loss of the static cling acted like a snapping rubber band Static flew backwards tumbling helplessly out of control. Static managed to stabilise himself only seconds before he would have slammed into the side of Big Ben.

By the time he managed to stabilise himself the Mole had disappeared from his sight beneath the ground. And he like the spectators lining the river and the bridges that ran across it could see a line of muddy discoloration travelling beneath the river as the Moles passage threw up silt and mud from the floor of the Thames.

A line heading straight for one of the pylons that supported the recently completed London Monorail where it crossed the river. A carriage could be seen moving across the eastbound rail and it was just passing the midspan pylon that lay right in the Moles path. _Oh no,_ Static thought in horror realising what was about to happen.

Even from here he saw the slim elegant concrete pylon suddenly shudder violently cracks beginning to ribbon across it surface. The shockwave visibly made the whole length of the heavy metal tracks running both east and westbound ripple like a plucked guitar string. One rail on the westbound side snapped in half immediately and dropped into the river. The carriage on the eastbound rail jerked to a stop as emergency breaks engaged with the loss of power in the rail.

Larger cracks ribboned across the surface of the midspan pylon as it began to come apart from the damage its underground support had sustained. The current of the river finishing the job the Hood had started when he'd driven the Mole straight through the reinforce concrete of the subterranean support column. In moments the pylon would break apart entirely and when it did both it and the carriage and the terrified, screaming passengers within would be dumped into the Thames.

Watching the unfolding disaster Static became even more determined to stop this Hood character. Anyone who would casually cause a tragedy like the one unfolding needed to be stopped and to spend the rest of their life behind bars where they could never again cause harm to anyone. Moving forward he started to head for the river. Maybe he could hold the pylon together long enough with his powers and provide power back to the rail so the carriages drive unit could carry it into an undamaged section. But he needed to get into range quickly before the pylon really began disintegrating. Already small pieces on concrete were breaking off the pylon as the cracks grew wider and moved closer together.

Before he got more than a few meters a roar of sound caught his and everyone else's attention. He instinctively looked in the direction the sound had come from. To see Thunderbird One dropping out of the sky its variable geometry wings spread wide into landing/gliding position and landing gear already deployed.

Static turned his attention back to the monorail as the midspan pylon's disintegration picked up pace with larger chunks breaking away and the monorail carriage now swaying dangerously as the rail warped and twisted. He shot closer to the pylon and again directed a beam of energy at the pylon and formed into a force field that he moulded to the pylon to try and prevent the pylon snapping in half. He couldn't stop the pylon's destruction that was inevitable but he could try and stabilise it long enough to allow the people in the carriage to be rescued. Now aware how bad the damage to the pylon was Static wasn't sure he would be able to hold it together even that long. He could feel the internal metal reinforcement rods in the core of the pylon twisting. In moments they would snap and the pylon would fall.

From behind he heard Thunderbird Two's engines start and knew that the Thunderbirds were coming to help. He just hoped they got here in time. With a roar of antigrav jets Gear appeared beside him.

"How long can you hold it together bro," Gear asked urgently.

"Not long," Static answered. "The damage is too heavy its going to fall. I can feel the metal reinforcement rods in the core twisting apart."

Gear nodded even as backpacks sensors scanned the pylon. He quickly calculated that they had no more than two minutes before the pylon fell. _Hurry guys,_ he thought thinking of Peter, Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat who'd raced to Thunderbird Two as soon as they'd seen the situation, _those people won't be able hold on much longer._


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

****

Chapter Twenty Five

Thunderbird One

A Few Minutes Earlier

Alan Tracy was nervous as Thunderbird One crossed the British coast and headed for London at maximum speed. He knew that in a few minutes he could once more find himself face to face with the Hood and he was nervous at the prospect of facing him again.

The Hood was a powerful, ruthless and dangerous opponent without conscience or pity. And while Alan had his own powers to help him and the advantage that telepathic part of the Hoods abilities didn't seem to have any effect on him he was weary of the prospect of a full head on fight with the Hood. _Hopefully we won't have to fight with the Hood. Maybe we'll get to London to find that Static has dealt with the Hood for us,_ he thought.

London came into view through the cockpit windows and Alan reached forward and switched on the ground scan sensors. They would need them to locate Thunderbird Two. The Hood probably had Thunderbird Two's stealth system active but that would not be a problem to Thunderbird One's sensors. Even with stealth active at full power the Thunderbirds could always see each other.

As they approached London he scanned the city looking for Thunderbird Two and found her almost immediately.

"I've found Thunderbird Two," Alan said reading the scan and inwardly cursing. Thunderbird Two was down on the ground and her primary pod bay was open.

"Where is she," Peter asked as he guided Thunderbird One into London and reduced their airspeed to subsonic.

"She's on the ground in Jubilee Gardens," Alan answered. "Her primary pod bay is open."

"Which vehicle has been deployed," Peter asked though he already had a pretty good idea which one the Hood would use to get into the vault of the Bank of England.

"The Mole," Alan replied punching in some commands changing the scanners to the mode needed to track the Mole while it was underground. "I'm tracking it. The Hood is making a beeline for the Bank of England vault. Oh no."

"What is it," Gear asked from behind.

"The underground support for the mid-river support pylon of the London Monorail is directly in the Moles path. And the Hood is not changing course."

For a moment there was a horrified silence as everyone in the cockpit realised what was about to happen, the disaster the Hood was about to cause.

Alan's eye's were glued to the sensor display screen as the small image of the Mole drew closer and closer to the large blue block representing the underground support for the mid-river pylon. And then strike it and bore right through in seconds its cutting heads slicing through the reinforced concrete as if it were mere tissue paper, before carrying on towards the Bank of England not caring about the havoc that would be erupting on the surface.

"The Mole has hit the monorail support and torn right through it. The whole pylon is starting to break apart from the base up," Alan reported and surprised even himself with the calm professionalism of his report when he shouldn't have really been. Keeping a cool head in a crisis was something he like all his brothers had inherited from dad. Alan changed the scan setting to surface scan and checked the monorail. "A fully loaded monorail car is trapped mid-river on the eastbound rail. The support pylon and tracks are coming apart. The westbound track has already collapsed. The entire mid-river span will collapse in minutes," he continued.

"We've got to do something to help those people," Tin-Tin said.

"And we will," Peter replied. Though the mission to stop the Hood was important there were innocent people in immediate danger first. As Thunderbirds it was their duty to do whatever they had to do to try and save them. "Stand by for landing." He flicked a control as Thunderbird One came upon Jubilee Gardens.

"Landing sequence iniated," Thunderbird One's computer said.

While his uncle guided Thunderbird One into a landing following the precise three stage landing sequence programmed into the computer Alan looked out the window at the monorail. Though it couldn't be seen that well from here because both trees and the London Eye were in the way he could faintly see that something was wrong with the monorail though not quiet what. He could also see a human figure standing on what looked like a disc of silver-white light directing an energy beam at the mid-river pylon – obviously trying to hold it together somehow. Though he couldn't see any distinguishing features from here – he was too far away, he knew who it was. It could only be one person. _Hang in there Static,_ Alan thought, _we're coming. Just hold that pylon together a little while longer._

They landed with a noticeable jolt. While an accomplished pilot Peter had never flown Thunderbird One outside of a simulator so the landing was more noticeable than it would have been if Scott were at the controls. Of all the Tracy's Scott and Jeff were the best pilots though they could all fly a plane – even Alan knew how to fly a plane not that he'd done it much. Usually only when dad picked him and Fermat up from school and let him take the controls of the family jet for a little while providing the weather was good.

Alan was brought back to the here and now by a crackle from the communications speakers.

"Fab One to Thunderbird One we have just crossed the southern coast and are heading for London. What is the situation?" Penelope's voice said from the speakers as her face appeared on the communications screen.

"Penny we've just landed in Jubilee Gardens," Peter responded. "The Hood's in the Mole and making a beeline for the Bank of England. But he's caused a disaster with the monorail that we're going to have to attend to first. Can you head straight for the Bank of England."

"F.A.B," Penelope replied.

"Lady Penelope," Gear said speaking up. "I will join you at the bank with Static as soon as we can." While he didn't doubt that Penelope was a capable fighter she and Parker might need his and Static's help to deal with both Mullion and the Hood.

"Understood." Peter flicked channels and Brains appeared on the communications screen in place of Penelope.

"Brains are you aware of the situation here," Peter asked.

"Y…y…yes," Brains answered.

"Good. We're heading into the danger zone now."

"F.A.B and good luck." Peter broke the link.

"Come on," he said undoing his seat restraint and getting up to leave Thunderbird One. Alan undid his own restraint, as did Tin-Tin, Fermat and Gear. Peter opened the side hatch and climbed down the ladder that had automatically deployed from the side of Thunderbird One. In succession they all followed with Alan going first and Gear being the last.

"I'm going to go join Static and see how things are going," Gear said as soon as he was out of Thunderbird One and on the ground. Peter nodded. Gear smiled behind his helmet then activated the antigrav jets in his boots and took to the air.

"Come on," Peter said heading towards Thunderbird Two.

* * *

It took only a few moments to reach the control deck of Thunderbird Two since Peter had parked Thunderbird One as close to her as he dared. In a sign of overconfidence the Hood had not left anyone behind to guard Thunderbird Two. _And why should he,_ Peter thought as he sat down in the pilots seat, _as far as he's aware we're all still trapped in the main fridge back on Tracy Island slowly freezing to death. He doesn't know that Alan got us out with his phasing abilities. Still it's a bit overconfident of him to leave Thunderbird Two unguarded if it had been me I would have left a man behind to guard her._

Alan sat down in the copilots seat while Tin-Tin sat in the third bridge station where her uncle had been sat barely ten minutes earlier. Fermat sat in the passenger seat at the back.

"Return the primary pod bay to its normal docked position," Peter instructed to Alan.

"F.A.B," Alan replied even as he manipulated the controls and with a whirr of powerful motors Thunderbird Two returned to her flight configuration with the primary pod bay fully docked with the main body of Thunderbird Two. "Primary pod bay docked."

"Bringing VTOL jets on line," Peter said as he brought Thunderbird Two to life and used the VTOL engines to get her up into the air before bringing the main drive on line and guiding the mighty aircraft towards the disintegrating monorail. The pylon was still breaking apart despite Static's best efforts to hold it together with a force field.

"Alan try to get the magnetic grapples on that monorail car," Peter instructed. "We'll then use our lasers to get it free and take it to safety."

"F.A.B."

However before Alan could carry out his uncles instructions the eastbound rail twisted and snapped in half and the carriage dropped hitting the Thames with an almighty splash. Amazingly it stayed afloat bobbing around on the surface like a cork. At least it stayed afloat for a few seconds. Debris from the broken rail slammed into one side tipping the carriage so one end started to go under the water. Had it been the other end the monorail carriage would have stayed afloat but the toilet compartment was located on the side that was tipping beneath the surface of the Thames. Water surged in through an air vent just above floor level.

Slowly the carriage began to sink as the water flooding into the toilet compartment increased the weight on one side. But worse was to come. Before their horrified eyes the pylon snapped in half, Static's force field flashed brighter struggling to hold the pylon together and for a few seconds it seemed to work but then the force field pulsed a final time and dissolved and the pylon came crashing down into the river one part striking the carriage and dragging it down beneath the surface of the Thames as well.

Alan stood up from the copilot's station.

"I can go underwater in Thunderbird Four and try to bring them back to the surface," he said. Peter looked at Alan for a moment considering if he should let his youngest nephew go or if he should be the one to pilot Thunderbird Four after all Alan had never really piloted a Thunderbird before. Part of him wanted to keep Alan here until he could be properly trained in how to operate the Thunderbirds but another part of him said he should let Alan go.

"Go on," he said after a moment.

"F.A.B," Alan replied. Then before his uncle could change his mind he left the bridge heading for the secondary pod bay where Thunderbird Four was kept on permanent stand by.

* * *

Static swore when he saw the monorail track twist one final time then snap in half sending the stranded monorail car plummeting into the Thames and beginning to be dragged down by debris from the disintegrating track. He intensified his efforts to hold the support pylon together but it was a tough task even for him. _Come on just hold together a little longer,_ he thought at the pylon.

It was a futile effort as he felt the steel reinforcement rods inside the pylon twist one final time then give up the ghost and snap. Each snap sounding like a small explosion. The pylon shuddered and cracked one final time before snapping in half.

Focusing all his power he tried to hold the broken pylon upright fighting the pull of gravity which wanted to pull it to the bottom of the Thames. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and a grimace of effort appeared on his face as he fought to keep the broken pylon from falling. For a moment it looked like he was going to succeed but he just didn't have enough power, the exertion was too great and he had already expended a considerable amount of his power in attempting to stop the Mole and hold the pylon together this long. He couldn't keep the field together. The focused field of electrostatic energy flashed and dissolved into nothing. As soon as the field vanished the pylon fell, slamming into the carriage, both disappearing from the surface immediately.

"Now what," Static panted his legs feeling a bit like jelly from the exertion and he was only just staying in the air. He would recover in a few minutes but the people trapped in the now submerged carriage didn't have a few minutes, he had to help them but how. Water and him didn't exactly get along after all when he was powered up.

"Its up to the Thunderbirds now bro," Gear replied looking at his best friend in concern seeing how much holding the pylon up had taken out of him. _I hope he's still strong enough to deal with the Hood,_ he thought.

"Is their anything on Thunderbird Two that can save the people trapped in before they drown? And speaking of the Thunderbirds how do you know them bro?"

"First it's a long story and now is not the time or place to tell it. Second I don't know what's on Thunderbird Two altogether so I can't say if they can save those people for sure. But I know they'll give it their best shot," Gear answered. "And there they go."

Before their eyes Thunderbird Two moved closer to the surface of the water coming to a stop only about ten meters from the surface, so close that the downdraft of the mighty machines VTOL jets created ripples in the surface of Thames. Static and Gear both moved down to just below the level of Thunderbird Two to see exactly what was going on.

The secondary pod bay lowered from the underside of the huge green transport and sitting on an angled track with its nose pointed at the river was literally a yellow submarine, its markings identifying it as Thunderbird Four. Peering closely at it Gear was sure he saw Alan Tracy at the controls of the powerful and versatile minisub through the windows at the front.

Then the locking clamps holding Thunderbird Four in place released and its engines powered up with a whirr of sound right before magnets on the rail catapulted the small submarine forward into the Thames the submarine submerging immediately.

"Do you think that little submarine can save the people in that carriage," Static asked Gear.

"They've got a good chance," Gear answered. "But we can't stay here to find out bro. We need to get over to the Bank of England the guy responsible for this should be there by now."

Before Static could answer Backpack's sensors picked up a sudden powerful electromagnetic pulse from the location of the Bank of England. The pulse not only affected the Bank of England but everything in its immediate facility. Every electronic system in the area along with that part of the cities power grid went dead immediately including the security systems in the Bank of England. _Clever,_ he thought, _use an EMP pulse to cripple the banks security systems that way you can rob the bank without any interference from the banks defences or worry about police interference._

Static also sensed the EMP pulse as a sudden sharp spike in a localised area of the cities electromagnetic field though he was only aware of it in general he couldn't pinpoint the source.

"What was that?" he said frowning.

"EMP pulse. Epicentre the Bank of England. The Hood must have used it to disable the banks security systems and alarms."

"Clever," Static commented. "Come on we need to get over there." He started to move forward then he paused remembering he had absolutely no idea where the Bank of England was located. When he'd come here to London it had been for business purposes not pleasure in the four days of the business fair he hadn't had any time for any real site seeing. "Ah which way?"

Gear chuckled as he pulled up a map of London from Backpacks memory. Granted it was only a tourist information map but it would be enough to get them to where they were going.

"This way bro," he said taking the lead. Static smiled as he followed his best friend away from the river. Trust Gear to have a map of London handy. Then his smile faded and he mentally began preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation with the Hood. He didn't know much about the villain but one thing he was sure of was that the Hood was going to go down.

He would make sure of it.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

****

Chapter Twenty Six

Thunderbird Four

Alan was jerked against his seat restraints as Thunderbird Four hit the water with a sharp jolt. _Not the gentlest of landings,_ he thought even as he manipulated the controls that flooded the ballast tanks and sent Thunderbird Four beneath the surface of the Thames.

A quick flick of a switch turned on the powerful searchlights, which punched through the murky waters of the Thames scanning the bottom for any sign of monorail. Assisted by Thunderbird Four's sophisticated sensors Alan soon found the monorail.

It was lying upright on the bottom leaking small streams of bubbles from around the door and window seals. Though the windows of the carriage he could see people frantically trying to find away out struggling through water that was already up to their knees and getting deeper by the second. Fortunately the major air vents were at floor level and those had disappeared beneath the silt and mud of the riverbed. Lying all around were broken chunks of the track and support pylon. But the bulk of the support pylon while broken away from its base was intact and lying _right_ across the monorail carriage effectively pinning it to the bottom.

Alan sighed. _Why couldn't this be easy,_ he thought realising he was going to have to move the pylon before he could bring the monorail carriage back to the surface. And while Thunderbird Four easily had the power to move the concrete pylon it would take time. Too much time.

"Alan how are you doing?" Uncle Peter's voice came over the radio.

"I've found the monorail but its pinned by debris. I could move it but it would take longer than the people in the carriage have. Can you get a line on the broken pylon and haul it up."

"Negative all the silt and mud thrown up by the Moles passage and the collapse is playing havoc with the targeting sensors. I could hit the passengers. Remind me when this is over to have a word with Brains about improving the sensors."

Had the situation not been so dire Alan would have chuckled at his uncles words but at the moment he realised that they were in something of a catch 22 situation. If he moved the debris with Thunderbird Four's manipulative arms it would take too long and the people in the carriage would have drowned by the time he could lift them to the surface, if he did nothing then the people in the carriage would drown anyway.

From the radio he heard what sounded like Tin-Tin speaking to his uncle but he couldn't make out what she said, as she wasn't actually speaking into the voice pickup. He heard what sounded like Fermat saying something back along with Uncle Peter answer though again he couldn't here what they said. Tin-Tin's voice spoke again and then disappeared and Alan heard his uncle sigh in exasperation.

"Stand by Alan. Tin-Tin is coming down with a line," Peter said at last.

"F.A.B standing by," Alan answered calmly though inwardly he was shocked by Tin-Tin's action. As far as he knew there was no breathing apparatus on Thunderbird Two in her size, but then again Tin-Tin could hold her breath for a heck of along time.

Alan looked back at the carriage the streams of bubbles were getting thicker as more air escaped from the carriage being forced out by rising pressure inside. The more water that got in the higher the pressure inside got. _Come on Tin-Tin,_ Alan thought.

Tin-Tin swum into his view swimming passed the now stationary Thunderbird Four towards the broken pylon pinning the carriage. And she was towing a thin but heavy-duty cable with a clamp on one end.

Alan watched anxiously as Tin-Tin swum over to the broken pylon and quickly but carefully secured the cable to it. Then began swimming towards Thunderbird Four.

"The lines secure. Commence reverse thrust," Alan told his uncle over the radio even as he opened Thunderbird Four's airlock to allow Tin-Tin on board.

"F.A.B," Peter replied.

For a moment more nothing happened then Alan saw the wire go taught then pull the pylon off the monorail car and begin to tow it away. Simultaneously Alan heard the airlock cycling and an instant later Tin-Tin came and sat at the controls beside him her uniform dripping and hair dripping wet but she looked triumphant.

"That was amazing Tin-Tin," Alan said to her with feeling even as he deployed the contact magnets on the end of Thunderbird Four's robotic armed and guided the sub closer and closer to the monorail car. He meant what he said.

"Thank you," Tin-Tin replied blushing slightly at the praise and trying not to let Alan see it. Thankfully Alan was too focused on his task to notice because if he saw her blushing Tin-Tin knew she would never hear the end of it.

Thunderbird Four abruptly shuddered as the magnets made contact with the side of the monorail carriage. Tin-Tin watched as Alan manipulated the controls of Thunderbird Four like an expert though he'd never officially handled them. Thunderbird Four began to move back towards the surface bringing the monorail carriage with it.

They broke the surface in moments and a pair of police boats immediately raced up to pick up the people from the monorail carriage who although half drowned, cold and scared were all alive and happy to be so. Alan looked over at Tin-Tin and smiled. Tin-Tin smiled back and in unison they held hands, initially just to share their sense of triumph at successfully pulling off their first ever rescue. But they were both surprised that they actually _liked_ holding hands.

"Tin-Tin when we get back onto dry land remind me to dry you off," Alan said grinning. "No offence but you look like a drowned rat." Tin-Tin laughed.

"You can count on it," Tin-Tin replied. "And no offence taken. You're right." She looked through the windows and noticed a certain red rocket standing in Jubilee Gardens. "Alan look. Thunderbird Three is here." Alan followed her gaze and smiled brightly. In a few minutes at the latest he would see his father and brothers again and would finally breathe completely easy when he saw that they were all right with his own eyes.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Three**

A Few Minutes Earlier

Thunderbird Three vibrated violently as Jeff Tracy pushed the mighty rocket to its atmospheric flight limits. They had to get to London and they had to get their ASAP. The Hood had to be stopped.

"Brains what's the situation in London," he asked Brains over the communications link to Tracy Island even as Thunderbird Three shot over the British coastline.

"The Hoods c…c…caused a major disaster with the Mole," Brains answered. "The m…m…monorail is d…d…down in the Thames."

"Any casualties?"

"A f…fully l…loaded carriage is o...on the bottom of the Thames. A…Alan and Tin-Tin are trying to save the people t…trapped inside with Thunderbird Four."

"Where is Thunderbird One," Jeff asked.

"She's on the ground in J…Jubilee Gardens. Peter is in T…Thunderbird Two with Fermat."

"What about Lady Penelope, Gear and Static?"

"Gear and Static are h…heading for the B…Bank of England to d…deal with the Hood. Fab One has just entered L…London and is also heading for the bank."

"Understood."

Sitting in one of the rear seats away from the three command stations at the front John looked over at Scott and exchanged a concerned look with him. They were both worried about Alan being in Thunderbird Four and how he would react if he failed to save the people trapped in the sunken monorail carriage. Alan didn't tend to take failure very well – truth be told none of them did – but it was always a horrid feeling when a rescue went wrong or when you couldn't save anyone.

The guilt was awful you constantly asked yourself if there was more that you could have done or something you could have done differently. Alan was really too young to have to face that kind of guilt on top of everything else. Especially the turning out to be a metahuman thing. Despite what Alan had said without really saying earlier John personally still wasn't convinced that Alan had really come to terms with the fact that he was a metahuman. He would only really believe it when he was actually face to face with his baby brother and could really look him in the eye something that was almost impossible to do over a vidcom link. And John could tell by looking at Scott that the eldest of the Tracy brothers felt the same way.

"Dad we're approaching London," Gordon said.

"Prepare for landing. Set us down as close as you can to Thunderbird One," Jeff instructed.

"F.A.B," Gordon replied from one of the front stations.

In seconds Thunderbird Three was over London and making right for Jubilee Gardens. As soon as they were over the gardens Jeff rotated Thunderbird Three so her thrusters were pointed at the ground. Deploying the landing rings he guided Thunderbird Three to the ground himself and they touched down with barely a bump.

"We're down," Virgil reported even as they all started releasing their restraints and standing up.

"Come on," Jeff said heading for the hatch.

A few moments later all five of them were down on the ground courtesy of a lift that deployed from the side of Thunderbird Three. They immediately raced for the riverfront to see what was happening with Alan's first ever rescue. Thunderbird Two was hovering stationary over the river having just pulled the broken pylon off the sunken monorail car.

Like everyone else who was watching Jeff, Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon metaphorically held their breath waiting to see what would happen their eyes fixed on the location of the broken monorail. A section of the river surface was bubbling furiously and abruptly the familiar yellow submarine broke the surface holding the monorail car in its manipulative arms. And like everyone else they cheered when they saw it break the surface.

Police boats raced in and while Thunderbird Four held the monorail car stationary in the water the police forced open the doors to the monorail on one side and began to take the civilians inside to safety. While fully loaded it took the police less than two minutes to completely evacuate the monorail carriage and begin pulling back. As soon as they were clear Thunderbird Four released the monorail carriage and allowed it to once more sink beneath the Thames. A proper salvage team could recover it later.

Thunderbird Four then turned and made its way towards them. With so much traffic on the river it would have been difficult for Thunderbird Two to retrieve the little yellow submarine so Peter wasn't about to try. Instead they could later take ThunderbirdTwo down the river to where it joined the sea and pick it up there.

Jeff watched eagerly as Thunderbird Four got closer and closer to the closest boat quay where it could moor up until it could be recovered. A quay that was right near his position. He was prouder than words could say of his youngest son – he had carried himself so well over this whole affair from the start and now he had just saved the lives of the people in the monorail carriage, people callously put in harms way by Trangh Belagant or the Hood as he now called himself.

Thunderbird Four pulled up at the quay and the airlock opened allowing a completely soaking wet Tin-Tin to climb out and fasten a pair of mooring lines to Thunderbird Four while Alan held her steady. Then the engines shut down and Alan climbed out of Thunderbird Four as well and looked up right into Jeff's eyes.

* * *

Alan had to work hard to contain himself as he climbed out of Thunderbird Four and looked up to see his father standing leaning over the rail of the riverside walk looking right down at him. And he could see all his brothers there as well and looking perfectly well albeit a bit covered in grime from the damage to Thunderbird Five.

"Dad," he called in delight racing up the steps towards the riverside walk completely forgetting about the soaking wet Tin-Tin for a moment. Following at a more lady-like pace Tin-Tin didn't mind a bit she knew Alan was eager to actually be with his dad again and she would not deny him a quick reunion with his dad and brothers just because she wanted Alan to dry her off with his water manipulation abilities.

Alan reached the top of the steps and raced right into his fathers welcoming hug.

"Am I glad your alright," Alan said into his dad's chest.

"I could say the same," Jeff answered as he pulled back and gave his youngest a quick once over. He could see in Alan's stance that in the few hours that had passed since the initial attack on Thunderbird Five Alan had changed. Had matured. He now really did look like he belonged in the uniform he was wearing even though it was without an individual colour code. _He's ready,_ Jeff knew, _he's still younger than I would have liked but he's ready to wear the uniform of a Thunderbird now. He's earned it._

"Hi squirt," Scott said as he ruffled Alan's hair affectionately and like dad seeing the sudden maturity in Alan. _Well at least something good is coming out of all this,_ Scott thought and looked briefly at Jeff then at Alan again and the uniform he was wearing. Then he noticed a soaking wet Tin-Tin coming to the top of the steps also wearing a uniform. "Hi Tin-Tin you look a bit wet." Tin-Tin chuckled. Alan also looked over and grimaced.

"Oh sorry Tin-Tin I forgot," Alan said remembering he was going to dry Tin-Tin off. He moved closer to her and like he had a few hours ago back on the island put his hand on the top of her head and imagined her dry.

Jeff, Scott, John, Gordon and Virgil all watched as Alan's eyes abruptly glowed blue and a pulse of blue energy passed down the length of his arm to his hand and then onto and down Tin-Tin's body drying her as it went. The water soaking her suddenly a puddle at her feet leaving the rest of her body completely dry. Alan withdrew his hand and the blue glow disappeared from his eyes.

As they watched both John and Scott realised that Alan really had spoken the truth earlier when he'd answered John's question if he was okay. He was comfortable with being a metahuman now.

"Wow," Gordon said grinning at Alan. "Now that was impressive."

Watching Alan use his powers to dry Tin-Tin off in away that was so incredible yet seemed to be so easy to him Jeff smiled happy that Alan really seemed to have accepted what he was. Just a few short hours ago Alan would have recoiled at the very idea of using the power that was inside him but now he obviously didn't. And Jeff was proud of him for accepting it. But he knew that as much as he wanted to let Alan know that he couldn't right now. The Thunderbirds still had work to do.

"We can't stay here all day," he said in a business tone even as he heard Thunderbird Two landing again in Jubilee Gardens. "We still have a dangerous situation here," he continued and looked at Scott, John, Gordon and Virgil in turn. "I need you boys to close down this accident scene. Alan you and Tin-Tin come with me to Thunderbird One. We're going to the Bank of England we'll pick up Peter and Fermat on the way."

Everyone nodded and while his four older sons went to help the police close down this accident scene Jeff started jogging back to Jubilee Gardens with Alan and Tin-Tin jogging with him. As soon as they picked up Fermat and Peter they would take Thunderbird One over to the Bank of England.

It was time for the final showdown with the Hood.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

****

Chapter Twenty Seven

The Vault

The Bank of England

The Hood gave a small evil smile as he climbed out of the Mole and looked around at the inside of the vault a place normally only seen by bank employees and treasury officials.

The room was immense with dozens of cage like cubicles each filled with a veritable fortune in gold. Along the walls of the room were hundreds of safety deposit boxes that contained priceless jewellery and a fortune in diamonds and other precious stones. And it was those boxes that he really here though he would take some of the gold as well, but not that much. Transporting large amounts of gold was difficult and he had to keep in mind that he had nine more banks to rob and he had to take into account the maximum cargo load capacity of Thunderbird Two.

When he had taken all he could from here and the other banks he would destroy them with some small but powerful explosive devices designed by Transom. Devices which could produce blasts that were easily powerful enough too completely obliterate the banks.

The theft or destruction of national assets in so many countries would cause chaos all over the world, as economies collapsed or at least went into severe recession. And the beauty of the scheme was the blame for the catastrophe would go to International Rescue. The Thunderbirds would go from being heroes all over the world to its most despised villains. A prospect that filled the Hoods black heart with joy. The only regret he had was that Jeff Tracy was no longer alive to see the downfall of International Rescue.

Climbing out of the Mole behind the Hood Transom and Mullion looked around at the vault and for a few moments were transfixed at the sight of immense wealth signified by the presence of so much gold.

"Look at all this gold," Mullion exclaimed his eyes gleaming greedily as he took in the huge amount of gold and for the first time realised just how profitable this adventure was going to be.

"Stay focused Mullion," the Hood warned. "Remember there are nine more banks to go after this one."

"Yes sir," Mullion replied.

The Hood started across the vault towards the first group of safety deposit boxes, Mullion and Transom following, Transom carrying the bags they would stow their loot in. Halfway to his destination the Hood paused as he sensed two minds entering the building. Both had the characteristic feel of metahumans and the Hood was shocked when he recognised one minds signature as being Gears. _How on earth did he get out of the fridge back on the island,_ the Hood thought.

"We have company," he said aloud. "Two of your kind Mullion. And one of them is Gear." Mullion's eyes went wide as the Hood spoke.

"Gear!" Mullion exclaimed in shock. "How on earth could he get o…." Mullion's voice trailed off as the realisation of how Gear had escaped dawned on him. "Alan Tracy," Mullion growled.

"What about Alan Mullion?" the Hood demanded wondering what his super strong henchman was on about. The powers they'd observed Alan display were over ice and snow and while impressive they would not have enabled the young metahuman to escape the freezing tomb he'd been thrown in or free anyone else.

Mullion swallowed nervously as he realised that he had forgotten to tell the Hood about Alan's ability to phase.

"He can phase himself," Mullion answered knowing that he would be in trouble – big trouble – for not telling the boss about Alan's phasing ability before now.

"Are you telling me that Alan Tracy has another power," the Hood said in a cold, dangerous tone that sent terror coursing through every part of Mullions large frame. "And you did not tell me?"

"Yes sir," Mullion replied reluctantly. And immediately felt himself flying through the air to slam into a support pillar hard, propelled by a blast of telekinetic force from the enraged Hood. The impact stunned Mullion for a second but when he tried to pull away he found himself being held in place by a powerful telekinetic force. The Hood approached his eyes glowing red and inwardly Mullion began trembling fearing that the Hood was about to do something truly terrible to him.

"Withhold information from me again Mullion," the Hood growled sensing Mullions terror, "and it will be the last mistake you ever make." The Hood released Mullion from the telekinetic field. "Now get out there and deal with our uninvited guests."

"That will not be necessary," a powerful male voice with an American accent said. Right before a blast of purple tinged lightning slammed into the Hood and knocked him flying – crying out in surprise and pain – through the air to land stunned a few feet away tiny arcs of energy dancing across his body before grounding into the floor.

Transom and Mullion both stared at their boss for a moment in surprise then turned in the direction the blast had come from. To find themselves face to face with Gear and Static. Static was hovering on his disc while Gear was hanging in the air courtesy of his antigrav boots.

"I don't suppose you just feel like surrendering," Static said. Transom and Mullion exchanged a look then dove off in separate directions. "Guess not," Static added, before firing an energy beam at Mullion while Gear went after Transom.

Mullion ducked the lightning bolt and grabbed a gold bar before throwing it at Static with all his strength. The improvised missile slammed into the flying disc and despite the electromagnetic force that normally kept it glued to Static's feet it was taken straight out from under the electric metahumans feet. Static landed flat on his face on the hard polished floor. The disc was shredded by the impact of the bar the tough mylar fibre tearing apart.

Static started to pick himself up looking over at the remains of his disc and groaning. That disc had been with him since just after he first got his powers ten years ago now it was wrecked. Great how was he going to replace it, mylar was expensive and hard to come by, to this day he didn't know where Gear had found the piece that the disc was made from in the first place.

He looked back at Mullion as the super strong metahuman approached pulling back a hand to punch him. Throwing out a hand Static sent another beam of energy at Mullion knocking him off his feet and carrying him across the room to slam into the side of the Mole where he crumpled stunned almost into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gear was not having as much luck with Transom. Throwing a pair of zap caps at the Hoods right hand woman he was startled when she raised her right arm and a pair of spinning blades similar to Ninja stars but much smaller shot out of the bracelet she wore on that wrist. The two spinning blades sliced the two zap caps apart in mid air. _Neat trick,_ Gear thought throwing a different device this time only for it again to be intercepted by another flying blade.

Transom pulled a small device from her pocket the size of a small pocket torch and pointed it at Gear. Smiling she pressed the tiny button on the surface of 'torch' and a slender but powerful laser beam shot out. Gear dodged the first shot but the second caught one of his boots knocking out the jets and making him drop from the air like a stone.

He landed flat on his face with a jarring impact that ripped the air from his lungs. He flipped over onto his back as Transom came and stood over him pointing her small weapon at him.

"You disappoint me Gear," she told him. "I would have expected more from you." She aimed her weapon at Gears heart and behind his helmet Gear closed his eyes waiting for the laser blast.

Smiling Transom started to move her finger to the trigger when a blast of energy caught her and knocked her flying and screaming into a pillar where she crumpled unconscious.

Gear opened his eyes and looked in the direction the blast had come from to see Static standing there.

"You okay bro," Static asked.

"Yeah," Gear replied getting to his feet. "Thanks for the assist."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Unnoticed by either Gear or Static the Hood had gotten back to his feet just in time to see Transom get thrown into a pillar. His lips compressing in anger the Hood focused on Static and lashed out telekinetically, picking the electrically powered younger man up and sending him flying hard into a wall. The impact stunned the powerful metahuman and he crumpled at the foot of the wall knocked senseless by the impact.

Gear whirled around and threw one of the energy zap caps at the Hood. The Hood chuckled and telekinetically stopped the projectile in mid air before sending it flying into the ceiling where it exploded harmlessly its stored energy crackling at light fixtures blowing one or two of them but otherwise doing no damage at all.

"You should know that won't work Gear," the Hood said smiling. "Still you'll be useful." Gear stared at the Hood wondering what he was on about and wondering what else he could try to get the psychic evil mastermind. Then he stiffened as he felt a force enter his mind.

He could feel the Hood pushing at his mind trying to get his body to do things against his will. Gasping in pain and clutching at the sides of his head he fought back against the horrific intrusion which brought back very painful memories of the time when the evil alien A.I Brainiac had taken over his mind and used him as his arms and legs. But try as he might he couldn't stop the Hood – the telepathic assault was just too powerful and unlike most metahumans he had no natural defence against telepathic attack. He watched helpless and horrified as one of his hands was moved from the side of his head to his belt pouches where he kept his zap caps and one was pulled from the pouch.

Climbing back to his feet by the wall Static shook his head to clear the residual disorientation that the impact had caused. He was preparing to strike at the Hood again when he saw Gear frozen in place seemingly fighting a battle with himself. The Hoods attention also seemed focused on Gear and even from here Static could see the faint reddish glow in the Hoods eyes and realised that the Hood was doing something telepathically to Gear. He saw Gear's hand move jerkily to his belt and take out a zap cap and then Gear turned to face him. The terror and desperation Gear was experiencing while being manipulated like a puppet by the Hood was plain to see on his face even through the faceplate of his helmet.

"Oh no you don't Mr Hood," Static growled firing a blast of energy at the Hood. The Hood howled in pain as he was thrown back against the side of a containment cage losing his link with Gear's mind in the process.

Gear gasped and dropped to his knees his whole body shaking in reaction as the Hood disappeared from his head. That had been unpleasant to say the least and the memories of the nightmare with Brainiac that it had brought to the surface again were not helping. Static looked at his friend in concern fully aware of the memories that would have been brought to the surface again. For a moment he lost himself in the memories of that time with Brainiac of seeing Gear's eyes glowing green and alien technology creeping slowly across his face as he was controlled by Brainiac, and the nightmares that had plagued Gear/Richie for weeks afterwards.

Glaring now more annoyed than ever the Hood picked himself up and again lashed out telekinetically sending a powerful wave of force at the two metahumans bowling them both over with what to them felt like a battering ram. The impact with the ground knocked Gear into unconsciousness and Static only just avoided joining him.

Static struggled to get back to his feet. _Damn this guy is strong,_ he thought. He'd fought psychics before – Madelyn Spaulding readily jumped to mind – but this guy was in a league of his own. The telepathic and telekinetic power the Hood wielded was immense.

Noticing Static starting to get back to his feet the Hood sent another telekinetic battering ram at him knocking him flying into the wall again. The final impact was too much even for Static. The electrically powered metahuman crumpled into an unconscious heap at the foot of the wall.

His challengers beaten the Hood finally stopped using his powers and groaned as he felt the monster headache that was pounding through his head and he became aware that blood was trickling out of his nose where a blood vessel had broken from the strain. A wave of exhaustion made him grab at his knees gasping as though he had run a marathon. He was glad that the battle was over he couldn't have kept up his telepathic and telekinetic assaults much longer. Nor could he have withstood another blast from Static.

The Hood straightened up as he saw Mullion picking himself up from where he had been thrown against the side of the Mole. And Transom was showing signs of waking up as well.

"Now if there are no more interruptions we will get what we came for," the Hood said.

"Don't move," a female voice abruptly commanded and the Hood inwardly groaned not more trouble.

"Lady Penelope," he said turning slightly so he could look at the beautiful blond International Rescue agent. She was standing just inside the entrance to the vault pointing a gun right at his head. Her chauffeur stood besides her also pointing a weapon. "What an unpleasant surprise," the Hood added noting Mullion covertly sneaking closer to Lady Penelope using the gold storage cages and support pillars as cover.

"Don't be rude," Lady Penelope replied. "And no telepathic or telekinetic tricks or I'll put a bullet through your brain. Now put your hands where I can see them."

"Mullion," the Hood ordered.

Mullion jumped Lady Penelope and Parker knocking their weapons from their hands with a single powerful sweep of his massive arms. Then he picked both up as if they weighed next to nothing.

"That's just not cricket," Penelope moaned referring to the sneak attack.

"I'm sorry," the Hood replied sarcastically. "The only part of sport I ever liked was winning."

"How ghastly," Penelope replied.

"Secure our uninvited guests Mullion," the Hood ordered referring not only to Penelope and Parker but also to Static and Gear as well.

"Yes sir," Mullion replied.

While Mullion set about his task the Hood went to help the semiconscious Transom. As soon as she was back on her feet they would get what they had come for, leave this bank then blow it and their opponents to pieces.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

****

Chapter Twenty Eight

Thunderbird One

It took longer than Jeff thought to reach the Bank of England in Thunderbird One. The problem was landing; he had to make three different approaches before he found the right approach angle. Flying in built up areas like cities was not easy and Jeff found that he was more than a little rusty at it. _When all this is over I'm going to have to spend sometime in the simulators back home. Rub the rust off,_ he thought.

As he landed Thunderbird One Jeff noticed that Fab 01 was parked outside the bank. The canopy and side doors were open and there was no sign of Penelope or Parker, they had obviously already gone inside.

"Come on Penelope might need our help," Jeff said as he powered open the hatch in Thunderbird One's side while Alan - again sitting in the co-pilots seat – powered down all of Thunderbird One's systems save its stealth system. Getting up Jeff headed for the hatch with Peter, Tin-Tin, Fermat and lastly Alan following him.

In a moment they were all standing on the ground outside Thunderbird One. Looking at Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat Jeff contemplated telling them to remain here and guard the Thunderbird while he went inside with Peter to help Penelope. But somehow he suspected that the kids would disobey him if he told them to stay here, and they had earned the right to see how this ended.

So instead of ordering the kids to remain here he inclined his head at the banks entrance and they began moving up the steps towards the front entrance. All of them wondering what they were going to find when they got inside.

**

* * *

The Vault**

The Hood watched as Mullion with the aide of the just recovered Transom secure their challengers turned temporary prisoners in one of the gold storage cages. Both Static and Gear were still completely out of it though still dangerous as Mullion had learned when he'd gotten a minor electric shock picking Static up, but Lady Penelope and her manservant were still putting up some resistance even as they were secured to the bars of the cage.

"Resistance is pointless," the Hood told them. "You cannot escape. Now stop struggling before I have Mullion here finish you off." Mullion grinned evilly and menacingly at the Hoods words knowing what his master really meant when he said that. So did Penelope.

"Shame on you," she told the Hood. "I always despise a man who delegates the important jobs." The Hood rolled his eyes.

"My dear," the Hood answered taking Penelope's chin in a gloved hand and making her look at him. "If I wanted to destroy you I could do it in an instant. But as lovely as you are you are not worth the effort." With that he released Penelope's chin and left the cage followed by Transom.

Mullion lingered behind and grinned at Lady Penelope. She was such a beautiful and spirited woman; perhaps the boss would let him have some fun with her after. Looking at him Penelope could take a pretty good guess from the way he was looking at her what he was thinking about doing with her.

"Dream on sad act," she told him.

Mullion laughed at the defiant spirit in the refined Englishwoman he liked that in a woman. Gently he cupped Penelope's chin with his hand and thought how he would enjoy making her suffer. Penelope was repulsed by Mullion's touch while simultaneously fully conscious of the strength in Mullion's hand and how easy it would be for the super strong metahuman to seriously injure or kill her if he wanted to.

"Mullion," the Hood's voice barked and Penelope was actually relieved to hear his voice. "You can have some fun with Lady Penelope later. But now is not the time."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," Mullion replied as he released Penelope's chin – much to her obviously relief – and hurried to join up with his boss outside the cage so they could actually get back to the business of robbing the bank.

As soon as Mullion left the cage the Hood again started to head over to the safety deposit boxes. But before they could reach them the Hood paused and felt an eerie sense of déjà vu as sensed minds entering the bank. There were five of them this time, one had the characteristic feel of a metahuman, another the feel of another psychic. _Oh no not again,_ the Hood thought, _these constant interruptions are getting very tiresome and annoying._

"We've got more company," he said aloud. "The Thunderbirds are here. Kill them all."

"Yes sir," Mullion replied. "It will be my pleasure."

Mullion turned away from the Hood and headed out of the vault with Transom following. As he walked Mullion hoped that Alan Tracy was amongst the approaching Thunderbirds. It would be nice to finally be able to pound the younger metahuman for all the trouble he had caused them.

* * *

Jeff Tracy was getting more and more nervous as he moved deeper into the Bank of England accompanied by Peter, Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat. They had encountered no one as they moved through the corridors, bank staff had apparently evacuated and the security systems that would have normally detected them and stopped them long ago were all off line – their circuitry having been fried by the electromagnetic pulse the Hood had set off. The eerie silence of the bank was very unnerving.

"I don't like this," Alan said. "It's too quiet."

"Yeah it's eerie," Tin-Tin agreed. "But something tells me that the Hood knows that we are here."

She didn't add that she'd sensed a telepathic sweep of them earlier, just after they'd entered the bank. Her evil uncle was bound to know that they were here now. But she couldn't say that not without getting asked awkward questions by Jeff and Peter since they didn't know the secret of the Belagant family, though she knew that after all of this that would have to change.

"Considering that the Hood is such a strong psychic that is a possibility," Peter agreed. "He's probably waiting in ambush for us."

"That's a cheery thought," Jeff said with a frown. "We will have to be on our guard more from here on in."

"Too late for that Mr Tracy," Mullion's voice said as he and Transom appeared from around the T-junction at the end of the corridor. "Don't move."

Jeff, Peter, Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat stopped dead in their tracks trying to think how to overcome this particular obstacle. Mistaking their sudden stop for a surrender Mullion and Transom approached with confident arrogance. As he saw them approaching an idea blossomed in Alan's mind, of the two of them Mullion was the most dangerous. With his superhuman strength he was fully capable of killing them all.

"Why should we surrender," Alan asked looking pointedly at Mullion. "You've had little success against us in the past you big oaf. Tell me did you like the taste of rock at our last encounter?"

Mullion hissed in anger and Jeff and Peter looked at Alan wondering what on earth he was doing provoking Mullion. Despite being angry Mullion saw what Alan was trying to do. He was trying to provoke him into rashly running at him again to pummel him into submission. If he ran at Alan the younger metahuman would just pull that phase trick out of his hat again. Well he wasn't about to fall for that one again.

"If you think I'm falling for your phasing trick again you have another thing coming," Mullion replied. Alan merely shrugged he hadn't really expected Mullion to just come running at him again straight away at least. He would just have to provoke him a little more.

"I don't need to phase to deal with you," he shot back and raised a hand so it was pointing at Mullion and imagined a jet of water sending Mullion flying backwards into the wall. That should get him mad enough to do his bull in a china shop thing. He allowed his powers to flow.

Mullion was surprised when he saw Alan's eyes glow blue and a similar glow appear around his hand. _Now what's he going to do,_ Mullion thought wondering if the different energy glow meant a different power. The only times before he had seen Alan's hands and eyes glow it had been silver when he'd made the foam freeze and the bluish-silver glow that had come into his hands when he'd thrown snowballs at the Hood beneath Thunderbird One. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

A beam of blue light abruptly leapt from Alan's hand and streaked right at Mullion, a moment before impact it turned from blue energy into a powerful jet of water that struck Mullion like a pile driver. Mullion was knocked clean off his feet and found himself flying through the air to slam into the wall hard. Alan stopped the water jet allowing Mullion to crumple to the floor since the jets power had been holding him motionless against the wall.

Coughing and spluttering Mullion glared daggers at Alan. He would pay dearly for that water attack. Literally seeing red Mullion roared his anger and leapt to his feet charging right at Alan intending to beat him to a pulp. He was tired of getting a pounding every time they crossed swords it was Alan's time to die. It did not occur to him that he was actually doing precisely what Alan had wanted him to do.

Jeff seeing the man mountain charging right at Alan started to make a move to intercept he couldn't let his son be hurt. Only to stop dead in his tracks when Alan pointed his hand at the floor and the silver ice glow appeared in his eyes and around his hand. A beam of silver light flew from Alan's hand and streaked across the floor leaving a slick of ice along the floor – exactly the same kind of slick that had yesterday evening sent Scott sliding helplessly into the diving pool back on the island. A smile graced Jeff's face as he began to realise exactly what Alan was up to.

Alan stopped the emission of his ice power a moment before Mullion hit the slick of ice with predictable results. The super strong metahumans feet were taken right out from under him. Mullion slammed into the floor with a horrendous smack. Howling in fury Mullion – like Scott before him – surfed helplessly along the slick, but still heading right for Alan.

A moment before Mullion could collide with him Alan took a deep breath and held it before imaging Mullion passing through him. Immediately he felt himself phase slightly out of synch with normal space becoming transparent in the process. Mullion reached the transparent Alan and passed right through him to continue skidding along the floor though it wasn't ice he was sliding on this time. It was just the polished floor of the corridor. He slammed into the far wall with a powerful impact that made his world reel sickeningly.

Alan stopped phasing and released the breath he had been holding feeling the first twinges of exhaustion pulling at him. He hadn't been at his full power before this fight and of all his abilities phasing took the most out of him. He spun around and looked at Mullion as the other metahuman battered and bruised got his feet back under him though with obvious effort. _I hope this works,_ Alan thought hoping that the idea that was blossoming in his head worked.

Raising one hand again he pointed it at Mullion and again imagined a jet of water striking him. But this time he imagined it not only knocking Mullion back against the wall but forming around him creating a straight jacket like object from Mullions shoulders to just below his knees.

His powers flared again and again his eyes and hand glowed blue. The blue beam shot forth from his hand again and as before it turned into a powerful jet of water just before impact a jet that again slammed into Mullion like a sledge hammer and knocked him back against the wall. The water then changed to blue energy again and formed itself around Mullion from his shoulders to just below his knees. Mullion tried to break free but he found that the energy behaved almost like rubber and all he got for his efforts was to fall flat on his face.

Concentrating Alan imagined the energy jacket around Mullion freezing solid trapping him immobile. He felt the power flowing through him change and the blue glow in his eyes and around his hand turned silver the glow racing along the blue beam turning it silver. The energy around Mullion turned silver and then solidified into a gleaming jacket of ice that held him prisoner from the shoulders down. Alan stopped the power emission and almost dropped to his knees. The fight had taken a huge chunk of the remaining energy inside him.

Glaring hatefully at Alan from where he lay helpless on the floor Mullion felt his strength fading away being stolen by the freezing jacket Alan had put around him. Already weakened by being thrown into a pillar by the Hood, being hit by a powerful blast of energy from Static, and Alan's attacks the ice jacket was the last straw for Mullions body. Darkness enveloped the huge metahuman as he lost consciousness.

Having watched it all Jeff was impressed and more than a little surprised by how strong Alan's powers actually were. He was also very, very proud of him at that moment. This little display of power had been the final confirmation that Alan had accepted that he was a metahuman and now that the acceptance had come he seemed to actually _like_ having superpowers. And for coming to terms with what he'd become Jeff was proud of his youngest son. But he couldn't say anything to Alan right now because there was still danger.

Overcoming her shock at seeing Mullion go down in defeat Transom started to bring her blade-bracelet up to fire at Alan. His phase ability was a useful trick but somehow she doubted that he would be quick enough to avoid her small but deadly flying blades. She knew the Hood would be displeased about Mullion being defeated but he would be very pleased if she disposed of Alan, Jeff and the others for him.

Tin-Tin noticing Transoms movements leapt into action to stop her. When away at boarding school herself – though she only went part time at the moment though that would have to change in September when she would have to go full time just like Alan and Fermat – she loved gymnastics class just like Alan liked athletics.

With swift agility she kicked Transoms bracelet causing it to break and fly off Transoms wrist then somersaulted over the auburn haired bad girls head even as Transom cried out in pain from her bruised wrist. Landing behind Transom Tin-Tin kicked her in the backside drawing another yelp from Transom.

"Why you little," Transom growled spinning around. Tin-Tin laughed and took off at a run disappearing around the corner and running down the left-hand corridor, which lead to a small secondary vault where some more gold but mostly important papers were stored, an annoyed Transom in hot pursuit.

Jeff smiled as he saw Tin-Tin lead Transom away the way was now clear for them to head to the main vault and the Hood. He looked back at Alan who had turned away from Mullion's unconscious form. Though Alan was hiding it he could tell that beating Mullion had taken quiet a bit out of him. It wouldn't be fair to ask Alan to come into the main vault with them and confront the Hood. Alan needed to rest a few minutes and recover his strength as much as he could.

"Alan," Jeff said inwardly bracing himself knowing that what he was about to say probably would not go down well with Alan. "I want you to stay here with Fermat while me and Peter go into the main vault."

"What for," Alan demanded to know annoyance and confusion in his tone. His father had already indicated earlier that he deserved to see how this battle with the Hood ended. Why was he now telling him to stay out here?

"Alan you're tired," Jeff told him. "Don't try and deny it I can tell that you are. Stay here and rest a few minutes."

"Dad!" Alan objected.

"Stay here," Jeff repeated putting a note of command in his voice this time.

Alan sighed but knew there was no arguing with his father when he used that tone of voice. Reluctantly he nodded that he would stay here. Though he didn't add how long it would be for.

"Good," Jeff told him though he guessed that Alan probably wouldn't stay here for very long but follow as soon as he decided he could get away with it. But he didn't really have time to argue with Alan now about staying here. So he would just have to trust Alan to show some common sense and not let his Tracy pride get in the way.

"Come on Peter," Jeff said turning to his brother-in-law. The two of them took off for the main vault leaving Alan and Fermat behind them.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

****

Chapter Twenty Nine

Alan watched his father and uncle leave. It wasn't fair that they were making him stay here. True he was feeling a little tired and energy depleted but he could still feel that there was power inside him. Power that would have to be enough. He couldn't just stand by and let his father and uncle challenge the powerful Hood on their own.

Alan's eyes hit on the slick of ice on the floor and an idea began to form how he could recoup some energy. He remembered how his body had seemed to take energy from the cold environment of the fridge back on the island. Maybe he could recoup the energy he'd used creating the ice slick perhaps he could absorb the slick back into himself the same way it was known that Static could take electrical energy from external sources like power sockets.

Moving over to the ice he knelt down beside it and put his hand on the ice but nothing happened. _Okay Alan think,_ he thought, _you know you took energy from the fridge environment instinctively. There has to be away of consciously doing it._ Alan thought about it for a few moments. Then he wished the energy that had made this particular bit of ice to come back into him. It was the only thing he could think of.

For a moment nothing happened then he felt his powers flare again but different this time.

Fermat watched his best friend in interest wondering what Alan was going to do now. The way Alan almost instinctively used his powers was interesting to watch and the things he could do with them were amazing. Fermat's own personal favourite was when Alan phased himself so he could pass through normal non-phased matter or normal matter could pass through him. Fermat constantly found himself trying to come up with a theory to describe how it would be possible for a person to phase or even to get anything to phase but he couldn't. He would have to remember to ask Alan what it felt like when he phased later.

Fermat was surprised when Alan's eyes began glowing silver again. But this time it was only his eyes. His hands didn't glow like they normally did. That was another thing that fascinated Fermat the way that Alan's eyes would glow different colours when he used different powers.

The slick of ice on the floor suddenly seemed to kind of ripple then before Fermat's surprised eyes the ice turned into silver energy that then began flowing like some kind of liquid into Alan's hand, disappearing inside his body. In moments it was over all the silver energy gone reabsorbed into Alan's body. The silver glow disappeared from Alan's eyes.

Alan got back to his feet feeling a bit rejuvenated by recovering the energy he had expended creating that particular piece of ice. The energy within him had been replenished a little bit, not by much but a little. Over the course of the day he had used his powers quiet a lot so he had expended a considerable amount of the energy within. It would probably be tomorrow before his powers were back to their full strength and that was probably dependent on him eating properly this evening and getting a good eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. Until that could happen he would have to manage with the energy that he had left.

Alan looked in the direction that his father and uncle had gone and for a moment debated with himself again if he should go after them and help them deal with the Hood or if he should do what his father wanted and stay here with Fermat. _I can't let them face the Hood alone,_ Alan thought, _but if I go after them I'll be defying my father's instructions._

Alan was torn. He wanted to go help his father and uncle but he didn't really want to defy his father's instructions again, not now. If he did dad would end up treating him like a child again who couldn't be trusted to do what he was told. But Alan couldn't shake the feeling that his father was going to need his help. Regardless of how dad reacted he _had_ to go.

"I'm going after them Fermat," he said at last making his decision.

"B…b…but Alan y…y…your dad s…s…said to s…s…stay here," Fermat replied stuttering heavily in agitation.

"I know. But I can't let dad and Uncle Peter face the Hood alone. They are going to need my help."

"H…h…how can you be s…s…sure," Fermat asked hoping that he would somehow be able to convince Alan to do as his father asked. Which would be difficult considering that Alan could be very stubborn – a trait common to Tracy men he'd been told by the boy's grandmother during one of her visits to Tracy Island.

"I don't know. But I can't shake the feeling that they are going to need my help. So I'm going to go." With that Alan walked off in the direction that his father and uncle had gone.

"Alan," Fermat called back still hoping to dissuade Alan from this course of action. Alan ignored him and disappeared down the corridor leading to the main vault.

Fermat sighed and considered going after him. But what could he do one on one against the Hood. The answer was nothing. Unlike Alan and Tin-Tin he had no powers the Hood would crush him like a bug. Alan and Tin-Tin could at least defend themselves. Fermat sighed again then resolved to wait for Tin-Tin only then would he go and join Alan in the main vault.

**

* * *

Elsewhere In The Bank**

That Same Time

Tin-Tin ran through the corridors of the Bank of England into one of the smaller vaults in the Bank of England though it was still bigger than that of most banks. There was not much stored in here aside from important national documents and some more gold. As with the main vault the gold was kept neatly stacked in storage cages. Tin-Tin didn't have an idea of what she was going to do to deal with the pursuing Transom. When she'd lured her out of the main corridor away from the others she hadn't really done it with a plan in mind, she'd just wanted to get Transom away from Alan – so she couldn't shoot him in the back with whatever weapon her bracelet had been.

"Come here you," she heard Transom growl from behind her.

Spying the open cages an idea came to Tin-Tin. She slowed down just enough that Transom could come to just outside of arms reach.

"Now I've got you," Transom said triumphantly.

"I don't think so," Tin-Tin replied and again somersaulted over Transom's head. Transom seeing the cage she was heading for awkwardly skidded to a stop and spun around glaring her fury at her quarry.

Tin-Tin frowned slightly as she saw Transom was able to stop in time. She had hoped that the auburn haired henchwoman wouldn't be able to stop before she hit the wall. _Guess there is only one thing for it,_ she thought and gripped the crystal pendant around her neck and with some concentration gave Transom a hard telekinetic shove backwards

Transom shrieked as she felt an invisible force pick her up and send her flying backward into the cage and into the solid concrete wall that formed one side. She struck the wall with a brutal force and immediately crumpled to the floor darkness enveloping her immediately.

Tin-Tin smiled at the unconscious Transom before walking forward and closing the door to the cage. The electronic lock on one side engaging automatically. _Two bad guys down one to go,_ she thought thinking about her uncle. He probably would not go down as easily as Transom or Mullion though it would depend on how much he'd used his abilities. She knew from what her father had taught her that using their psi powers had a price usually in the form of a headache that got more and more debilitating the more the power was used until it turned into the mother of all migraines. It also drained your strength. After a certain point was reached your psi abilities wouldn't work until you'd either slept for a few hours or spent a few hours in a deep meditative state.

A smile graced her face as she imagined that the Hood would be in a lot of pain if he'd used his abilities a lot. Like he had a habit of doing. Unfortunately the same mental disciplines that enabled the Belagant's to use their abilities also gave them a great tolerance to pain and physical discomfort. The Hood would be able to ignore the pain for a time. Though when it really caught up with him he would know it. After all he couldn't well meditate or go to sleep in the middle of the Bank of England.

She hoped that her evil uncle had used his powers a lot, as it would mean he would be a lot weaker and easier to deal with. Though even weakened she knew her uncle would still be very dangerous considering his decades of experience in controlling his psi abilities and his use of mental arts that had been forbidden for generations.

She sincerely hoped that they would be able to stop him. For the consequence of failure could prove disastrous not just for International Rescue but for the whole world.

A determined look coming into her eyes Tin-Tin vowed to herself that she would do whatever she had to do to stop the Hood. No matter the cost.

**

* * *

The Main Vault**

A Few Moments Earlier

The Hood frowned as he telepathically sensed Mullion be defeated by the metahuman who was accompanying the approaching Thunderbirds – a metahuman who the Hood was reasonably sure was Alan Tracy.

His lips compressing into a thin irritated line the Hood decide that he would seriously have to start looking into replacing Mullion. The fact that for all his strength Mullion couldn't defeat a superpowered teenager was just another nail in Mullions coffin. The super strong metahumans usefulness to the Hood was rapidly coming to an end.

As well as being aware of Mullion being defeated by Alan the Hood also sensed the actions of his niece. He'd known who she was from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her. He was impressed at how she lured Transom away from the others. _Clever girl,_ he thought, _though it's a pity that she's so like her father that no good brother of mine. If she would only learn to embrace the true strength as I have her abilities whatever they are would be very useful to me._

A smile graced the Hoods face as he sensed two minds break off from the others and head towards his location leaving the others including Alan behind. He focused his telepathic perception on the two approaching Thunderbirds to see if he could identify who they were. Only to recoil in surprise and anger as he recognised one of them as Jeff Tracy – he still remembered what the mind of the man who'd left him to die felt like even after four years. Though at the time he'd been still been too weak psychically to do anything to Jeff Tracy or even to find out his name.

He should be dead by now, the Hood fumed, _he should have died a slow death when Thunderbird Five's life support failed._ Despite the instant fury at Jeff Tracy being still alive the Hood quickly realised how he could be still alive. Obviously Alan and the others had gotten out of the fridge back on Tracy Island, got to the control room and broken through Transoms encryption codes – though how they'd do that quickly he really didn't know – and restored power to Thunderbird Five before Jeff and his other four sons could die of the cold and oxygen starvation.

the Hood fumed, Despite the instant fury at Jeff Tracy being still alive the Hood quickly realised how he could be still alive. Obviously Alan and the others had gotten out of the fridge back on Tracy Island, got to the control room and broken through Transoms encryption codes – though how they'd do that quickly he really didn't know – and restored power to Thunderbird Five before Jeff and his other four sons could die of the cold and oxygen starvation. 

Despite himself the Hood couldn't help but be impressed. Alan Tracy was proving himself a very formidable opponent indeed one worthy of his respect. Still respect aside he would take great pleasure finally getting rid of the young metahuman pest himself. But first he would take pleasure in personally delivering Jeff Tracy's demise. It would be much more personally satisfying to look into Jeff's eyes and see the defeat there as he died at the Hoods hands so to speak.

Smiling evilly at the prospect of finally killing Jeff Tracy and his troublesome offspring the Hood concealed himself behind a concrete pillar and waited patiently for Jeff and whoever the person with him was to arrive.

* * *

Jeff Tracy and Peter Davison came into the main vault and came to a dead stop assessing the scene before them with experienced eyes.

What immediately grabbed their attention was the sight of the Mole sitting idle near the right wall of the vault a maintenance gantry for an air conditioning unit only about two or three feet above the powerful drilling machines cutting heads. Directly behind the Mole was the huge hole it had made in the side the vault where it had chewed through the layers of reinforced concrete and metal that made up the wall of the vault like it was paper.

Another thing that swiftly grabbed their attention was the sight of Penelope and Parker, Static and Gear all restrained against the bars of one of the gold storage cages, though only Penelope were conscious and on their feet. Static and Gear lay slumped unconscious on the floor.

"Penny," Jeff said as he started over with Peter. "Hang on we'll have you out of there in a minute."

"I don't think so Mr Tracy," a familiar voice said from behind them. Jeff and Peter stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to find themselves face to face with Trangh Belagant a.k.a the Hood.

"Did you save everyone this time Jeff," the Hood asked in a pleasant conversational tone that didn't fool Jeff Tracy for an instant. "Or did you again leave someone behind to die?"

"I didn't make you what you are," Jeff replied looking his enemy straight in the eye and the Hood couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Jeff Tracy. Which was not surprising there were very few people in the world that could lock gazes with Jeff Tracy and not feel a little intimidated by him.

"In a way you did Jeff," the Hood replied determined not to let Jeff Tracy intimidate him. "In leaving me to die that day you helped me find my true strength. But you also caused me great pain and suffering. And you know what they say what goes around comes around. Well now it's your turn to suffer, right before you die."

"We won't go down without a fight," Peter said also glaring at the Hood. He wasn't quiet as good at the intimidation thing as Jeff but he could still scare the wits out of most people if he wanted to. The Hood merely laughed.

"Even now you do not understand do you," the Hood said. "You can't fight me and win. I'm too far above you." With that he lashed out telekinetically at Peter knocking Peter flying into the gold cage and shutting the door causing the lock to engage automatically.

"Now its your turn Jeff," the Hood growled and lashed out telekinetically again knocking Jeff flying backwards into a pillar. The impact knocked the wind from Jeff's lungs. Grinning evilly the Hood telekinetically pulled Jeff away from the pillar and sent him flying across the vault to slam into the safety deposit boxes on the far wall.

The impact stunned Jeff momentarily as well as made him cry out in pain from the power of the impact. He started to crumple stunned at the base of the unit that held the boxes; started being the obvious word.

Reaching out telekinetically for the third time the Hood lifted Jeff Tracy into the air and brought him closer towards himself before holding him stationary in the air for a second before concentrating again. Much as he was enjoying throwing Jeff around like a toy it was time to finish him off while he still had the psychic strength to do so.

Jeff gasped as he felt what felt like an invisible vice wrap around his throat and steadily start cutting off his airway. Gasping and choking Jeff struggled to get air into his lungs instinctively clawing at whatever was stopping him getting air into his lungs. Eyes widening in instinctive panic Jeff's struggles increased, as he couldn't get any air into his lungs. His vision began to fade as he fought to breathe.

Watching from inside the storage cage Peter, Penelope and Parker stared in horror and helplessness as they watched the Hood telekinetically choking Jeff to death. Peter fumed silently that he couldn't go out there and help Jeff. The only thing he could do was stand and watch the Hood choking his brother in law. _There has to be something I can do,_ Peter thought _there has to be away for me to help Jeff. I can't let the Hood kill him. How would I explain his death to the boys?_ All the boys were close to their father they would all go to pieces if Jeff died.

Looking around Peter's eyes fell on Static and Gear who were showing signs of coming around. If he could wake him up quickly maybe one of Gears gadgets could help save Jeff or maybe Static would be able to zap him.

"Your finished Jeff," the Hood said as he continued to choke Jeff. "The Thunderbirds are mine now. You've failed and now it's your time to die."

"I don't think so," a familiar voice abruptly said right before a snowball slammed into the side of the Hoods head making him yelp in surprise and pain from the his speed impact. His concentration disrupted the Hood lost the telepathic grip he'd been holding Jeff in. Jeff dropped to the deck and suddenly able to breathe again lay there gasping and shaking with reaction.

Peter like Penelope and Parker turned to look where the snowball that had abruptly slammed into the Hood and saved Jeff's life in the process had come from.

To see that Alan had just come into the vault.


	31. Chapter Thirty

****

Chapter Thirty

Alan reached the vault a few minutes after his father and uncle. Slipping in unobserved he stopped short when he saw his father being held in the air and obviously being somehow choked to death. _Dad no,_ Alan thought turning slightly so he could get a clear look at the Hood.

"Your finished Jeff," he heard the Hood say even as he raised an arm and pointed the palm of his right hand at the Hood. "The Thunderbirds are mine now. You've failed and now it's your time to die."

"I don't think so," Alan said loud enough for everyone in the vault to hear but before anyone could even begin to react energy pulsed down his raised arm. His hand glowed silver-blue and a snowball the size of a tennis ball flew from his hand to strike the Hood squarely on the side of the head making the villain cry out in surprise and pain. Travelling at such high speed even something as mundane as a ball of soft snow would hurt on impact.

Alan smiled as he saw his father hit the floor as the Hoods concentration was shattered. Though out of breath his dad seemed to be fine as he lay there gasping and shaking from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Getting his wits back the Hood spun around and glared sharply at Alan furious that the young metahuman was again interfering with his plans. He was also a little disappointed that Alan constantly worked against him. With his powers Alan could have been a powerful and useful member of his organisation.

"I'm disappointed in you Alan," he said softly. "I thought we were kindred spirits. Both outcasts."

"I'm no outcast," Alan answered. "I'm Jeff Tracy's son."

"Yes you definitely are," the Hood agreed before lashing out telekinetically again sending Alan flying backwards into the far wall.

The impact with the wall knocked the breath from Alan's lungs. He glared back at the Hood and pointed a hand at him and imagined a jet of water knocking the Hood flying backwards and let his powers flow. The blue water glow appeared in his eyes and around his hand and as before a beam of blue energy flew from his hand right at the Hood. A second before impact it turned into a powerful jet of water that as with Mullion slammed into the Hood like a sledge hammer picking the villain up and sending him flying backwards to slam into a pillar knocking the wind from the Hoods lungs with a satisfying _whumph_.

Feeling the energy inside faltering a little Alan stopped the water jet and felt weakness clawing at him. He knew that he was getting close to total energy depletion but he couldn't back down now.

Awkwardly sitting up still trying to fully get his breath back Jeff looked over at Alan and could see his sons weakness but also the fiery determination that Alan had inherited from both his parents in Alan's blue eyes, eyes that looked so like his mothers that it was sometimes painful to look Alan in the eye. Especially if Alan really got mad about something then he tended to look exactly as Margaret had looked when she'd been mad.

"Alan stay back," Jeff urged while inwardly knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere. Tracy stubbornness meant Alan would probably ignore him.

"No dad sorry," Alan answered getting to his feet. "He's getting weaker. He can't last much longer."

"Neither can you," Jeff pointed out.

Alan ignored his father and holding his palms out in front of him he advanced towards the Hood throwing snowballs from each hand in a one, two, one two pattern. The Hood howled in fury as the snowballs pelted into him at high speed he tried to throw Alan back telekinetically again but nothing happened. He didn't have the strength left to strike at Alan hard enough. Holding his arms up like a shield the Hood took the repeated snowball impacts and began marshalling his remaining psychic strength together to continue this fight. He was damned if he was going to let some metahuman upstart get the better of him.

After a moment he gathered all the strength that he could and lowering his arms lashed out telekinetically knocking Alan flying straight into Jeff who was just getting back to his feet. Both went down in a tangle.

The Hood staggered back to his feet and winced at the headache that was pounding away inside his skull. Almost all of his strength was gone still he was on his feet and there were other means to kill ones enemies. Reaching into his robes he took out a dagger he usually used for ceremonial purposes but which he could use to kill as well.

He advanced forward quickly he would stab both Jeff and Alan before they could stand up. He looked up as he heard the sound of running feat entering the vault. To see that his niece and the blue spectacled kid had come in as well both in Thunderbird uniform.

Tin-Tin paused immediately seeing the dagger in her uncle's hand and immediately realised what he planned.

"No," she said and concentrated on the dagger knocking it telekinetically from the Hoods hands. The Hood stumbled from the telekinetic assault then smiled at his niece as the gold glow that accompanied the use of her powers faded from her eyes.

"Well it seems you my _dear _brother has taught you something about our gifts after all," he said to her. With his last dredge of psychic energy he lashed out telekinetically at Tin-Tin knocking her backward into Fermat before she could block him. Both Tin-Tin and Fermat flew backwards a few yards before crashing to the floor. "But you still have much to learn child. Like never let your guard down," he added as he went to pick his dagger back up.

Untangling himself from Jeff Alan noticed what he was doing and pointed a hand at the dagger imagining it imprisoned in a block of ice and let his powers flow again. His eyes and hands glowed silver and a beam of silver light flew through the air to hit the dagger before the Hood could reach it. The silver beam formed into a block of silver light that completely covered the dagger before solidifying into a solid lump of ice with the dagger imprisoned in the centre.

Alan stopped the power emission and was grateful that he was actually on his knees already for otherwise he surely would have collapsed as a wave of exhaustion rippled through him. Imprisoning the dagger had taken almost all of the remaining energy within leaving him feeling as weak as a kitten.

The Hood looked at the dagger frozen in a lump of ice in surprise then smiled impressed. Alan's abilities were truly formidable and he realised that it could just as easily be a person trapped in a block of ice as opposed to a dagger. Then he looked over at Alan and Jeff and smiled when he saw that Alan seemed to be weak now. Just like he himself was.

"Impressive," he told Alan. "But not enough." He started to advance forward towards Jeff and Alan. He might not be able to use his abilities again for awhile but he didn't need to. He knew enough martial arts to be able to kill Alan and Jeff with his own two hands.

"I disagree," a strong voice said from the direction of the gold cage.

The Hood looked over at the gold cage and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Static was awake and was in fact back on his feet. The handcuffs were gone so Static was free to move. And he was pointing a hand right at the Hood, a hand that was glowing with purple-white energy. _Ugh oh,_ the Hood thought.

Static fired a blast of energy right at the Hood enveloping him in a corona of crackling energy. The Hood writhed and screamed in pain and fury. His robe soaked by Alan's water and snowball assaults conducting the electricity right into the Hoods body. Darkness enveloped the Hood and he collapsed unconscious to the floor.

"Nice shot," Peter said looking over at Static and smiling. Though he had watched some of the fight he had used the distraction to awaken Gear who'd then woken Static before Peter used a small laser cutter to release the handcuffs on them, Penelope and Parker.

"Thank you," Static replied smiling back. "Now let's get out of here."

"Already on it bro," Gear answered placing a small device on the side of the electronic lock that caused it to disengage allowing him to open the door. "Ladies first," Gear added smiling at Penelope.

"Why thank you," Penelope replied walking serenely forwards into freedom. Jeff looked over at her and smiled glad to see that she was alright before looking back concerned at Alan who still had not gotten up.

"Are you alright Alan," he asked his youngest son concerned.

"I'm fine dad," Alan replied getting back to his feet. "Whoa," he said as his world spun sickeningly and he stumbled and would have fallen had Jeff not quickly caught him.

"You're not alright," Jeff said.

"Don't worry to much Mr Tracy," Gear said smiling. "Alan's stumbling about because he's almost completely energy depleted. That's all." He smiled reassuringly at Alan. "You'll be fine once you've slept for awhile."

"I am glad to hear that," Alan replied not liking the way he was feeling at the moment at all. He looked at his father. "Dad I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"For defying you and coming in here."

"Don't be," Jeff replied. "You saved my life Alan and you made the difference that enabled the Hood to be defeated." A smile graced Alan's tired features as Jeff said that. Jeff smiled back. He was so proud of Alan.

"Thanks dad."

Jeff looked over at Tin-Tin and Fermat who had just picked themselves up after having been knocked flying by the Hoods last telekinetic blast. He'd seen what Tin-Tin did as well and wondered how she could have the same abilities as the Hood. The Hoods words to her indicated that such things ran in the Belagant line but Kyrano had never told him about having psi abilities before. When they got back to the island he would have to have a talk with Kyrano about this.

"Fermat, Tin-Tin are you alright?" he asked.

"We're okay," Tin-Tin answered for herself and Fermat. She looked at Alan and frowned in concern as she saw how weak he was. "Alan are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tin-Tin," Alan replied. "I'm just tired."

"M…m…may be you s…s…should g.…get the energy back that m…made that ice block," Fermat suggested nodding at the block of ice and the dagger contained within.

"Good idea," Alan agreed and pulling away from his father staggered over to the block of ice careful to avoid tripping over the unconscious Hood.

Remembering what he did before he put his hand on the ice and willed the energy that had gone into making it come back into him. He felt his powers reluctantly flare.

Jeff watched interested wondering what Alan was doing. Since Alan's back was to him he couldn't see Alan's eyes glowing silver. Consequently he was surprised when the block of ice sort of rippled and then changed back into silver energy that was absorbed back into Alan. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Everyone – with the exception of Fermat – was equally surprised.

The Hoods dagger hit the floor with a soft clang as the last of the energy disappeared back into Alan's body. Alan turned back around to face his father the silver glow disappearing from his eyes as he did so. And Jeff noticed that Alan suddenly seemed to be slightly less tired than he had been.

"Impressive," Gear commented. "But not surprising considering you're primarily an elemental."

"Primarily?" Static questioned looking over at Gear. "What do you mean bro."

"I can phase as well as make and manipulate water, snow and ice," Alan answered and smiled at the look of surprise that appeared on Static's face as he said that.

"Your multipowered that is unusual," Static commented. Alan merely shrugged.

Before anyone else could speak the sound of approaching feet – a lot of approaching feet – caught everyone's attention. In unison they all turned and looked at the vault door just as all four of Alan's brothers came through followed by a posse of armed police officers.

They paused as they took in the scene in surprise for a moment. Then Scott looked at the unconscious Hood then back up at Static, Gear and Alan. He guessed that they were the ones who'd given their sworn enemy a pounding.

"Is everyone alright," Scott asked coming over with John, Virgil and Gordon.

"Were all fine now Scott," Penelope answered speaking before Jeff. "The Hood isn't but we are." Scott looked relieved.

"That's all the bad guys dealt with then," Jeff said.

"Not quiet," John answered biting back the instinct to put dad in that statement. When talking in public while in uniform they shouldn't give any sign that they were all related to each other. With the cops around they had to behave as if they were teammates but that was all.

"What do you mean," Jeff asked.

"The girl Transom she's gone."

"She's imprisoned in the secondary vault," Tin-Tin said.

"They've checked there already Tin-Tin," John answered. "She was gone. But the door to the cage she was in had literally been sliced open with some kind of laser beam. The police are searching the bank but somehow I don't think they will find her."

"If she's got sense Transom will have left the building and be well on her way out of the city," Gear said. "It would be impossible to find her even with your sensors."

"We should leave ourselves," Jeff said even as he watched the police place the unconscious Hood in handcuff's before carrying him out of the room. He looked around at the room and especially the shattered wall of the vault and sighed. "I'll have to contact the Prime Minister later and explain all this."

"Leave that to me Jeff," Penelope said. "I know the Prime Minister personally. I'll explain it all to her."

"Are you sure Penny?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. You can explain it to her but call me if you need any help," Jeff instructed.

"F.A.B," Penelope replied smiling then she looked over at Static. "Now how about I take you back to your hotel wherever it is Static since you're flying disc has been destroyed."

"Don't remind me," Static replied and looking at him Jeff could tell that Static/Virgil Hawkins was saddened by the loss of the disc, he guessed it had been more than a mode of transport to him. Jeff made a mental note to have Brains do something about it. It would certainly be easy to make a new disc for Static and with the materials open to them it would probably be a lot better than the original.

"A ride to the Queen Mary would be nice. But how am I to get in since I flew off the balcony of my hotel room."

"Simple jet pack," Penelope replied.

"Come on we need to leave," Jeff said. "Virgil, Gordon take the Mole back to Jubilee Gardens and load it back aboard Thunderbird Two. Then sort out retrieving Thunderbird Four. Take Fermat and Tin-Tin with you. John go with them you'll Thunderbird Three back to base."

"F.A.B," Gordon, Virgil, Tin-Tin, John and Fermat all replied in unison.

"Alan you, me, Peter and Scott will go back outside to Thunderbird One."

"F.A.B," Alan, Peter and Scott replied.

"We will go with Lady Penelope," Static said for himself and Gear

"Very well," Jeff replied. "Let's go."

**

* * *

Thunderbird One**

A Short Time Later

Scott Tracy slid comfortably into the pilot's chair of Thunderbird One and powered up the crafts systems. Jeff settled into the co-pilot's seat beside his eldest son while Alan and Peter took the rear seats.

"I've located Thunderbirds Two and Four. Thunderbird Three is already off my scanners," Scott said looking at the sensor panel. "Thunderbird Four is moving along the river heading for the Thames estuary. Thunderbird Two is heading there as well."

"Take us there as well Scott," Jeff instructed.

"F.A.B." Scott replied powering up the engines and getting his beloved Thunderbird One back into the air where she belong and set course for the mouth of the Thames.

Within moments they were flying out of London heading for the mouth of the Thames and it was then as they were flying that Scott, Jeff and Peter heard a strange sound. They all looked at Alan who seemed to be making the noise to see that he had fallen asleep and the noise was him snoring.

Peter smiled.

"That's another thing he gets off his mother," he said referring to Alan. "He snores." Jeff laughed remembering perfectly clearly how Margaret would snore all night. Fortunately he was quiet a heavy sleeper so she'd never disturb his rest. "Should I wake him," Peter asked.

"No let him sleep," Jeff replied. "He's earned it."

Peter and Scott nodded in agreement and decided that they would let Alan sleep. As Jeff had said Alan had earned it.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

****

Chapter Thirty One

Thunderbird One Silo

Tracy Island

Jeff Tracy smiled relieved when Thunderbird One's docking sequence completed, he let Scott carry out the normal shutdown procedure. He was glad to be back home that the events of the day were over with. The Hood was by now safely in a maximum-security prison cell along with Mullion, though Transom had escaped the bank somehow and not been found by the police search. Still Jeff doubted that there would be much she could do on her own. Still he would have to alert all International Rescue agents world wide to keep an eye open for her.

"Am I glad that's all over," Peter said from behind him as he undid his restraints and looked over at Alan who was still fast asleep as he had been ever since leaving London forty minutes ago. Gently Peter reached over and shook Alan's shoulder. "Alan wake up we're home."

But Alan did not stir just continued snoring. Frowning Jeff undid his own restraints and tried himself.

"Alan," Jeff said shaking Alan again. But again Alan did not stir. And Jeff suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu this was exactly how Alan had been last night that he would not stir from his sleep whatever they did to try and wake him. "Not this again," Jeff said. "Alan." He shook his youngest son a little bit harder without any luck.

Jeff, Peter and Scott all exchanged concerned looks. It wasn't like Alan to sleep like this; even in the early hours of the morning a shake or two could normally rouse him.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's used a lot of whatever the energy inside him is," Peter suggested. "He's used his powers a lot today not just in the bank but here on the island eluding the Hood for a couple of hours with Tin-Tin and Fermat. And Gear did say that he's energy depleted maybe he won't wake up until he's rested enough."

"That's feasible," Scott agreed. Though he knew little about metahumans – though that would change now that he knew his baby brother was one – still what his uncle had said was a reasonable conclusion. The fact that Gear had said something last night – according to Virgil and Gordon as he hadn't been downstairs but in his room getting on some dry clothes after sliding into the swimming pool – about Alan possibly needing to sleep after large expenditures of power made it even more likely that Alan would stay asleep until he'd recovered enough power.

"But it leaves us with a bit of a problem," Scott continued. "Alan can't stay here in Thunderbird One for the next couple of hours until he decides to stop doing the sleeping beauty bit. How are we to get him to his room? We're all tired and Alan is heavy. We can't carry him all the way to his room."

"That is true," Jeff agreed sighing. Alan wasn't the only one who was exhausted from the events of this last day. Jeff and his other four sons were exhausted from struggling to stay alive and find away off a crippled Thunderbird Five before the station ran out of emergency power.

An idea occurred to Jeff how they could move the completely out of it Alan. He raised his wristcom and hailed the control room.

"Brains."

"Yes Mr Tracy," Brains answered from the small vidcom screen in the watch and for once not stuttering.

"Can you go to the medical room and bring a wheelchair to Thunderbird One. Alan's completely out of it and we need it to move him."

"Alan's out of it," John's voice abruptly said from somewhere not in video pick up range and Jeff clearly heard the concern in his second son's voice.

"I c...c…cant b…b…bring a c…chair now," Brains said. "T…Thunderbird Two is on f…f…final approach." John's face appeared instead of Brains for a moment.

"I'll bring it dad," John said the look of concern on his face easy to spot despite the soot and grime that covered John's face. Jeff knew that he looked the same as did Scott, Virgil and Gordon. Once Alan was up in his room Jeff's first stop would be the shower. And he knew that Scott, Virgil and Gordon would probably do the same.

"Thanks John," Jeff replied.

"It's okay dad. What is wrong with Alan? You said he's completely out of it."

"He's deeply asleep and has been ever since we left London," Jeff answered. "We can't wake him up no matter what we do. Best answer we can come up with is it's a metahuman thing linked to energy depletion."

"Logical I suppose," John agreed before his face disappeared for a second before appearing as John switched the signal from the control room to his own wristcom.

"Still I won't be happy until he's actually back on his feet," John continued. He was obviously leaving the control room and walking out into the corridors heading for the islands medical facilities which were so complete and advanced that they put many hospitals to shame.

Given the dangerous nature of the Tracy families work in International Rescue it made sense to have such extensive and state of the art medical facilities present on the island in the event of one of them getting hurt while on a mission. And if anyone visiting from the mainland saw them they would just assume they'd been put there by an eccentric multi-billionaire determined to plan for just about every contingency or possible emergency that might occur on the island.

"You're not on your own there John," Jeff replied honestly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," John said then signed off.

* * *

True to his word John arrived a few minutes later with a wheelchair taken from the islands medical facilities. He brought it right to the side of Thunderbird One courtesy of the access gantries that ran along the docking arms holding the silver rocket in place. Scott and Peter had left Thunderbird One and were now standing on either side of the hatch leaving only Jeff inside with Alan.

"Dad," John called to let his father know that he was here.

At the sound of John's voice Jeff looked through the hatch to see John standing there with the wheelchair.

"I'll be right out," Jeff called back before moving over to Alan and releasing the restraint that had been holding his sleeping son in place. Then gently he lifted Alan out of the seat. And to Jeff's total lack of surprise Alan did not stir just remained asleep in his arms.

Moving awkwardly since Alan was heavy Jeff carried his son out of Thunderbird One's cockpit, out onto the access gantry before moving over to the wheelchair and carefully setting Alan down in it.

"Let's get him to his room and into bed," Jeff said taking John's place behind the chair and starting to wheel Alan out of the silo. "Then I don't know about you three but my next stop will be a shower."

"You know dad that sounds like a wonderful idea," Scott said.

"Yes it does," John agreed smiling at the prospect of finally getting clean again.

Jeff smiled as well even as he wheeled Alan out of the silo and headed for the main passenger lift to the surface as opposed to the normal express access lift that connected straight to the control room. It would feel great to be clean again but he knew that he wouldn't fully relax until Alan woke up and he knew for sure that his youngest son was all right.

* * *

Getting Alan to his bedroom was a bit more difficult than Jeff thought. As soon as they got to the surface they were pounced on by Tin-Tin, Fermat, Gordon and Virgil who'd only just learned that for some reason they could not get Alan to wake up.

"Why won't he wake up," Gordon wondered uselessly shaking Alan's shoulder to try and get him to wake up.

"Best guess is its because he's depleted his energy," Jeff explained.

"Makes sense," Tin-Tin agreed. "Alan's used his powers a lot today. That's bound to have a cost on him." _Like my families psi abilities make us pay with a headache if we use them too much,_ she thought to herself, _better give my father a heads up warning. Mr Tracy has bound to have seen what I did in the vault and coupled with my uncle's abilities he's going to have questions that will want answers._

"It might make sense Tin-Tin but that doesn't mean we have to like it," Gordon replied even as he shook Alan's shoulder again.

And was rewarded when he heard a soft groan.

Instantly everyone turned their full attention on Alan as the youngest Tracy started to stir from his sleep.

"Alan come on wake up," Gordon said softly.

Slowly Alan's cool blue eyes opened and Alan looked around groggily completely at a loss as to where he was. Blinking rapidly Alan cleared the sleep from his eyes as he tried to make sense of where he was. And then he realised that he was back home on Tracy Island and what was more that he was sat in a wheelchair with his family and friends standing around him. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was climbing back into Thunderbird One ready to leave London.

"What am I doing in a wheelchair?" he asked in honest confusion. "Last thing I remember is climbing into Thunderbird One to leave London."

"You fell asleep," Jeff told Alan as Alan cautiously got out of the wheelchair and stood on his own two feet. He stayed up though he definitely looked a little wobbly. "We couldn't wake you no matter what we did." He looked closely at Alan. "Are you still tired?"

"In a way," Alan admitted he did feel tired and drained but it was not physical or emotional tiredness but something else. Possibly linked to how weak the energy inside him was at the moment. "I feel tired but not tired at the same time. I can _feel_ that the energy inside is weak possibly that's what's causing it."

"Energy inside," Virgil asked in confusion.

"The energy inside me," Alan explained. "It's linked to my powers. Every time I use my powers even if it's for something easy like making one of these," he held up a hand palm facing the ceiling and concentrated. His hand began to glow silver-blue and a swirl of silver-blue energy in the centre of his hand turned into a snowball. "I feel the energy level inside me drop slightly. The more difficult something is the more power it takes. Phasing takes the most energy," he continued even as he reabsorbed the snowball turning it back into energy and drawing it back into himself.

Alan's brothers, his father and uncle were surprised how easily Alan did that even while tired.

"It makes sense so to speak," Peter said. "A strange kind of sense that you're aware of the power inside you when people are not normally aware of that kind of thing. But then with metahumans strange is the operative word."

"So what your saying is that this energy you feel inside you is weak and that's what causing you to be tired," John asked.

"Yeah. It's the only reason I can think of," Alan replied right before he yawned surprising his family by doing so for the second time in there presence in two days. "I think I need to go and lay down before I fall down."

"Well we're going that way anyway," Jeff said. "Come on. Can someone take this thing back to medical room?" Now that Alan was awake and back on his feet

"I'll do it," Tin-Tin said moving forward and taking the wheelchair from Jeff and beginning to head back to the medical room with it.

Alan watched her go for a few moments before his mounting tiredness and desire to just curl up and go back to sleep compelled him to turn away and head for his bedroom. His family fell in around him as they were all heading for their own bedrooms to have showers and to get into clean clothes – or in Uncle Peter's case heading for one of the guest rooms.

As they walked Jeff kept a close eye on Alan ready to move to catch him if he stumbled or showed any sign of collapsing from his exhaustion and energy depletion. Yet somehow Alan kept going and Jeff was willing to bet that it was the old Tracy pride and stubbornness that was keeping Alan going.

After a few moments they reached the bedrooms and Alan broke away from his family and went inside his own room closing the door behind him. Walking over to the bed he sat down before taking his boots off and the uniform jacket. Exhaustion and the urge to go to sleep were really pulling at him now.

He lay flat out on the bed. He would just close his eyes for a minute before taking off the rest of the uniform. As soon as his eyes closed he fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

A Short Time Later**

Jeff Tracy felt very refreshed as he left his bedroom clad in clean clothes his hair still slightly damp from his shower. If felt good to be clean again. As he passed Alan's bedroom he paused debating if he should go in there and check on Alan. After a moment's thought he decided that he would go and check on him.

Cautiously he opened Alan's door and looked in. To see Alan sprawled on the top sheet of his bed still in uniform aside from the jacket and boots deeply asleep. He could clearly hear Alan's quiet snoring. Quietly Jeff entered the room and closed the door behind him. Moving quietly he opened the cupboard and took out one of the spare sheets that were stored on the top shelf. Gently unfolding it he moved over to the bed and gently lay it over Alan's sleeping form from the neck down.

After that he spent a moment just standing there looking into Alan's sleeping face and wondering just how long Alan would have to sleep for. Presumably he would sleep until the 'energy inside' as Alan had described recovered enough. Hopefully that would not take long.

"Pleasant dreams Alan," he said softly to his youngest son before leaving the room. As he stepped back out into the corridor he found his other four sons coming out of their own rooms. Quietly he closed Alan's door.

"Alan sleeping dad," Scott asked.

"Yes." Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon all nodded in understanding. Quietly the five Tracy's headed back down to the ground floor. It was time to relax and recover from the dramatic events of today.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

****

Chapter Thirty Two

Transtech Offices

Dakota City, Two Days Later

Jeff Tracy smiled as he pulled up outside the offices of Transtech Limited the company founded and run by Virgil Hawkins and Richard Foley or as he also now knew them to be Static and Gear. He exchanged a smile with Peter sitting in the passenger seat beside him as he imagined how surprised they would be to see him in person again. Normally Jeff didn't pay visits like this but this was something he needed to do, this invitation he wanted to make in person.

"Are they going to be surprised," Peter said smiling.

"Yes they will be," Jeff agreed. "But they've earned the right to come to the little celebration that were planning now that Alan has finally quit sleeping."

Alan had stayed asleep for the better part of a day and a half once he'd gone back to sleep on his own bed. It was a mystery how he'd had the energy to even wake up when he was in the wheelchair if he was that tired and energy depleted. Though Jeff suspected that the physical exhaustion and energy depletion were only part of the story as to why Alan had slept so long, he suspected that emotional exhaustion had playing its part as well. After all Alan had gone through so much in such a short space of time. What with his powers appearing, the Hoods attack, almost losing his family as a result of the Hoods assault, saving his family and then the mission in London and the final confrontation with the Hood. It was such an emotional roller coaster that it wasn't surprising that emotionally as well as physically Alan had been completely exhausted.

Opening the driver's side door Jeff climbed out of the car that had met him at the airport. While he could have come here in one of the super cars kept on the island he hadn't bothered. He'd brought the family jet and Peter had met him at the airport with this company car as opposed to his own. Peter climbed out the passenger side and closed the door behind him. Once both doors were closed Jeff locked the car and in unison both Jeff and Peter began walking up the steps towards to entrance of the simple three-story office building that housed Transtech's offices. The manufacturing plant was on the other side of the street.

In a few moments they reached the entrance doors and went inside and headed right for the receptionist.

* * *

"You know V were going to have to do some serious expanding to meet all these new contracts," Richie Foley said from his desk in the office he and Virgil shared though they didn't have to share an office anymore. It was only out of personal preference now that they shared an office not out of necessity as it had been when they'd first set up Transtech four years ago.

"I know," Virgil agreed from his own desk. "But demand for the products we manufacture has gone up a thousand fold in the last year. Ever since we secured that contract with Tracy Inc last year to provide crystal state navigational processors for there aerospace wing."

"I know," Richie replied. "They've never complained of any problems not that I expected there ever would be. Still the sheer number of new orders is a surprise. It's going to take some time to set up the new production lines and then we have to recruit and train new staff."

"I know thankfully the bulk of the new orders are not due to come into full force until this time next year."

"Yes that gives us time to bring all our current production lines up to their full capacity," Richie agreed. "And to install the new lines and get in the new staff."

"I know the timing will be tight but if we plan it right we can meet all the new orders."

"And I've got some ideas for improving the speed and efficiency of our production equipment and the crystal furnaces to speed up manufacturing time and reduce the number of flawed batches," Richie added which earned him a knowing smile off Virgil.

"Why did I know that was coming," Virgil said. Richie chuckled. Even when he wasn't being Gear his super intelligence had its uses. Though he always had to be careful and not use his brains full capabilities otherwise people would start getting suspicious that there was more to Richard Foley than met the eye that he was more than just someone gifted with a genius level I.Q.

The intercom unit on Virgil's desk chirped. Virgil pressed the button to receive.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me sir but there are two men here to see you and Mr Foley," the voice of senior receptionist Diane Travis said. Virgil exchanged a puzzled look with Richie. They weren't expecting anyone today.

"We don't have any appointments today who are they?" Neither Virgil nor Richie was expecting the answer that they received from Mrs Travis.

"A Mr Peter Davison and a Mr Jeff Tracy."

Virgil and Richie exchanged a look of absolute astonishment as they heard Mrs Travis's words. Peter Davison paying a surprise visit on them was unusual, usually if Peter wanted to see them about a business matter he would call to arrange a convenient time for him to come and see them not just turn up unannounced. The fact that he had turned up without calling them first was surprising.

But what was really, really surprising and shocking was that Jeff Tracy himself was with him. Until a few days ago neither of them had met Jeff Tracy in the flesh though they had known what he looked like. Few people ever got a glimpse of him in public, as the man was quite reclusive. Though Richie and Virgil now suspected that had much more to do with International Rescue than Jeff really wanting his privacy though there was that element. So why was he here now? What did he want? There was only one way to find out.

"I'll go down and meet them then bring them up here," Richie said getting up from his desk. Virgil nodded in agreement.

"Mrs Travis one of us will be right down," he said into the intercom.

"Yes sir." As Mrs Travis signed off Richie left the office heading for the lifts and stairs that would take him down to the ground floor.

Meanwhile Virgil got up from his own desk and hurried into the small on suite restroom to make himself properly presentable as he currently didn't have his tie on, his collar was undone and his hair wasn't in the neat tied back ponytail that he normally wore it in when working. It wouldn't do to greet such important guests looking like that. Though he couldn't help but wonder what had prompted Jeff Tracy to make the journey here to Dakota from Tracy Island.

* * *

Richie stepped off the lift and made his way to the front reception area. Like Virgil he was wondering what had prompted Jeff Tracy to come all the way here to Dakota himself. Surely if he'd merely wanted to speak to them he would have just called after all one of Tracy Inc's four main arms was in satellite communications with a whole network of satellites in orbit forming one of the most complete satellite communications networks ever built.

And then there were the secret International Rescue communications/sensor satellites linked to both Thunderbird Five and Tracy Island and Richie had no doubt that those comm satellites had the capability to break into his and Virgil's communication system. Had he wanted to just talk there were a myriad of ways Jeff could contact them with the technological resources he had at his command. So why had he come here?

Well he'd find out in a minute because he was walking into reception. And sure enough there was Jeff Tracy and Peter Davison leaning casually on the reception desk talking to the receptionists on duty. And though they looked calm Richie could tell that the receptionists were a little intimidated being in Jeff Tracy's company. He could understand it. Jeff had an air of authority and command about him that could intimidate just about anyone. Even when he'd been Gear and had met Jeff Tracy in person for the first time Richie himself had felt quietly a little intimidated by the power of the mans presence. Which was unusual. Usually when he put on his uniform and became Gear there was little that could intimidate him.

"Gentlemen," he said as he approached drawing both Peter's and Jeff's attention. "This is a surprise to what to do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We need to talk with you and Virgil. Alone," Peter said. "Is there a place we can talk?"

"Yes," Richie replied mental alarm bells beginning to ring. Something was going on here. What it was or if it was good or bad he did not know yet. He just knew that something was going on. "This way," he added.

Jeff and Peter followed Richie through the corridors of the ground floor to the lifts. The lift that Richie had come down in was still here and the doors opened the moment he pressed the call button.

"So what's going on," Richie asked as soon as they were in the lift and the doors had closed. "Has something else happened?"

"Nothing like that Richie," Jeff told him smiling. "Nothing bad. As to what's going on you'll have to wait a few minutes."

"Alright," Richie answered as he pressed the button for the third floor. He was more intrigued now than ever. What did Jeff Tracy want from them?

**

* * *

A Few Moments Later**

Virgil looked up from his desk as Richie came back in leading Peter Davison and Jeff Tracy. It didn't escape Richie's notice that Virgil had quickly freshened up and tied his long black hair back into the normal ponytail he wore while working it gave him a professional look which combined with his height and powerful muscular physique could be quite intimidating. Something they took full advantage of during negotiations especially with the trade unions or 'the awkward squad', as they'd come to call them.

"Gentlemen," Virgil said getting up. "This is a surprise. Why have you come here."

"Actually it's only to extend an invitation," Jeff said.

"An invitation to what," Richie asked curious as he closed the office door.

"A little celebration being held at home on my island," Jeff replied. "It's only a small thing, to celebrate victory over the Hood, this time around anyway. I have no doubt that he'll be back sometime in the future."

"Seems fair to celebrate the Hood getting chucked in jail where he belongs and the fact that you're all safe and the failure of his plan. But why do you want us to come," Virgil asked.

"You helped us defeat him," Jeff answered. "And you did help with Alan. It wouldn't be right if you weren't there."

Virgil frowned thoughtfully and looked over at Richie. He was inclined to accept the invitation. And the fact that Jeff had travelled all the way here to deliver the kind invitation himself spoke a lot about the importance he attached to it. Richie nodded.

"Alright," Virgil said looking back at Jeff. "We'll come."

"Wonderful," Jeff replied smiling brightly. "Either myself or Peter here will be along to pick you up at the end of the working day."

Virgil quickly glanced at the wall clock. Close of business was at 1700 hrs and it was now only 1100 hrs. That gave them a good six hours to get the days work done and to look forward to a party in the evening. A party that would take place on a beautiful tropical paradise a completely different world from the concrete, steel and glass environment of the city. He looked forward to it. Not just the party but to actually seeing Tracy Island for himself. Richie had described the island in detail to him and it sounded like a very peaceful and beautiful place.

"That will be fine," Virgil said to Jeff at last.

And Jeff Tracy smiled.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

****

Chapter Thirty Three

Author Note: to avoid confusion here between Virgil Hawkins and Virgil Tracy I'll be calling Virgil Hawkins just V.

**

* * *

Tracy Island **

Eight Hours Later

Virgil Hawkins leaned back on the comfortable sun lounger and took a small sip of the tropical fruit drink he'd just been given by Onaha. There was no alcohol in it naturally since no one on the island drank alcohol still it was very nice. He and Richie had been here for about an hour now and Virgil found that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The party wasn't what he would have expected. There was no loud music or brightly flashing lights. Instead it was more of a gathering with all six Tracys, Kyrano, Onaha and Tin-Tin, Brains and Fermat, Lady Penelope and Parker, Peter Davison along with himself and Richie present. Soft background music played from hidden speakers mixing with the soft rustling of leaves from the trees and shrubs as a soft ocean breeze blew across the island. Some lovely bamboo oil-burning torches had been set up and lit even though the sun as it slowly set over the Pacific Ocean still provided more than enough light to see by.

A small buffet offering light snacks had been set up by Kyrano and Onaha but that was not going to the main source of food tonight. That would come from the barbecue that Jeff had just lit.

Looking at the pool V couldn't help but smile as he watched the antics of the oldest four Tracy sons. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon were fooling around in the diving pool. Scott, Virgil and Gordon were tossed a ball back and forth between them while John lying on a inflatable bed tried to catch it. As V watched he saw John intercept a throw from Gordon to Scott and then throw it at Scott himself. Scott missed and the ball landed on the side.

V chuckled as Scott, Virgil and Gordon all turned on John and capsized the floating bed pitching John into the water. John surfaced almost immediately sputtering water before he laughed and his bro's joined in. _Just like any other group of brothers in the world,_ V thought, _playing with each other. You wouldn't guess that they're the thunderbirds._

V looked around at this peaceful tropical paradise. He could really get used to living this lifestyle. The pace of life here on the island seemed so much quieter and more relaxing than the hustle and bustle of Dakota City. Though it was very unlikely he would ever be able to live like this. While Transtech had already made him and Richie millionaires they couldn't leave Dakota for too long. That would leave the city defenceless against Ebon, Hotstreak and all the other bad metahumans not to mention all the regular criminals. Without Static and Gear around Dakota would rapidly go down the toilet in terms of civil order.

This visit to Tracy Island was and could only ever be a brief but very nice vacation. So while he was here he would make the most of the visit and enjoy himself. Putting his drink down on a small table besides the lounger he closed his eyes before leaning back in the lounger to enjoy the peace of the evening. Determined to make the most of it no matter how long it lasted.

* * *

Alan smiled as he watched his brothers fooling around in the swimming pool. It was so good to see that they were all okay and none the worse for ware for the Hoods attack on them. He had worried about them so much during the whole thing with the Hood, wondering if he would be in time to save them. Thankfully he had been and the Hood had been defeated – for now at least. Alan personally had no doubts that they would be hearing from Trangh Belagant again someday. 

Footsteps from behind him caught his attention and Alan turned around to see Tin-Tin approaching. She was dressed in a beautiful Hawaiian style sarong that looked absolutely fabulous on her.

"So what do you think," Tin-Tin said coming to a stop and doing a twirl to show her full outfit.

"You look beautiful Tin-Tin," Alan replied smiling. Tin-Tin smiled back and looked Alan over dressed as he was in a pair of shorts and a light blue short sleeve shirt with tropical fruit prints on it. He was a very handsome and fit young man himself. It was strange that she hadn't really noticed that before now.

"Thank you," Tin-Tin replied feeling a strange inner warmth at Alan smiling at her. She didn't feel it when anyone else smiled at her only with Alan. The feeling confused her like many of her feelings for Alan did. One minute she would barely be tolerating his presence near her the next she would be wanting nothing more than for him to stay with her all day. It was confusing. Was she falling for Alan Tracy?

Before either herself or Alan could speak again they heard Jeff banging on a triangle to get everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention please," Jeff called smiling. Before they could really proceed with having dinner he had a little announcement to make and he wanted to award something to Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat. Something that in there actions over the last few days they had earned, all of them.

Everyone reacted to Jeff's call. Alan and Tin-Tin both turned to look at Alan's father while Fermat looked up from where he was putting his shirt back on after a swim. Over the last few days Fermat had been learning to swim initially just with assistance from Tin-Tin but then from Gordon and eventually when he'd woken up Alan as well. With the help and instruction of three such expert swimmers Fermat was learning fast. Alan's brothers all climbed out of the swimming pool and stood there dripping wet and Alan was almost tempted to go over there and dry them off. But decided against it they'd be back in the pool in a couple of minutes knowing them.

For their part V and Richie got up from their sun loungers and moved to stand with Peter, Kyrano, Onaha, Lady Penelope and Parker. All of them were curious as to what Jeff was planning though knowing his brother-in-law as well as he did Peter had a pretty good idea.

Jeff pointedly looked around at everyone.

"We're all together now," he began. "When three days ago it looked for awhile that we would never be together again. But the Hood has been beaten. And the majority of our thanks for that victory should go to three very special people." He looked pointedly at Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat who was just moving over to join the other two. "Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin," Jeff continued moving up to the three friends.

Alan looked back at his father wondering what his dad was planning and what he was thinking congratulating them like this. They hadn't done anything particularly special just what had been needed to be done at the time. The fact that he'd instinctively used his powers and in doing so come to terms with them and the fact that he was a metahuman had been icing on the cake so to speak.

Alan watched interested as his father slid a hand into one of his trouser pockets before looking back at his brothers for a moment.

"The world needs thunderbirds," Jeff said at last turning his head to look at Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat. "And the thunderbirds need _you_." With that he reached into his pocket and took out three International Rescue badges. They were slightly different to the badges Alan's father and brothers had. There's were silver with highlighting in a single block colour according to there particular Thunderbird just like there uniform colour codes. The one's Jeff was holding now were also silver but the highlighted areas were in multiple colours – they were the badges of trainee thunderbirds.

Jeff took a step forward until he was in easy reach of the three completely stunned friends. He went to Fermat first and pinned one of the badges on his shirt. Out the corner of his eyes Jeff saw Brains staring at his son with an expression of pride on his face.

"Mr Tracy," exclaimed a shocked Fermat. Jeff just smiled at him and moved over to Tin-Tin and pinned a badge on her sarong.

"Thank you sir," Tin-Tin replied her voice somewhat choked by the feelings welling up inside her. Never would she have thought that she would ever get this chance, that she would ever be more than a spectator to the activities of International Rescue. Never would she have thought that she would be allowed to actually step onto the road that could lead her to actually be a thunderbird. As Jeff moved off Tin-Tin looked over at her parents to see both of them practically glowing with pride and looking a little surprised and humbled by the honour that was being bestowed upon her.

Finally Jeff stood face to face with his youngest son. For a second he just looked at Alan. He was so proud of him. Alan had handled himself so well through the whole situation with the Hood. And he was proud for another reason. Proud at how in the midst of it all Alan had come to terms with the fact that he was a metahuman.

Then he reached forward and pinned the badge on Alan's shirt. Alan could barely believe that this was happening. He had been dreaming about it for so long. Now that it was actually happening he could barely believe it.

"Congratulations Alan," Jeff said smiling at his youngest. "You've earned it. No short cuts." Alan smiled back at his father but found he couldn't speak he was too overwhelmed by it all.

Jeff moved back to allow four very proud and happy older brothers to descend on Alan. Alan endured the friendly backslaps and the hugs with good grace still trying to process it all in his head.

He missed the look that passed between Scott and Virgil. Consequently he was surprised when Scott grabbed his right arm and Virgil his left before in unison throwing him into the swimming pool.

Alan hit the water with a cry of surprise. He immediately sunk beneath the surface. Reorienting himself he swum back to the surface. He broke the surface to the sounds of everyone laughing their heads off. Alan mock glared at Scott and Virgil before joining in laughing himself. His brothers jumped back in the pool and Alan grinned at Scott and Virgil it was time for a little vengeance.

* * *

Jeff smiled as he watched his five sons as they started playing around in the swimming pool. He barely noticed when Peter came up besides him. 

"It's nice that everything is back to normal isn't it," Peter said smiling.

Jeff started to turn to answer his brother in law when the International Rescue alarm went off at full volume.

"Including that things awkward timing," Peter said laughing. Jeff grinned back agreeing with Peter before snapping into IR mode.

"Boys," he said to his sons even as all five of them climbed out the swimming pool, out the corner of his eyes he could see Brains already disappearing inside. Instantly in business mode Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon hurried inside the house leaving trails of wet footprints as they raced inside to quickly dry off and get into uniforms.

Jeff started to follow then he saw Alan paused by the swimming pool. He stopped and looked at Alan.

"Are you coming Alan," he said to his youngest son and saw Alan's face light up. Alan started to walk forward. "Oh Alan before you come to the control room go to your room. You'll find something there for you on your bed."

Alan nodded at his father. Then looked down at his soaking wet body. He wasn't going in there like this. Looking back up he concentrated imagining himself dry and felt his powers surge. The blue water glow appeared in his eyes and then a pulse of blue energy passed down his body in less than a second he was completely dry. The blue glow disappeared from Alan's eyes and he headed into the house heading for his bedroom as his father had instructed.

Jeff smiled impressed by that little display of Alan's powers. His son's abilities were truly amazing and seeing him use them was going to take some getting used to. Then he followed his son inside.

* * *

As Jeff and the boys disappeared inside V and Richie approached Peter.

"So what happens now," V asked Peter.

"Now we better get clear," Peter replied. "Because in a couple of minutes Thunderbird One's going to come shoot up from the location of the main swimming pool."

"Out the swimming pool," V exclaimed. "This I've got to see." Peter grinned.

"And see you will."

**

* * *

Command and Control **

A Few Minutes Later

Jeff Tracy stood behind Brains gazing proudly at his five sons. A sixth portrait and the dormant lift behind it activated in the last few hours. The portrait was that of Alan in Thunderbird uniform. In front of the portrait stood Alan himself looking proud and very handsome in uniform – this one with a yellow colour code. All the boys stood in front of their portraits in their uniforms waiting for the order to go.

Jeff looked at them all one at a time. He would not be going with them on this particular mission to assist some mountaineers in Columbia who had gotten stuck on a mountainside by a landslide and with bad weather closing in. This one would be up to the boys on their own. All five of them. And it was time to send them on their way.

"Thunderbirds Are Go," Jeff said and he saw Alan smile right before five portraits and the panels they were on slid up out of the way revealing the lift compartments. The boys disappeared inside and the panels closed.

"Thunderbird One launch sequence initiated," the island's computer reported after a couple of minute's silence. "Thunderbird Two launch sequence initiated."

Jeff smiled as a few moments later he heard the roar of Thunderbird One's turboscram jets as the rocket took off.

The Thunderbirds were back in business.

The End


	35. Teaser

There now follows a brief glimpse of the first chapter of the second story in the Thunder Shock series co-authored with PsychoSpiff01

* * *

Peter Davison frowned in concern as he read the display that had popped up on his computer screen as he sat in the quiet solitude of his office in the Tracy Inc's North American headquarters tower in Dakota City. One of International Rescue's network of sensor satellites deployed in orbit to complement the sensors on Thunderbird Five had just picked up a meteor entering the upper atmosphere. On a course that would see it scoring a direct hit on Tracy Island. And the occupants of the island were unaware of the approaching danger – with Thunderbird Five disabled as a result of the Hoods attack a month ago there was a gap in the sensor coverage of that area. And Thunderbird Fives weapons were off line like most of the station so he couldn't use them to fire on and destroy the meteor.

Flipping open a hidden panel on his desk he pressed the first button there that activated the office security isolation system which effectively sealed his office off from the rest of the building and the outside world. Then he pressed the second control the activated his secure communications link to Tracy Island. The communications screen rose out of its hidden slot in his desk and he waited for someone to answer.

After a few moments Jeff's face appeared on the screen.

"Peter this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff we've got a problem. One of the satellites is tracking a meteor about a meter to a meter and a half long entering the atmosphere on course to impact Tracy Island. The only weapons we've got that could have fired on the meteor are on Thunderbird Five and they're off line. You better prepare for impact."

"Thanks for the warning Peter. We'll be ready. I'll call you back after the impact to let you know how things have gone."

"Alright. Be careful Jeff."

"We'll be careful try not to worry too much Peter."

"I'll try Jeff no promises. Good luck."

"Thank you Peter Jeff out." Jeff's image disappeared from the comm screen and it lowered back into the desk. Peter turned off the security isolation system and swivelled his chair to look out at the skyline of Dakota City.

"Please be okay Jeff," he whispered softly unable to shake off the fear that he could possibly be about to loose Jeff and the boys the last links he had to his dead sister.


End file.
